Vanished
by StarlitDreams01
Summary: When JJ finds herself in a dangerous situation at home, will she let Emily help? And what will happen when Emily finally admits her feelings towards her best friend? Rated T for now, may change to M later. This is my first Fan Fiction, so be nice and please review!
1. Chapter 1

JJ gripped the counter with both hands, bracing her body and she stared at the bruises. The one stretched across her jaw would be easy to hide, she thought, but the dark circle surrounding her eye was another story. Her swollen lip had dried blood caked to it, and blood still stained her nose.

She was a slender woman with long legs and a healthy tone to her muscles. Her blonde hair fell across her shoulders, always neatly tucked behind one ear.

The lightness of her hair typically complimented the fair tone of her skin, but as she looked herself over, she realized that together, they just highlighted the bruises. The purple and blue blotches jumped off her face like blood in the snow.

Sighing, she set to work at covering them with makeup. Before meeting Will, JJ never wore the stuff. She didn't see the point in wasting money to make herself look different than what she was. Plus, in her line of work, the time required to apply it was almost non-existent. She could be called in at any time of night, and when it happened she only had time to grab her bag and go.

Jennifer Jareau lived exactly thirteen miles outside of DC. It probably would have been smarter to find a place closer to work, but after two years of living in the city she had enough; she needed a little distance between the cases she investigated and the home she lived in.

The distance made the commute a little tiresome, though. There were nights she'd leave the office after an eighteen hour day, drive the half hour home, and finally fall in bed just to get a phone call that a new case had come in. So she'd pull herself from the comfort of her blankets, splash water on her face, and drive the half hour back to work.

But the lack of sleep and the relentless nightmares were worth it when they took another villain off the street. The look in peoples' eyes when they realized their world was a little safer made her sacrifices worth each ounce of sanity they lost.

JJ ran her fingers gingerly over her cheek, inspecting the cover-up job she'd done. It would do, she thought. Everything else could be hidden with clothes as long as she moved carefully and kept her emotions in check. Emily, best friend, could always tell when something was off; she would just have to do her best to keep herself guarded and busy. Will hadn't meant for this happen, and the flowers he'd left on the table that morning were proof that he was sorry.

She hoped it would be an easy and case-free day, dreading the idea of flying off to the middle of nowhere on such little sleep. Plus, when they worked a case, Emily and JJ always shared a room at night. It would be pretty much impossible to keep the bruises hidden from her best friend if they were sleeping side by side.

JJ knew she needed to do something, and she prayed this was truly the last time he would hit her. It didn't start off like this, and more time that passed, the harder it became to hide what was happening. She didn't want to admit that it was out of control. She was Agent Jennifer Jareau and she had never admitted defeat. She couldn't start now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the violent buzz of her phone. Shaking her head to clear it, she swiped the "accept" button and put the phone to her ear. "Jareau." She stated evenly, eyes closed.

"Hotch wants us in the office within the hour. He said wheels go up in two." Emily Prentiss's voice sounded heavy, the exhaustion she felt in the pit of her stomach clear from her worn-out tone.

JJ ran a hand through her hair. "Damn it. Where to?"

"Oakland, Ohio. Six abductions within the last three weeks; they just found the sixth body." Emily sighed.

"Great." JJ said with a flat voice.

"Be safe coming in." Emily said with a sleepy tone. The phone beeped as the line clicked dead.

She took once last look in the mirror, smoothing her hair into place. She tried to guess if the bruises were still noticeable, but they always were to her since she knew they were there. JJ threw her make-up container into the bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. She thought about calling Will to let him know she was back on assignment, but instead she stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a sheet of paper. She scribbled a note and stuck it under a magnet on the fridge. After the fight they had, a night or two away probably wouldn't hurt. She would just have to worry about hiding from Emily later.

JJ drove a standard issued black Ford Explorer. It had tinted windows and police lights hidden in the dash. She couldn't lie, driving it made her feel like a badass. Before the FBI, she had always driven a little blue Prius. Having something that screamed cop definitely boosted her confidence. The built-in GPS wasn't bad either, considering she could get lost in her own apartment. She was always told that she had the direction skills of a goldfish.

She pulled up to the security gate and flashed her badge, a procedure hardly necessary since she and the guard were on a first name basis.

"Morning, Jeff." She said sleepily.

The guard smiled and chuckled, "You do realize its 3'oclock, right? Mornings been over for a while now."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the update. Have a good morning, then." She emphasized that last part, sticking her tongue out like a child.

The guard hit a button and lifted the gate. "Be safe out there."

Emily was waiting by the main entrance, happy to accept the coffee being thrust in her hand. JJ couldn't help but watch as the cup lightly met her lips, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as Emily smiled. "Thanks." She took the bag out of JJ's hand, gracefully swinging it over her shoulder.

"You don't have to-"

Emily interjected, "JJ, you look like hell. Save your strength for listening to my brilliance once we hit the plane." She looked over her shoulder at the blushing blonde agent. "I've got this." She laughed.

Once again, JJ rolled her eyes. "Is everyone else here already?"

"Nope, I gave you a twenty minute head start. They should just be rolling into the parking lot right now."

"What, do you like live here or something?" JJ joked. "You're always the first one here and, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen this new apartment you're always boasting about."

Emily ignored her friend's sarcasm, greeting Garcia as she walked up behind them. "Hey Garcia, I'm sorry but I've got to run. See you when we get back?"

"Sure thing." Garcia said to Emily's back as she walked away. "Geeze, what's with her this morning?" She asked JJ.

"I think she's had a little too much coffee." JJ laughed.

"Okay, well have fun and try to get some sleep tonight, would you?" Garcia asked, her eyes a pleading shade of blue. "You look like something death swallowed and then threw up."

JJ unleashed a glare towards her friend. "Thanks, I can feel the love just radiating from you."

Garcia blushed, "You know what I mean!"

JJ rolled her eyes for the third time that morning, "Whatever. I'll be safe." She promised with a smile.

Satisfied, Garcia sauntered off to the elevator, humming a star treck song under her breath.

Hotch was waiting as JJ entered the room. He stood at the far end of the rectangular table, Emily seated to his right. Morgan was across from Emily and next to Reid.

"Sorry I'm late." JJ took the seat next to the brunette, flinching as Emily patted her hand. She pretended not to catch the confused look in Emily's eye.

"Okay, well now that everyone is here we can begin. Emily?" Hotch looked towards Prentiss, waiting for her to take the lead. Typically, JJ would present the information on cases, but she'd been too wrapped up in paperwork lately.

With a final glance at JJ, Emily rose to her feet and began. "There have been a series of six abductions resulting in homicides over the last three weeks in Oakland, Ohio. It is believed to be one person committing these crimes, and the local police suspect that he or she is someone that the families know." She paused, grabbing the photos piled before her. She sat them side by side on the display board as she said, "He is sticking to brunette haired boys, age's five to seven. There have been no defensive wounds on the bodies thus far, so it's reasonable to assume the unsub is someone that appears to be non-threatening."

The table vibrated as Hotch's phone buzzed. He glanced down and interrupted Emily. "You can finish briefing us on the plane. We're set to go."

Everyone stood up, some stretching, and gathered their things. Emily had her bag as well as JJ's, so she motioned to her friend to grab the file on the table. JJ shuffled the photos back in order and added them to the pile, sticking the folder under arm.

Emily waited for the others to walk ahead, hanging back with JJ so they wouldn't be overheard. "What's up with you? Are you alright?" Her forehead was wrinkled with concern.

JJ forced a smile. "Yeah, everything's fine. We'd better get going."

Emily frowned as JJ walked ahead, her eyes glued to her back as she walked. She could see the slight limp that JJ was trying to hide. She knew JJ hadn't been hurt during the last case, and as far as she knew JJ had stopped jogging last week. She was walking fine yesterday, so Emily couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.

On the plane, JJ handed Emily the file, and Emily in turn hung the photos of the boys on the wall. She wrote each of their last names on the pictures, arranging them from first victim to last.

"The first boy, Jimmy Taylor, disappeared from his little league game. He asked his coach if he could use the restroom during a time-out, and he never came back. The second boy, Andrew Brass, was at the grocery store with his mother. She told him to stay with the cart as she walked down an aisle, and when she came back he was gone. The third victim was Henry Connor. This was the victim that least matched this guy's MO. The others were taken from visible, public areas; Henry was in an exam room at his pediatrician's. The father stepped out to make a phone call, and when he returned Henry had vanished. The fourth was Jason Mathews; he was abducted in a park. He was playing on the jungle gym while his nanny was reading, and she looked up to find he was gone. The fifth was Lucas Edwards. He was taken from his daycare's play yard. The center had a fenced enclosure surrounding it, but deputies found a section where the chain link had been compromised. Apparently some of the kids knew about the hole, and police are guessing that its where the unsub took the boy from. The last victim was Alex Grey; he was playing in his front yard when the mother noticed he was missing." Emily paused to hang more photos.

"These are where each body was found. Each dump site was someplace that had heavy traffic. This guy wanted these bodies to be found. Abduction dates coincide with the dates that bodies are found. He waits for someone to find the victim before taking a new one. From local police's estimation, he holds and tortures each boy for three to four days. There are no signs of sexual abuse."

Morgan asked, "Do they have a list of suspects or are we starting from scratch?"

Emily shook her head. "They had a small list, but each person had an alibi that checked out. They've got nothing substantial so far."

Reid added, "Well, obviously he's not drawing attention to himself when he abducts the children. There isn't a sign of a struggle, and no witnesses reported an outburst or noticed anything abnormal. So he fits it; he molds to the environment like a chameleon."

Emily nodded approvingly. "Exactly. Whoever it is, the unsub looks like he belongs there. But I'm more curious about the third victim, Henry. How did this guy get in the office and take the boy without being seen? All the employees checked out; as far as they can tell, the unsub doesn't work there."

There was a moment of silence before JJ asked, "What's the security like there?"

Emily flipped through her notes. "It seems to be just a standard electronic system. There isn't a guard or anything in the building."

"Who's the provider?" JJ's forehead wrinkled.

"Uh…", Emily kept flipping through her notes. "Prudence Security? Yeah, Prudence. Why?"

"Well the police report says that the unsub managed to avoid every camera at the grocery store. The report also mentions that the baseball field, the park, and the day care all had cameras too. It's kind of a big coincidence that the unsub missed every single camera." JJ's voice trailed off.

Hotch jumped into the conversation, "Emily, do you know what type of system each location had?"

Emily shook her head. "No, it doesn't say."

Hotch nodded. "Alright, then that's where we start. JJ, when we land I want you to find out what kind of security system each of these places had. If it's the same company, get me a warrant for a list of employees." He took the file from Emily and looked at JJ. "Good work Jareau. Now all of you get some shut eye. We've got about an hour and a half before we land."

They all spread out, each of them claiming a seat. Emily sat next to JJ, putting an arm around her friend. "I think Hotch was talking directly to you, Jen." She laughed.

JJ did her best to smile. "I'm sorry I was so jumpy earlier. I guess I just didn't sleep well last night, and my nerves are a little on edge."

"Hey, it's no problem." Emily gave JJ a reassuring look. "Go on, try to get a little sleep before we land. We have a long night ahead of us."

JJ sighed, grumbling, "Oh don't say that." Emily offered her a blanket and she pulled it to her chin. She tilted her head back into the seat, using the foot rest to help recline herself. She drifted off to a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily watched JJ close her eyes, thinking how cute she was when she was tired. She pulled a book from her bag and resigned herself to reading. A few minutes later, though, Emily felt JJ's body lean against hers. JJ's cheek found a home on Emily's shoulder. The blanket had fallen against part of Emily's lap; she sat her book on the table and stretched it across them both. Smiling, she let her head rest against JJ's, closing her eyes.

JJ slipped back to consciousness as she felt the plane start to land. She felt her face flush as she realized how entwined she was with Emily, but she couldn't help the little jolt of happiness from feeling Emily's weight against her. She closed her eyes again, basking in the glow from being so close to her friend.

She didn't know what this feeling was or where it came from, but it had been appearing more and more often lately. Sure, Emily was a pretty woman; she always had been. But JJ didn't understand when Emily went from being a friend who was attractive to a friend that she was attracted to.

As the wheels of the plane hit the ground, she could hear everyone else starting to pack up their things. She lifted her head from Emily's shoulder and ran her hand across Emily's cheek. "Hey, wake up." She whispered gently.

Emily's heavy eyes opened, wincing at the light. She grumbled an incoherent noise and buried herself further into JJ. JJ couldn't help the smile that flashed across her face. Emily was curled into a ball, her head resting against JJ with arm draped over her stomach.

"Come on, Em. We're here." JJ rubbed the brunette's back, encouraging her to open her eyes. "If you wake up, I'll get you some coffee." She bribed in a sing-song voice.

At this, Emily opened one eye. "Make it a latte and you've got yourself a deal." She mumbled into JJ's shirt.

Chuckling, JJ nodded. "Well come on then. I can't stand up with you on top of me."

Emily sat herself upright, her tanned cheeks red as she realized how she had been sleeping. She looked up at JJ, desperate to be sure she hadn't made her friend feel awkward.

"You alright, Em?" JJ asked. Emily just blinked, somewhat confused. JJ put a hand on Emily's forehead, pulling it away, "You're burning up! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Hotch overheard her comment. "Emily, are you sick?" His normally flat tone was laced with a hint of concern. Emily was never sick.

"No, I feel fine." She said. To be honest, she felt a little flushed. Her head throbbed and felt heavy, and her chest felt tight.

JJ just glared at Emily, using an arm to support her as she rocked on her feet after standing up. Hotch saw her lack of balance. "JJ, go check Prentiss and yourself into a room. Let her sleep it off." He tore a piece of paper from his notebook and handed it to the blonde.

JJ glanced from Hotch to the piece of paper to Emily. "Uh, alright. Where should I meet you guys when I get her settled?"

He just shook his head. "Don't worry about it. No offense, but you look as bad as she does. You could both use a good night of sleep, and there's nothing here that we can't handle without you." At the hurt expression written on JJ's face, he added, "I would rather have you guys at your best for when we have more information tomorrow. You'd just be sitting in a chair if you came with us today."

JJ felt Emily's body swaying as she fought to stand upright. She tightened her grip around Emily's waist. "Alright. I guess you know where to find us, then." She gave her boss a quick smile.

Looking over her shoulder, she called, "Hey Morgan, could you give me a hand getting these bags to the car? I can't carry them and Emily."

He looked at Emily, obviously worried. "Is she alright?"

"I sure hope so." JJ forced a laugh, looking at the woman in her arms. Emily hadn't said a word since claiming to be fine, and if she were known for anything it sure wasn't silence. Emily had a glazed look in her eyes, like they weren't focusing properly. She had slipped an arm around JJ's neck to help support herself.

Morgan grabbed their bags, looking over his shoulder as he walked away. JJ did her best to support her friend, but her bruised rips were making it difficult to support the extra weight. Halfway to the car, she had to stop to catch her breath. Emily still wasn't talking, and it was like she had to be half dragged. JJ couldn't help but worry over how quickly Emily was deteriorating. She took a giant gulp of air, and then finished leading her friend. Morgan helped hold her as they lowered her into the car.

"I didn't know she was this bad." Morgan frowned, "Do you think we should take her to an ER instead?" Emily was slumped over in the seat, her eyes closed.

JJ felt her forehead again, feeling the warmth radiate from her Emily's head. "She hates hospitals…" she sighed. "I don't want to take her and then she wake up fine and angry."

Morgan nodded, remembering the time they'd forced her to go with a stomach bug. "Then just keep an eye on her. If she gets worse, call us and we'll help you get her there, okay?"

"No problem. On your way in for the night, would you mind stopping for some ginger ale and maybe some soup? I'd swing by a store, but I don't want to leave her in a car like this."

"Yeah, of course. I'll call you when we're on the way for a list." He leaned in for a hug. "And hey, get some sleep yourself, alright?" he whispered as they pulled apart.

With a nod, JJ ducked into her own side of the car. She pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and typed the address into the GPS.

Emily slept the entire way to the hotel without making a sound. JJ parked near the entrance of the Holiday Inn, staring at the bags in the backseat. She needed a game plan to get the bags and Emily inside without making too many trips.

Emily was still knocked out, so JJ figured it'd be better to go ahead and get checked in and take the bags to the room. Then she would come back for the brunette.

At the front desk, she showed her badge and the clerk gave her a key.

"Hey, just so you don't think I'm dragging a body or something, I'm about to carry my partner in. She's pretty sick." JJ looked desperately at the girl behind the counter, getting a strange stare in return.

"Uh, is she alright?"

"She'll be fine." JJ reinforced the assurance with a smile.

JJ checked on Emily and then grabbed the bags, being sure to lock the car behind her. She'd throw everything in the room, she thought, and go back for her friend.

Once in the room, she realized there was only a king sized bed. Typically the rooms come with doubles. On the way back to the car, she asked, "I think I was supposed to get a room with two beds. Is there a way I could switch, please?"

The clerk typed like a madwoman and then shook her head. "Sorry, all we have left is king beds."

JJ shook her head, mumbling "Well I'm sure Hotch and Morgan will just love that one."

She unlocked the car and reached across Emily to release the seat belt. Emily opened her eyes a little, staring at JJ.

"Well hey there, sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

Emily started trembling, her teeth chattering in the warm breeze. She didn't say anything.

"Okay, well I'm going to get you up to the room, okay?" JJ leaned in, putting Emily's arm around her neck. "Just lean on me, Em. There you go." She lifted the brunette from the car, wincing at her own pain. She kicked the door shut, locking it with the button on the key. Emily whimpered as they moved.

She received a few strange stairs as she carried Emily inside. The girl behind the counter backed away like it was the plague. In the elevator, JJ pushed Emily against the wall, using her own body as a brace. Emily's head tilted backwards, her eyes reopening. She met JJ's gaze and parted her lips like she were trying to speak. JJ leaned closer, trying to hear.

"I love you." Emily said meekly. "I'm sorry."

JJ felt a smile spread throughout her body, her blood warming with those three words. "It's okay, Em." She planted a light kiss on Emily's forehead, making Emily blush.

The elevator doors opened as she leaned back. JJ took a breath, wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, and began leading her to the room. She fumbled with the key and pushed the heavy door open. JJ helped Emily sit on the bed and knelt on the floor beside her, trying to get Emily to snap out of her daze.

"Em, look at me." Emily eyes floated around until they reached hers. "Hey," JJ said with a smile, "Come on; focus on me, baby girl." Emily blinked and gave a slight nod. "That's my girl. I'm going to give you some water and I need you to drink it."

Emily gave another nod, this time a little more enthusiastically. JJ put the bottle to her lips, using one hand to support her head. Emily swallowed with a wince.

"Still with me?" JJ asked. Emily smiled again and nodded. "Good. Okay, I'm worried about your temperature. I don't have a thermometer, but I'm pretty sure you have a fever. I'm going to go and get some Aspirin and some ice, okay? I'll just be gone a minute."

"Shower." Emily tried to speak.

"What?" JJ asked, confused.

"A cold shower would help."

JJ gave Emily a sad look. "Can you manage that?"

"Yeah, I can." Emily whispered. She coughed to clear her throat. "Just give me minute." She blinked again, running the palm of her hand over her eyes. After a moment or so, she took a breath and looked at JJ. "Okay, I can do this."


	3. Chapter 3

"I've got you, Em." She waited for Emily to steady herself. "I've got you." She repeated soothingly, letting Emily rest her forehead into her neck.

She helped Emily into the bathroom, looking awkwardly around the room. "Are you okay to do this? You can barely stand, Em."

The vulnerable look that fell across Emily's face almost broke JJ's heart. Emily nodded, but was shaking like a tree in the wind as she tried to stand on her own. Her head felt like it was filled with lead, her legs like weights instead of limbs. It was like trying to stand in an under toe during a hurricane.

"Do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

Emily miserably shook her head. "I need to do this. It'll snap me out of this."

Sighing, JJ said, "Okay, then I'm going to have to help you." She pushed a strand of hair behind Emily's ear. "Are you okay with that?"

Tears were welling in Emily's eyes. "I can do it." She said, stubbornly trying to take a step on her own. Her knees started to buckle, but JJ caught her before she hit the floor.

"No, Em, you can't. I love you, but you can't this on your own right now." She paused, pleading. "Let me help you."

Emily's eyes stayed glued to the floor, but she shook her head and gave permission for JJ to help. JJ turned the water to warm, listening to it crash against the tub. She knew that Emily said a cold shower, but if she were getting in too it had to be warm.

Gingerly, she peeled the shirt over Emily's head, being sure to keep a hand on the lower part of Emily's back as support. JJ's hands shook as she unbuttoned Emily's jeans, sliding them from her waist. Emily trembled at the touch. She leaned Emily against the bathroom door, again using her body as a brace. She stripped her own clothes off, praying that in her condition, Emily wouldn't notice the bruises.

She finished by undoing the clasp on Emily's bra and watching it fall to the floor. She slid her hands down Emily's waist, gently sliding her panties down her thighs and letting them drop to her feet. Standing there with their bodies pressed together, JJ had to fight the overwhelming urge to kiss the brunette. Emily stared her, vulnerability and shame evident across her face.

"Okay, I'm going to help you get in now, alright?"

Emily could feel JJ's breath on her neck as she spoke, and it sent a shiver down her spine and between her legs. Even though she was beyond sick, she could feel the wetness between her thighs start to grow. She nodded, feeling JJ's body pull her towards the shower.

"Just lean into me, Em. I've got you."

A smile flickered across Emily's lips as the thought of doing more than leaning into JJ floated through her mind.

The water was warm as it ran across their bodies. Almost immediately, Emily felt her muscles relax and the throbbing her head lessened considerably. JJ's back was against the shower's wall and Emily was resting the majority of her weight against her. JJ let her, massaging her friend's back in a circular pattern.

A few minutes passed and JJ could literally feel the improvement in Emily's breathing. "Feel better?" she whispered softly against the brunette's neck.

Emily shivered at the feel of JJ's breath and nodded.

"Good." JJ whispered with a smile, gently kissing the top of Emily's head. "I'm going to go ahead and start washing your hair, okay? Just keep leaning against me, I've got you."

JJ's body shifted beneath her, reaching for the shampoo on the side of the bathtub. The feel of JJ's fingers massaging her scalp was almost too much to handle, her hips twitching as she fought to maintain control.

The awkwardness had worn off for JJ. Seeing Emily's naked body against hers was a beautiful sight, and she almost felt guilty for the thoughts ravishing her brain. She didn't know what she was feeling exactly, but she knew she was craving Emily's soft skin and the feel of her touch.

She felt herself blush at the realization that she was lusting over her best friend. Embarrassed, she looked down to see if Emily had noticed. Her eyes were closed, her face still with peace. Seeing her like that with her walls so broken nearly melted JJ's heart.

She rinsed the shampoo from Emily's hair and then rubbed the conditioner onto her hands and went to work at massaging her head. A small moan escaped Emily's lips, sending a wave of heat through JJ's thighs. She felt herself tremble at the sound.

Feeling JJ's body shiver beneath her, Emily opened her eyes. She leaned back a little, feeling less faint, to absorb the full image of JJ's naked skin. Her jaw dropped when she saw the bruises.

As JJ realized what was happening, she stopped massaging. She self-consciously covered her stomach with her hands, eyes glue to the water swirling down the drain.

"What," Emily traced her fingers over JJ's ribcage, "is that?" When JJ didn't answer, Emily cupped her JJ's chin in her palm. "JJ, I just let you see me at my weakest. Hell, I'm standing completely naked and soaking wet in front of you. Talk to me."

"He didn't mean it." JJ's voice trailed off. She was still backed against the wall and couldn't move to escape.

The lines of Emily's lips tightened as she said, "Will? Will did this to you?"

Tears started falling from her eyes as she nodded, "He didn't mean it."

Emily fought the urge to pull away, anger swelling in her chest like a balloon. The look in JJ's eyes kept her there, though, and she pulled the woman into her chest. "It's okay JJ. You're okay." JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, melting into her. She sobbed as her body shook against Emily; Emily just held her tightly, kissing the side of her head repetitively and whispering "It's okay."

The water was still beating over them, but it was getting colder with every minute that passed. Emily let it rinse the rest of her clean, and then turned it off. JJ still stood there crying, letting her walls fall at Emily's feet.

Emily reached for a towel, her arm trembling as she struggled to stretch and still support the blonde agent. The dizziness washed over her like waves, so she waited for it to pass before wrapping JJ in the cream colored cotton. As the stood in the bathroom, surround by fog, JJ began to cry harder. The bottle she had kept it in had finally burst, and she didn't know how to turn off the tears. Emily couldn't stand any longer, so she guided JJ to the floor.

They laid there together until JJ's sobs subsided. Emily had her back to the door and JJ's body was curled in her lap. Finally, she stopped crying and her breathing returned to normal. Still, she kept her face buried in Emily's neck. Emily ran her hands down JJ's body, massaging the knots and kinks from her sore spine. From the way they were positioned, she had a clear view of JJ's back. It was covered in aged bruises, some faded but some bright and new. She mentally cursed herself for not seeing the signs.

"I'm sorry." JJ's voice was barely audible, lower than a whisper.

"You have nothing to apologize for, JJ. This is all on him." She pressed her lips to JJ's forehead.

JJ gave a sad attempt to laugh. "Yeah, but you're sick. I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you."

JJ felt the slight twinge of Emily's lips on her forehead as Emily smiled. "JJ, listen to me. I'm fine. I think I just caught a bug or something, and that nap on the plane screwed with my system. But I'm fine. You don't need to be strong for me."

JJ sighed sadly. "What am I going to do, Em? I don't know what to do."

"Well," Emily paused, still stroking her friend's back, "What do you want?"

JJ had to catch herself before answering _you._ Instead, she whispered, "I'm afraid to leave him. Everything's in his name, and I can't make it on my own."

"I'm not asking what you want financially, JJ. That isn't a problem. You know I'd never let you go without. I'm asking what you _want._"

It took a moment, but JJ finally answered, "I want to leave him."

Emily smiled. "Good. I was afraid I would have to hurt you if you said you wanted to stay."

For the first time since the before the shower, JJ let a true laugh slip. A smile spread across her face.

"Now doesn't that feel better than crying, pretty girl?"

"What would I do without you, Em?" she wiped away the tears staining her cheek.

"Well, luckily for you, you'll never have to find out. Now what do you say we get off this cold floor and you into some clothes?"

JJ's entire body turned pink at the realization that she was still naked and sitting in Emily's very naked lap. Emily noticed the change in color, but humbly ignored it.

JJ, pulling the towel up with her, managed to pull herself to her feet. Emily tried pushing herself off the ground, but she was still too weak. Blushing, JJ extended an arm. "Come on, Prentiss. I've got you."

Emily walked much more smoothly on her way out of the bathroom than she did going in. Before JJ could take her clothes out of the bag, though, Emily sat on the bed beside her. "At the risk of sounding like a pervert, drop your towel."

JJ just looked at her. "Excuse me?" Her eyes were wide, wondering if Emily had somehow heard her thoughts in the shower.

"Your towel, Jareau. I need to see your back."

"Oh." She looked back to the floor. "It's really not that bad."

"Really, then this won't hurt, will it?" Before JJ could look up, Emily had slapped JJ heartily between her shoulder blades. Her entire body flinched as she winced, a cry of pain spilling from her lips. "Exactly. Let me see."

Hesitantly, JJ did as she was told. "Really, it'll be fine Emily."

Emily made a tsk-ing sound as she shook her head, "Stand up."

Knowing this was a losing battle, JJ didn't argue. She stood up, keeping the towel at her waist. The bruises trailed from her neck to just below where the towel covered.

"Considering I was just pressed against your naked body, I'm not accepting any claims of modesty today. Drop the towel. I want to see your hips and your legs."

Whimpering, she did Emily asked. She stood in front of her, completely bare and exposed. She looked like a sheet that had blotches of purple and blue paint thrown upon it. Emily had to swallow the anger rising in her throat.

"I know you're going to argue, but I want you to listen to me before you say no, alright?"

JJ nodded, covering herself with the towel and sitting beside Emily. Emily pulled JJ into her arms to keep her from trembling.

"I know this is hard, and I will be with you every step of the way. But I want to take you to the ER so they can document this."

JJ just sat there, trying to think of defenses to keep this from happening. She wanted to rewind the last hour to when they first got in the room. She wanted to find a way to keep Emily finding out.

"JJ, are you listening?" JJ floated back to reality, realizing she'd just missed everything Emily had said.

"No, sorry."

"No, you didn't hear, or no you won't do it?" Emily asked, massaging JJ's sore back.

"I didn't hear you." She mumbled, the words muffled by Emily's chest.

"I want you to go and get checked out. Your ribs could be broken, and it would be good to have all this on record in case you want to press charges."

JJ's forehead wrinkled at the thought of having Will arrested. "Charges?" she asked, confused by what that meant.

"You know, for beating you?"

"Oh. But why would I do that?"

Emily huffed, "Uh, maybe so he can't come near you again? So you can get your stuff from your apartment without worrying that he'll be there? So he'll have a record, and the next woman in his life will have a warning?"

"Oh. I didn't think about that."

Emily kissed her forehead again. "I think it would be a good idea, JJ. You'll feel better. And I'll definitely feel better knowing that he can't come near you without being slapped with handcuffs."

It took a moment for her to answer, but she said, "Will you come with me?"

Again, Emily smiled into the blonde girl's hair. "Of course I will, JJ. I told you, I'll be here every step of the way."

JJ sighed in defeat. "Okay. Do you feel well enough to take me now before I lose my nerve, or would you rather wait?"

Emily glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost six. Thank god for time differences, she thought. "No, let's go tonight. I'm fine, I promise." She paused, and gently asking "But you know I'm going to have to tell Hotch, right?"

JJ hadn't considered that. "But what's he going to say when he finds out his federal agent couldn't defend herself?"

"Oh JJ," Emily's heart broke at her confession. "He's not going to think anything other than murderous thoughts toward Will. No one will. You didn't deserve this, JJ. It's not your fault."

"But I'm trained to defend myself. How will anyone trust me in the field knowing I couldn't stop him?"

Emily chose her words carefully. "JJ, if an unsub shot me on a case, would say it was my fault?"

JJ sniffled, "No."

"Exactly. Even though I'm trained to not get shot, it could happen. It doesn't mean I was pathetic or unable to do my job, it just means I fell across some bad luck."

"They're going to hate me, Em."

Emily held her a little tighter. "No, they won't. I swear to you, JJ, no one will think less of you for asking for help. If anything, they'll think you're stronger because you're fighting back."

"I'm scared." JJ was in tears again. "What if I have him arrested and he breaks the restraining order? Putting him in jail won't bring me back to life if he kills me."

"We won't let that happen, JJ. You know that. Now that I know what's going on, you knucklehead, we know how to protect you." Emily saw JJ smile. "Plus, you know that if someone wants to hurt you they're going to have to kill me first, right?"

JJ's smile got a little bigger. "Okay. Can you tell them, though? I don't think I'd be able to get the words out of my mouth."

"Sure, honey. Whatever you need." She bit her lip, suppressing a giggle.

JJ gawked at her. "What's so funny?"

Emily just gave her a pathetic grin. "You know you're going to have to be the one to tell Garcia, right?"

JJ fell back on the mattress in a fit of frustration at the thought of Garcia going absolutely crazy. "She's going to kill me, huh?"

"Yup. You're toast." Emily laughed.

JJ lifted her head, "You know, you're the only one that could ever find domestic abuse funny." She was smiling as she said it though, knowing that Emily was using humor as a shield.

"And that, my dear, is why you love me." She crawled next to JJ, smiled, and reached for the phone. More soberly, she said, "Do you want to go get dressed while I call Hotch? I don't think you want to hear this conversation, JJ."

Nodding, she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. Emily punched her boss's number into the phone.

"Hotch." He answered flatly.

"It's Prentiss." Emily sighed. Laughing over this conversation was a lot easier than actually having it.

Hotch's voice instantly caught an edge, "Prentiss, how are you feeling?"

"I'm better. Still shaky, but better. But I'm not calling about me."

Hotch paused, waiting for her to continue. "Okay, then what are you calling about?"

"I don't know how I missed the signs, Hotch. I really don't. It's my job to catch these monsters and I didn't even see the one right in front of us." Her voice sunk as she blinked back tears.

Hotch's voice softened. "What are you talking about, Emily? What's going on?" Emily could hear Morgan's voice in the background.

"It's JJ, Hotch. Will's been beating her."

There was silence on the other end, and then she heard Morgan ask, "Did she just say what I think she said?"

Hotch shushed him and Morgan went quiet. Hotch's tone was much heavier than when he first answered. He did his best to keep the emotion from his voice. "How bad is it?"

"She's bad, Hotch. I think one of her ribs is broken and she's covered in bruises. I managed to convince her to go to the hospital. Is it alright if I take her?"

Emily heard Hotch sigh and could imagine him running his hand through his graying hair. After a moment, he said, "Can you handle this, Emily? I know you're sick. The night is almost over; there isn't much more we can do here until we get warrants in the morning. I can send Morgan or Reid over if you want. Or we could all meet you. You tell me what's best."

Emily glanced toward the bathroom door, wondering if she should ask JJ what she preferred. She went with her gut, though, and replied "No, I've got it. She's pretty shaken up, and I think she's embarrassed by it all." Emily felt the tears running down her cheek. "You know, when I was trying to convince her to press charges, she kept saying she's failed as an agent? She thought the team would be angry because she's trained to defend herself. She thinks she let us down."

Hotch's voice broke. He wasn't an emotional man, but he was protective over his team- especially the women. He felt like he was the father of everyone, and he hated to think that he failed them. "You tell Agent Jareau to get her ass to that hospital so we can put him behind bars. And tell her that under no condition should she feel that way. Nothing has changed. Make sure she knows that. She's an outstanding agent and she wouldn't be on my team if I didn't believe that with every fiber of my being. Now go take care of her, Emily. Let me know if there's anything you need."

"Okay Hotch. Thanks."

"Oh, and Prentiss?"

She rose the phone back to her hear. "Yeah?"

"When you get done at the ER, a plane will be waiting for you. You two are relieved from this case. Between you being sick and Jareau being… well, you two need a break. Go to a spa, get some rest, go snorkeling. I don't care. Just keep the hell away from criminals for a while, okay?"

Emily smiled. "Yes, sir. I'll tell her. What should I do about Will, though?"

"That son of a bitch had better thank whatever god he believes in that I'm in the middle of Ohio." Hotch's voice trailed off as he muttered a few obscenities under his breath. "I'll take care of him. I'll call in a few favors and she won't have to worry." He paused, "She's going to stay with you, though, right? Just in case?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know whether or not to go get her stuff."

"Get what she needs. Just make sure you leave her with Garcia when you go. I don't want her in that apartment, just to be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is more just fluff about the hospital than anything. The next one will have more action and drama, so stick with me! :)  
**

"Are you alright?" JJ asked, staring at Emily.

Emily lifted her head from her hands. "You're the one sitting in a hospital bed and you're asking me if I'm okay?" she shook her head. "You're a nut, JJ."

JJ's lips curled into a smile. "Yeah, but you're the one who looks like hell."

"I'm fine, Jen. No worries."

"Why don't you get yourself checked out since we're here?"

Emily just sighed, rubbing her fingers to her temples, her head resting against the wall. "Would it get you to stop worrying about me?"

JJ nodded, "Please, Em?"

"Alright," Emily shook her head in defeat. "But they can do it in your room. I'm not leaving you alone in here."

JJ reached for the nurse-call button, jumping slightly when the nurse's voice rang through the room. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

JJ hit the intercom button, "Uh, yeah. My friend isn't feeling very well, though, and I was hoping someone could come in and look at her."

There was a pause before the voice said, "I'll have a doctor come in when I see one."

JJ looked over at Emily who was already drifting back to sleep. "Okay, thank you." She smiled, lovingly staring at her friend. JJ hoped Emily was just tired; she'd never seen her friend this sick before. Emily was the type of person who would ignore whatever she was feeling, especially when she was around other people. She'd spent a lifetime building walls to keep others from seeing her weaknesses, and the idea that they had fallen so quickly both excited and terrorized JJ. She loved being able to see Emily's vulnerability, but she was afraid at the reason why Emily was letting her. JJ couldn't bear the thought of something being wrong with her friend.

Emily was dreaming of JJ. She was floating in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware of JJ's voice talking to the nurse. Her headache had come back with a vengeance, her neck sore and heavy. The day had been crazy, and not in the way typical for an FBI agent. She started thinking of all the signs she'd missed over the last year. JJ's long sleeves, despite the hot weather; the way her friend would flinch when she was touched, and the way she jumped around loud noises. She would never let Emily over when Will was home, and she started talking less and less about him after he had moved in with her. At the time, Emily didn't question it; the less she heard about Will, the better. She couldn't stand hearing about her friend's relationship, because deep down she wished it were her.

When Emily started at the BAU, she felt an automatic pull to JJ. Agent Jareau had walked by when Emily was introducing herself to Hotch, and as she passed she flashed Emily a smile. For the rest of her conversation, Emily kept looking over her shoulder trying to catch another glimpse of the blonde agent.

They became fast friends. With the amount of time that the FBI consumes, it's hard to create and maintain friendships outside of the bureau. At first, they just talked during work hours. Emily would go home to an empty apartment, drink a scotch, and go to bed alone. But as time passed, they grew closer; JJ started stopping by after work, bringing takeout or food to make Emily a home cooked meal. It didn't take long for them to know each other better than they knew themselves.

Emily snapped back to consciousness as a nurse knocked on the door. The light grew brighter as the nurse flipped a switch.

"I heard we've got another sick agent in here." She smiled.

JJ glanced at a wincing Emily, and said "She's been sick on and off throughout the day. She could barely stand up earlier, and her forehead was burning up."

The nurse gave Emily an understanding look. "Okay Agent Prentiss, just follow me and I'll get you an exam room."

Emily shook her head. "Can't you do it in here? I don't want to leave JJ."

The nurse glanced between the two agents. "Well, I guess that would be alright. I'll get the vital machine and be right back."

The door closed with a thump behind her. "Are you okay, Em?" JJ shifted in the bed so she could sit up straighter. "You're looking kind of pale."

Emily did her best to smile. "I'm fine, Jen. Just a little woozy."

The nurse came back in, wheeling a machine behind her. She had a tray with needles and syringes in her hand. "I'm going to take your blood pressure and temperature and draw a little blood. Don't worry, we'll get you feeling better in no time."

Emily's face brightened as she realized the nurse was very Garfield scrubs. She stretched out an arm and rolled up the sleeve, offering it to the nurse. The cuff tightened as the machine buzzed, her arm throbbing as it slowly released pressure.

The nurse frowned, "It's a little higher than normal." She put the cuff back on the cart and put a protector over the thermometer. "Keep this under your tongue." After it beeped, she frowned again. "You've definitely caught something, Agent Prentiss."

Emily glanced at the machine. She knew she probably had a fever from the way JJ's skin felt so cool against her own, but she didn't know it was that high.

The nurse pricked her skin with a needle, and then left the two friends alone again.

"How are you feeling, JJ? Did the doctor come back in while I was out?"

JJ shook her head. "No, but I'm fine. They've taken the pictures, so they should release me as soon as the X-rays come back."

When they first arrived, the hospital called a female officer to photograph JJ's bruises. Emily held her hand as they undressed her, turning her side to side to see every inch of her skin. JJ kept a forced smile as they examined her, but she had her eyes locked with Emily the entire time. Emily could see the relief on her face when it was over.

"We already got everything out of the hotel room, right?" Emily asked.

"Yup." She said with a smile. "I'm surprised you listened to Hotch so easily, though. You never take time off."

Emily had told JJ that Hotch wanted them back in DC because Emily was still sick; she left out his anger towards Will, and his concern for the blonde. She didn't want JJ to think that anyone considered her a victim.

"I guess I just know I need the sleep. I don't think I'd do any good working on the case like this."

JJ nodded. "I'll call Garcia tomorrow; maybe we can have a girl's night if you're feeling a little better."

Emily felt herself smile as she slipped back to sleep, dreaming about JJ staying at her apartment. JJ hadn't seen her new place yet, and she could just imagine her face when she saw the pool.

The doctor came in with knocking, startling Emily awake. Looking at JJ, he said, "Agent Jareau, you have one broken rib and several deep tissue bruises. Agent Prentiss, based on your blood work, you are severely dehydrated. I'm guessing you're overly exhausted as well, and the two conditions are working together to make you miserable."

JJ sighed with frustration. "I told you to drink more water than coffee."

Emily laughed, "Coffee has water in it!"

JJ just shook her head, looking back to the doctor. "Okay, so what does all that mean?"

"Well, Agent Jareau, you're out of work for a minimum of three weeks to let those injuries heal. I want you to schedule a follow up with a doctor at home, and stay away from anything strenuous for a while." He looked towards Emily, "And Agent Prentiss, you need sleep. I'm going to prescribe you some sleeping pills so you get a decent night of rest, and I'm going to have the nurse hook you up to some fluids before you leave. Drink some Gatorade when you get home, and stay off the coffee for a bit. I'm going to recommend that you take a week or two off of work to recuperate."

This time it was Emily's turn to sigh. In the five years she'd worked for the FBI, she had only taken 3 personal days. But at least this way, she would be there for JJ if she needed anything.

The doctor finished talking and wished the two agents well, leaving as the nurse entered with an IV. "We'll discharge you when this IV is done, okay?" Turning to JJ, she added, "Did you want to pick up the prescriptions here or just a script to fill at home?"

JJ looked to Emily, who was already falling asleep. "Let's just fill them here. I don't think we'll want to stop again once we get back to DC."

"Okay, I'll get them for you." She flipped through the clipboard with the agent's file. "When is your ride arriving?" the nurse asked.

Confused, JJ replied, "I'm driving us."

Shaking her head, the nurse answered, "No, you're not. The doctor noted that neither of you are drive. We've given you a light painkiller for ribs, and Agent Prentiss is in no condition to operate a vehicle." At the look on JJ's face, she offered, "If you don't have someone who can pick you up, we could call a taxi."

JJ just shook her head. "No, it's alright. I can call someone."

The nurse smiled and covered Emily with a blanket. "I'll be back in a little while to check on how she's going. I'm guessing it will be around an hour before she's cleared to leave." The door closed with soft bang behind her.

Sighing, JJ picked up her cell and dialed Morgan's number.

He answered on the third ring. "Hey, how are you doing?"

JJ winced at the softness of his voice, knowing it was laced with pity. "I'm alright, Morgan. But Emily is still sick and the doctor won't let either of us drive. Could you come get us?"

Morgan didn't hesitate. "Of course, give me fifteen minutes and I'll be right over."

Derek and Emily had a sibling- like bond. She confided to him years ago that she had a thing for the blonde agent, and he couldn't help but smile as he hung up the phone. What happened to JJ was horrible, but maybe now Emily would tell her how she truly felt. Something good had to come of this, he thought.

**A/N: So, what do you think should happen? Leave me some suggestions in the reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I know I said there would be drama or action in this chapter, but it didn't exactly go as intended. I think I'm in a writing frenzy, so I should have the next (actual action filled) chapter up soon. As always, let me know what you think in your reviews! Always open to suggestions :)**

Emily slept for the duration of the plane ride, but now she was tossing and turning on her leather couch. It was heaven to sit on, but she began to wish she had bought a pull-out.

Her new apartment was a two-bedroom, but Emily never had guests so it kind of became a dumping ground for everything she meant to put in storage. She didn't feel right having JJ take the couch, so it was going to be Emily's new bed until the guest room was cleared out.

Emily could see the light flicker on under the bedroom door. JJ creaked it open, staring at the brunette. Emily kept her eyes closed, hoping JJ wouldn't notice she was awake.

JJ was careful to take quiet steps, stopping behind the couch and putting a hand over Emily's forehead. She was cooler than earlier, which was a good sign. JJ let her hand linger, gently brushing the strands of hair off Emily's face.

Emily opened her eyes. "Jen, what are you doing out of bed?" she lifted her head, squinting to see the clock on the wall. "Its 4am, go back to sleep."

JJ frowned. "I can't. I keep waking up to check on you."

Emily stretched, sitting up and patting the seat next to her. JJ sat down, and Emily noticed the closeness of their bodies. "What's wrong, Jen?" she asked softly, a hand on her leg.

JJ shivered at the touch, her nerves alive with sparks from Emily's warmth. "I'm just worried about you."

Emily moved closer, shifting her arm so it lay around JJ's shoulder. JJ leaned forward slightly, letting Emily's arm fall behind her back. Emily closed her hand around JJ's waist; JJ responded by resting her head into Emily's neck.

Emily soothed her, "I'm right here, and I'm fine." She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, JJ." She shifted her body to where she was laying on the couch, using the arm rest as a pillow, and scooped JJ into her arms.

JJ sighed happily, laying her cheek on Emily's chest. She craved this closeness, her muscles relaxing as Emily ran a hand down JJ's body. She stopped, resting the palm of her hand on the small of JJ's back.

Emily didn't intend to fall asleep like that; she was just trying to comfort her friend. But within moments, her heavy eyes closed, her heartbeat syncing to JJ's. JJ stopped worrying, her mind calm and peaceful. The feel of Emily's tank top against her cheek soothed her to a serene sleep that she badly needed.

When JJ opened her eyes, the light was flooding though the curtains of the living room. They were in the same position, but Emily's arms were wrapped around JJ tighter than they had been when they fell asleep. JJ laid there with a smile on her face, wondering how this had happened. She flashed back to when Emily and her first met.

It was Emily's first day and she was arguing with Hotch because apparently no one had told him that she was the newest addition to the team. JJ walked by and smiled as she walked to her office, but she felt her attention hook to the brunette. She watched them from the glass panel as she sat behind desk, leaning back in her chair to admire the view. She shook it off after a moment, wondering what had gotten into her.

Later, they were introduced. JJ avoided her at first because of whatever feelings she was having, but Emily's soft smile melted JJ's heart. It wasn't long before they were picking on each other with friendly banter. As they became best friends, though, JJ pushed her thoughts from her head; JJ never considered the possibility that she could be gay. It wasn't that she was homophobic- she had a few good friends that swung for the same team; but she always thought of herself as straight laced.

Emily twitched beneath her, making JJ reopen her eyes. "Em?" she whispered. Emily didn't respond. JJ ran a finger along Emily's cheek. "Em?" she whispered again, more softly. When Emily didn't move or make a sound, JJ brushed her lips against Emily's jawline.

A shock jolted between JJ's thighs, making her hips shift against Emily. Emily's hand pulled JJ closer as a reaction to the pressure. JJ's heart started pounding frantically, her fingers shaking as she cupped Emily's face.

Emily opened her eyes slowly as JJ gently leaned her lips to hers. JJ's heart threatened to beat from her chest as their lips pressed together; Emily, thinking it was dream, grabbed the back of JJ's neck and pulled her closer. The kiss got more heated, their mouths frantically trying to consume each other's. Emily hands explored JJ's body as JJ's hips pushed against hers.

JJ pulled back, gasping for breath, moving her lips to Emily's collarbone. Emily back arched against JJ's stomach, a moan slipping from her throat. She slid her hands under JJ's shirt, pulling it over her head. JJ leaned back enough to grab the hem of Emily's tank top, exposing her ivory skin as the shirt flew to the floor. Her hands didn't stop there, sliding to Emily's waist, her fingers under the waistband of Emily's jeans. She unclasped the button, gliding the zipper so she had easier access. Emily's body trembled as JJ's lips moved south, quivering as JJ slid her jeans from her waist.

"Oh, Emily." JJ whispered, feeling the wetness between Emily's thighs. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Emily's shallow breathing made her head feel light, her heart beating in her throat. Every touch was amplified like electricity through water, her body bending to meet JJ's lips. Her head tilted backwards with her lips parted as JJ moved further south, her tongue leaving a trail down Emily's abdomen. She used her teeth to pull back Emily's silk panties, her fingers happily taking their place. She sucked on Emily's inner thigh, two fingers plunging in and out to the rhythm of Emily hips. Emily arched to meet JJ's lips; JJ took the bait, moving her mouth from Emily's thigh to her clit. Emily flooded JJ's mouth, her body quaking as she came undone.

They laid there panting, entwined in one another. JJ shifted so her stomach was against Emily's, and she rested her head on Emily's chest as she tried to catch her breath. Emily's arms wrapped themselves around the blonde, pulling her close.

"What on earth," Emily panted, her lungs screaming for air, "started that?"

JJ's smiled, burying her face further into the brunette. She mumbled something incoherently.

"No, really," Emily whispered. "I always… I mean, I wanted…" Her breathing was still rapid.

JJ lifted her head, meeting Emily's loving gaze. "I never knew how to tell you."

Emily smiled, stroking a finger across JJ's face. "JJ, I just… I don't know what to say." JJ turned a bright shade of pink. Emily tried again, "I just… I've loved you for so long. I never thought you could ever feel the same."

JJ felt Emily's naked body jolt as the front door swung open, Garcia's voice bellowing, "Where are my babies?" as she flung through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This one is kind of short, but stay with me. I've already written the next chapter, and its leading up to some suspense. Tell me what you think!**

"Oh my god!" Garcia shrieked, dropping the bag that was in her arms and flinging her hands over her eyes. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

JJ jumped off Emily, grabbing the blanket that had fallen to the floor and using it as a cover as she scrambled to the bedroom. Emily seized her clothes from the floor, putting her shirt on backwards and jumping into her jeans.

"Don't you know how to knock?" JJ yelled in a mortified voice from the bedroom.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Garcia's high pitched voice bounced off the walls. "Can I look now? Is it all covered?" she asked Emily, her back still turned to her.

"Yes, Penelope." Emily's tone was a mixture of nervousness and amusement. "I'm dressed." Looking down at her backwards shirt, she mumbled, "Well sorta, anyway."

"Okay, other than seeing more than I ever wanted to see…" Penelope threw her arms around Emily, squealing, "Congratulations!"

Emily laughed. "I guess the cat is out of the bag, huh?"

Winking, Garcia said, "More like your inner-lesbo is out of the closet!" Emily had confided her feelings to Garcia a year ago when she had a little too much vodka on a lonely night. "Wait until I tell Morgan!"

JJ screeched from the bedroom, "You will do no such thing!" She came out hopping on one foot as she finished pulling on a pair of pants. "Tell anyone about this, Garcia, and I will cover you in a mound of paperwork so high that not even your chocolate statue will be able to save you."

Garcia's smile spread across her face, "And I'll screw over every piece of cyber-land info I can find until finding a new identity will be easier than fixing your own!"

JJ hung her head in defeat, her cheeks still flushed, and sat next to Emily. Emily look nervously at the blonde, wondering if what had happened meant the same to JJ as it did to her. Turning to Garcia, she questioned, "So why didn't you call first? Or knock even?"

This time it was Garcia's turn to blush. "Well, I tried calling… both your phones were off." Her face turned an even darker shade of red. "And I figured since your phones were off, you would be sleeping. So I just let myself in."

Emily put out a hand, palm up. "I'm going to need my key back." She laughed.

"You're going to have to kill me first." Garcia chuckled. "Now stop changing the topic." She looked at JJ, excitement in her eyes. "How did this happen!?"

JJ looked pitifully at Emily, begging for help. Emily attempted to change the subject. "So what did you bring us?" she pointed the bag that had fallen to the floor.

Garcia's face dropped. "Fine, don't tell me then!" she huffed.

Emily laughed again, "We'll talk later. But seriously, what you bring us?"

Penelope brightened a little, remembering the girl's day she had planned. "Well, Hotch said you were sick, so I brought a bunch of movies and ice cream."

JJ frowned, "Is that all Hotch told you?" she asked, worried.

If Garcia knew more than she was letting on, it didn't show. "No, that's all he said." She tilted her head, "Why, what's up buttercup?"

JJ looked to Emily. Emily put an arm around her, and said, "Go on Jen, tell her. She's going to find out at some point, and it's better to hear it from you."

Garcia's forehead wrinkled, "Oh honey, what's wrong?"

JJ's eyes started to water. "Will… Emily, I can't…" she looked to Emily, pleading for her to finish.

Emily pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head as JJ clung to her like a lifeline. "It's alright, baby."

"Okay, someone needs to tell me what's going on and who to kill." Garcia said, looking from JJ to Emily for an answer.

"Pen, Will's been abusing JJ. I found out last night."

Garcia moved to the other side of JJ, embracing both her and Emily in her arms. "Oh baby girl, why didn't you tell us?" JJ sobbed into Emily's chest, and Garcia started crying too. Emily's eyes started to water after Penelope's.

After a few minutes had passed, JJ lifted her head and sniffled, "This is silly." She wiped her eyes, reaching for a tissue to blow her nose. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying."

Garcia smoothed JJ's hair. "You cry all you want, sugarplum. It's okay."

JJ forced a smile, "No, really, I'm fine." She blotted her eyes with the tissue. "I'm not really upset over leaving him; I think he was just an excuse not to confront my feelings for Emily. I just… I don't know."

At this, Garcia beamed. "Well see? Something good came from this, then." JJ nodded, and Emily's lips twisted into a smile at thought.

JJ's voice got a little stronger. "Hey Pen, would you do me a favor?"

Garcia's face brightened at having something to do, "Anything."

JJ weakly smiled. "I hate to ask, but neither of us are allowed to drive. Would you go and get us Chinese? I don't like the place that delivers here."

Penelope nodded enthusiastically, "The usual, right? I'll be back faster than a jumping bean jumps."

"Thanks, Pen." Emily stood as Garcia grabbed her purse, walking her to the door.

JJ sighed after she left, putting her arms around Emily's waist. "I'm sorry; I just wanted a few minutes alone with you. We haven't really gotten to talk."

Emily's heart raced as she shifted so their bodies were face to face. "I don't know what to say, Jen." She gave her a sad look. "I know you're hurting, and I can't blame you for wanting someone to ease that. But my feelings are real. I never told you because I didn't want to lose you. And trust me, what happened this morning…" she took a breath. "Jen, if I could wake up beside you every single day, I'd be a happy woman. But I can't be a rebound. I can't be a distraction. I can be your friend, but I can't be an excuse."

"Emily…" JJ looked like she'd been punched in the stomach. "Em, you can't seriously think that that's what you are." Emily looked down, avoiding her gaze. JJ cupped her chin, "Look at me. Emily, I love you. I don't know if I ever really loved Will, but I know I haven't in a long, long time. It took me awhile to realize what these feelings were, but Em… Emily, _look_ at me." She waited for Emily's eyes to meet hers. "I love you. You, Emily. Only you. You are not a rebound, and you are most certainly not an excuse to leave him. You're you, and that's all I want."

The look in Emily's eyes turned JJ into mush. "You do?" Emily whispered. "You love me?"

JJ answered by taking the brunette's face in her hands and kissing her softly. Emily's arms found themselves folded around the blonde agent. JJ pulled apart, "Does that answer your question?"

"I love you, Jennifer." Emily pulled JJ close for another kiss, smiling as their lips pressed together. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

"So how's living with Prentiss going? The bed big enough for both of you? " Morgan asked, winking at JJ.

"Seriously? It's been two months. You're still trying to get details on our sex life?" JJ laughed, playfully hitting him across the arm.

Emily walked in just as Morgan's laugher echoed through the room. "What's so funny?" She asked, kissing JJ on the cheek.

JJ and Morgan just looked at each other and laughed harder.

"Wouldn't you like to know, baby girl." Morgan smirked, hopping off the desk he was sitting on. His smiled faded as he saw Hotch out of the corner of his eye. "Well, here we go."

JJ sighed. "I guess we couldn't last forever without a case." She closed the file she had been working on, returning Emily's kiss.

Emily smiled, "Am I the only one itching to get out of this office?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind that." JJ licked her lips, looking Emily up and down. "But not for a case." She winked.

Emily's knees weakened at the look in JJ's eye. She bit her lip. "You're a tease, Jareau. You know that?"

JJ smiled, leaning in to Emily's ear and letting her words brush her lover's skin. "I won't be tonight." She grinned from ear to ear as she walked away.

"Damn, Prentiss. I don't know how you're standing right about now." Morgan's laugh echoed in her ears as he followed behind JJ. Emily was left standing there, completely bewildered and slightly frustrated.

Hotch's voice was tense as she entered the room. "Yesterday made the seventh victim this week. The unsub is killing a woman a day, and his anger is progressing rapidly based on the severity of the wounds."

Reid's voice floated across the table, "This can't be his first spree, then. He wouldn't go from a non-violent state to killing each day if it were." Flipping through his notes, he asked, "The marks on forearm… what are those?"

The pictures scattered across the table were photos of the victims; on each of the right arms, a circle with an A was branded on their skin.

"Do you think Garcia could blow this up?" JJ asked, turning one of the pictures towards herself for a better look. Morgan was already dialing his phone.

"Thank you for calling Garcia's house of brilliance, how may I astound you today?" Her voice flowed through the speaker.

"Baby girl, I need something blown up for me."

Garcia's pitched heightened, "Mmm, blown up you say? As if anything you have could be enlarged anymore."

Morgan chuckled, "You're on speaker, Garcia. I'll send you the photo."

"Keeping it private, are we?"

Rossi rolled his eyes as Morgan thanked her and hung up the phone. "Does she ever answer like a normal human being?" Rossi asked.

JJ laughed, "That would require her being normal." Rossi hung his head, making JJ giggle. "So Hotch, are we heading out?" she started putting the photos back in the folder.

Hotchner nodded his head. "Wheels up in twenty. We'll finish briefing on the plane. This could be a long one everybody, so make sure you've got everything you'll need."

Emily remained seated as everyone left. JJ stood behind her and started massaging her neck. Emily's head rolled to the side, grateful for JJ's hands.

"Still have that headache?" JJ asked, kneading her shoulders.

Emily made a moaning sound. "Not if you keep this up," she said with a smile.

"Have I mentioned that I love you yet today?" JJ whispered in her ear.

Emily bit her lip. "Unless you have a bed stashed somewhere in this building, I suggest you stop teasing me before I take advantage of you on this table."

JJ grinned and kissed the top of head, humming as she walked away. Emily laughed as JJ blew her a kiss with a wink over her shoulder. She couldn't believe how easy being with JJ was. The friendship was as good and strong as ever, but now incredible sex was thrown in the mix.

Will was still a tough topic with JJ, so they didn't talk about him much. Hotch had made good on his promise to have him arrested, but someone bailed him out and no one had seen him since. JJ refused to sleep without a light on, and Emily had invested in a new security system. She didn't like to admit it, but JJ was still frightened by her ex. Emily always felt pangs of guilt whenever JJ would thrash around in the bed, terrified by a nightmare. In the morning, she always swore that she didn't remember them, but from the look on her face, Emily didn't believe that.

But the fear lessened every day that passed normally, and Emily knew that Will couldn't run forever. They'd catch him one day, and that would be soon.

Morgan popped his head through the door, "Princess, are you coming?"

Emily snapped back to reality with a shake of her head and smiled. "And leave you alone to steal my woman? Never."

On the plane, Emily started to fall asleep as she listened to JJ talk. Ever since the case a few months ago, it was like she could never get enough rest. JJ kept begging her to go back to the doctor, but she hadn't gotten sick again so Emily ignore her requests.

JJ frowned as she saw Emily's chin fall to her chest. They were rehashing the same things, trying to see the unsub from a new angle; it wasn't anything that Emily couldn't afford to miss.

Emily didn't come to until the plane started to land. She stretched as she rose to her feet, looking around to see what she had missed.

As everyone else grabbed their bags, JJ patted Emily's back. "Are you feeling alright, Em? Your head is okay?"

"Yeah, that nap helped. Sorry I passed out on you. Fill me in later?" Emily smiled, kissing JJ's cheek before reaching for their bag.

Still staring with a worried expression, JJ returned the smile. "Sure thing, babe." Her eyes lingered on Emily as the brunette walked off the plane.

"Hey Morgan," Emily called. "Did Garcia ever say what was branded on the victims?"

Morgan yelled back over his shoulder, "Just what it looks like- a circle with an A. We don't know what it means, yet."

JJ jumped in with, "But I'm sure Reid will figure it out." She gave Spencer an evil look. He was always the one to solve the most baffling riddles.

Puzzled, Reid asked "Why me?"

JJ flashed him a reassuring look. "Because you're brilliant, Reid." When it expression didn't change, she added, "It was a compliment."

Reid's eyebrows narrowed, still confused. "Okay…"

Morgan laughed. "So where are we heading, Hotch?"

Hotchner glanced at the file in his hand. "Morgan, go with Prentiss to Hailey Haiken's house." Turning to Emily, he said, "That was the last victim."

Emily nodded as JJ asked, "What about Reid and me?"

"Reid, you'll come with me to the coroner's office. I want to see the bodies to see if they give us any insight. Emily, the press is having a field day over here. I know we don't have much to say yet, but just issue a reassuring statement that we're going to do the best we can and that there's no reason to panic."

"Okay. So just something standard then?" JJ scribbled something in her notebook.

"Whatever you think, JJ. I trust you. Alright everyone, keep your phones on and stay alert. We need to move quickly. He hasn't struck yet today, so we need to catch him before he does."

Everyone murmured in agreement. Morgan waited for Emily as she kissed JJ goodbye. "Be safe." She whispered in JJ's ear.

"You too." JJ couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. "I love you, Em. Please come back to me in one piece."

Emily's eyebrows arched. "You act like I'm going off to war or something. You'll see me in a few hours, baby." She planted another kiss on JJ's cheek. "But I love you too." Emily smiled, trying to reassure the blonde.

JJ's heart ached as she watched Emily climb in the SUV with Derek. Something in her gut was firing off an alarm, but she didn't know why. She sighed as the wheels span out of the parking lot, resigning herself to the statement she was about to make.

**A/N: So, what do you think should happen in the next chapter? Let me know in the amazing reviews that you always leave me! I'm open to suggestions :) **


	8. Chapter 8

The last victim's house hadn't turned up any clues. There were no obvious connections between victims, and it seemed as if the unsub were choosing them at random. No woman had a similar facial structure, and the skin tones and hair colors varied between each victim. Four were religious, one was spiritual, and two thought of themselves as non-believers.

Three victims were mothers, two of which with more than one child. One woman was gay. Receipts and credit card statements didn't show any similar purchases or stores that connected them, and no one used the same doctor or dentist. The victims differed in every way that Emily and Morgan found.

"What if we're looking at this in the wrong way?" Emily asked, shuffling through a stack of mail on Hailey Haiken's desk.

Morgan was fishing through the neatly stacked books in the corner of the room. "What do you mean?" He said without looking up.

"Well we're assuming that he's choosing his victim from a criteria that we're missing." Emily let the letters fall from her fingers, turning her attention to ransacking the drawers. "What if instead, something's triggering his anger and he chooses the first vulnerable woman he sees? You know, the first one he sees alone, or the first woman he notices that appears to be distracted in some way?"

This caught Morgan's attention. "But what could be triggering him every day?"

Emily looked at her watch. "Well its four o'clock right now and none of the victims have been found before eight. But no one's been reported missing yet, either."

Catching on, Morgan said, "So whatever it is, it's happening in the early evening."

"Exactly. And he's only choosing women."

"The second woman- Alexis Byrant… didn't her husband say that their son was taken too, but let go a block away?"

Emily flipped through the notes she'd taken. "Yes." Pausing, she asked, "But why wouldn't he just kill the kid too?"

"Maybe he felt badly considering the kid was just a baby?"

Emily bit her lip. "Yeah, but the dad said that the teddy bear he was found with wasn't his. The unsub gave it to him, and he made sure the carrier was placed someplace it wouldn't be missed. He wanted that baby to be found safely." Her voice trailed off. "Morgan, what if we're looking for a recently separated or divorced dad? Maybe the mother is keeping him away from the child?"

Morgan nodded, reaching for his phone. "Garcia," he started.

"Challenge me," she answered with a smile in her tone.

"Baby girl, is it possible for you to find any recently divorced or separated couples with kids in the area, and then cross check that list with any males with a history of violence or mental illness?"

Garcia made a huffing sound, "I said challenge me, you sexy god of a man. That doesn't even require three buttons."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Let me know what you find."

"Oh don't give up on me yet, I'll have an answer before you hang up the phone. Okay, there we go. In the last year, 57 couples have split up in Airy, Alabama. Of those, 32 couples had kids, and 19 of those couples separated within the last three months."

"Okay and what-"

Garcia interrupted, "I wasn't finished, Mr. Impatient. "Only two women from that group requested a restraining order against their hubbies. Uh…" she paused. "Okay, Melissa Reynolds and Amy Kaiser."

"Thanks, baby girl. You're a genius."

Garcia made a surprised sound, "Morgan… Amy Kaiser's husband spent the last year in Airy's mental health clinic. He lost all visitation rights two weeks ago. He had an outburst in court when the judge ruled, and he was dragged out screaming 'you'll pay." Amy left with the kids to go to her mother's last week." She paused. "If this matches whatever profile you came up with, Kevin Kaiser is your man."

Morgan smiled. "Send me his last known address. I'll bow down to your genius later, baby girl." He closed his phone before she could say another word.

"Emily, come on. I think you might be right. Garcia found a Kevin Kaiser that lives within a five mile radius of each victim. He fits the profile."

Emily dialed Hotchner as she hopped in the passenger seat. "Hotch, we've got a suspect." She spouted off the profile she'd come with, and told him of Garcia's findings.

"Good work, Prentiss. We'll meet you there." As she was about to hang up, he added, "And Prentiss…Wait for us. We don't know how mentally sound this guy is or what kind of episode he could be in."

Emily nodded, mentally agreeing without saying a word. "Morgan, if he follows his normal timeline, he's going to be striking soon." She glanced at the speedometer, "We need to hurry." Morgan's foot pressed the gas a little harder, revving the engine.

They pulled up in front of a two story brick home. "Did Hotch tell us to wait?" Morgan asked, craning his neck to see around the side of the house.

"Yes, he's concerned that Kaiser could be experiencing a psychotic episode." As the words left her mouth, they heard a woman scream.

They glanced at each other, grabbing their guns as they sprang from the SUV. Morgan signaled for her to move left. He nodded as she looked at him and the door. He counted to three on his fingers, and then he threw his weight against it. It collapsed with a crack as the frame splintered.

Emily ran ahead of him, her gun extended before her. She crept against the wall as she rounded a corner, sweeping the room before whispering "clear." They heard the scream again, but it sounded as if it were below them. Morgan's eyes searched the kitchen, pointing with a nod as he noticed the wooden door in the corner of the floor. Standing over it, they heard sobs followed by a man screaming for her to shut up. He put a hand on the handle, looking to Emily for the go-ahead.

She took a breath and signaled for him to open it, leaping down the stairs as she bellowed, "FBI!"

She stopped as she reached the last step, Kevin Kaiser's gun trained on her chest.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot." Kaiser warned. He was unshaven and disheveled, his clothes caked with dirt. The room looked more like a cellar than a basement, its floor damp with rotten wood. There was a woman on the ground behind him, her hands behind her back and feet bound with rope. Her eyes were covered with a blindfold.

"Kevin, you don't want to do this." She said cautiously. Morgan had his gun pointed at Kevin's head, but the overhead light hung lowly and was blocking his shot. "If you shoot me," she reasoned, "then a judge will never let you see your son.

Kevin laughed, "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I've killed seven women. I'm not making it out of here, let alone seeing my kids."

Emily's voice stayed calm. "But Kevin, we know you saved that boy. You didn't have to let him go, but you did. That will count for something."

"But not for enough." he whispered, his eyes narrow. The sound of gunfire echoed through the room; Emily dropped to her knees. She saw Morgan leaning over him as she heard Hotch's voice float down the stairs. JJ appeared over her as the world faded into darkness.

"Em, wake up baby. Open your eyes." JJ's hands were shaking as she pulled at Emily's vest. She slipped it over Emily' head as her finger searched for a pulse.

Emily coughed, her eyes opening with a wince and closing again. JJ lifted Emily's shirt to where the bullet had hit the vest. A welt was already forming. She traced it with her fingers, whispering, "Stay with me, Em. Come on."

Emily struggled to open her eyes. It felt like she had been stabbed, the pain like a flame in her lungs. "And I thought a headache was bad." She mumbled, groaning. It wasn't her first time being shot with a vest on, but it was the first time it had hit her ribs.

JJ giggled a sob, covering her mouth as she tried not to cry. "You're not allowed to do this, Emily Prentiss. You're not allowed to get shot."

"I'll make sure I tell that to the loon with the gun." Emily muttered, trying to sit up.

"No, don't move, Em. Just lay back. Hotch called a bus for you."

"I don't need a hospital, I'm fine." She grumbled, still trying to move. "How's Kaiser? And the woman?"

JJ pushed Emily's chest back to the floor, glaring. "I said not to move." She shook her head. "Kaiser's dead. The woman is fine- probably traumatized, but alive."

"Who killed Kaiser? I didn't get a shot in." Emily's forehead wrinkled.

"Morgan. We heard the shot that hit you when we walked in the kitchen. We were halfway down the stairs when we heard Morgan's."

"Oh." Emily started coughing, her eyes welling with tears as she struggled to breath. JJ took her hand, smoothing her hair.

Hotcher yelled down the stairs, "The paramedics are here. They'll be down in a second. Just hang on."

Emily wheezed, still coughing. She groaned as her head started to throb harder. JJ lifted her hand from Emily's hair, surprised to find it wet with blood. Her eyes widened. "Emily, did you hit your head?"

Emily's face scrunched, "I don't think so." She coughed. The ceiling started spinning, JJ's voice sounding distant. Emily felt a peace fall over her as the world faded away.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of machines beeping drove JJ crazy. Her heart jumped with every foot step she heard, but it fell when they passed her room. It felt like days since Emily was admitted, despite it being just hours. JJ was told an hour ago that the results be would be back quickly, but instead only nurses had been in the room. Emily was still unconscious and no one would tell JJ why. The machines just sat there beeping, the IV bag dripping, and Emily's eyes stayed closed.

JJ had fought to be allowed in the room. Emily was in the ICU, and the nurses had argued that only family was able to visit. Surprisingly, the BAU's section chief Erin Strauss was the one who convinced them that Emily would recover best with JJ by her side. When Hotchner had told the two that he and Rossi would handle Strauss when they first admitted to dating, JJ didn't expect their relationship to be welcomed with open arms.

Strauss never acknowledged it, though. She treated Prentiss and Jareau exactly the same as before they began dating, never mentioning that she knew they were in a relationship. But she used every pull and connection she could find to have JJ treated as Emily's spouse by the hospital. It was gesture that JJ was grateful for, but never expected.

JJ left the room every half hour to update the team, who was waiting nervously down the hall. Even Garcia had flown in when she heard what had happened. From JJ's understanding, the bullet that hit Emily's vest had broken two of her ribs. One of those ribs then punctured her lung, which they re-inflated with a chest tube. JJ had gone into shock when Emily lost consciousness in the cellar, her lips filling with blood as it spilled from her mouth.

But that wasn't the injury that was most concerning. When Emily was shot, her head broke her fall on her way to the floor. They were waiting for the cat-scan to show if any serious damage had been done. JJ had also informed them about her recent headaches, and they were worried over the idea that a pre-existing condition could have worsened by the trauma.

Emily didn't look like herself with the wires and tubes controlling her skin. Her nose and mouth were covered by an oxygen mask, and heart monitor stickers were stuck to her chest. The nurse said the monitor was there to be sure Emily's heart didn't fail as a reaction to respiratory distress. Just in case, there was a crash cart sitting menacingly in the corner. IV's covered Emily's arms and wrists, but the nurse had thoughtfully left one hand free for JJ to hold. She clung to it, the only piece of Emily that she could touch without fear of disturbing a wire or needle.

The nurse had smiled when she last visited to check Emily's vitals. She told JJ not to give up hope, and that Emily could wake up any moment. The nurse gave JJ a look of pity, though, introducing the idea that Emily may be better off asleep. Because of her punctured lung, she wasn't able to be given pain medication at the risk of worsening her breathing. The strongest thing she could have was Tylenol, and the nurse sincerely doubted that Emily would be able to rest once she woke up.

Still, JJ hoped it would be sooner rather than later that the brunette agent opened her eyes. Sighing, she rubbed her face and gently placed Emily's hand on the side of the bed. She was careful to close the door without making a sound, just in case Emily could hear.

Garcia stood as JJ entered the waiting room. "Oh honey, how is she doing?" Her eyes were filled with JJ's pain.

JJ forced a smile and stifled a yawn as Rossi left to get her coffee. "No change, yet." She said sadly. "We're still waiting on the CT results."

She sat down between Morgan and Penelope, and Morgan put a hand on her lap. "I don't know anyone who's more of a fighter than Emily." He smiled, meeting JJ's tired gaze, "She'll make it through this."

Garcia looked to Hotchner, "But if she wasn't actually shot, I don't understand. Why is she so hurt?"

Hotch sighed and dropped his head to his hands. He partially blamed himself for this; he had told the first ambulance to take the woman they found, since Emily had a vest on when she was shot. He kept playing it over in his head, questioning whether or not she would have been okay if she'd taken the first ride.

Reid, aware that Hotch wasn't going to answer, went into detail about broken ribs and punctured ribs and spouted off statistics about head injuries. It didn't help Garcia understand though, and it made JJ burst into tears. Reid sunk back in his chair, knowing he had said too much.

"JJ, we're here for you. You can cry all you need to." Morgan wrapped a firm arm around her. "But you need to hold it together. Emily is going to pull through this, and when she does she's going to need you. You need to look after yourself so you can look after her, okay?"

Garcia rubbed JJ's back soothingly. "And anything you need- either of you- we'll be here. All of us." She looked around at everyone, receiving nods in agreement.

Hotch's voice cracked, "Prentiss will never give up, JJ. Not when you're here." He did his best to smile.

JJ nodded, doing her best to keep her sniffles from turning back into sobs. Her body trembled, shivering from the sheer overload of emotion. Rossi returned, handing her the cup with his attempt of a smile. He patted her arm before sitting down.

"Thank you, guys. I appreciate you being here, and I know Emily does too." Letting the coffee warm her hands, she whispered. "But you don't have to stay. I know it's been a long day for everyone, and sitting out here can't be fun."

Garcia stared her down. "Jennifer Jareau, I did not spend the last four hours on a plane in order to leave your ass alone in a hospital. My butt is going to make best friends with this chair, and you're going to like it."

Morgan, laughing at Garcia's outburst, said, "The same goes for me, JJ. I'm not going anywhere." The others nodded in agreement.

JJ smiled a thank you towards her friends. "I appreciate it, guys. You know I love you." Sighing, she pulled her tired body from the chair and forced her legs drag themselves back to the room.

She leaned over the bed and kissed Emily on the cheek. "I love you, pretty woman." JJ lingered, tracing the details of the brunette's delicate face. "Please, please come back to me." She whispered.

She sank down, her back aching from the uncomfortable cushion. She took Emily's hand in her own, kissing the top of Emily's fingers. She rested her forehead against the rails of the bed.

When Emily's hand twitched, JJ thought she was dreaming. She'd just drifted off, and she smiled at the thought. But then she felt it again. She raised her head, praying with her entire being that Emily had finally come back.

Two hazel eyes stared back at her as she met Emily's gaze. "Oh, Em." JJ began weeping, her hands trying to find some part of Emily to hold. "Oh god, thank you." She cried. Emily's arm tried to reach for her, but she whimpered with pain. "Oh, baby. It's okay. I'm right here." JJ kissed Emily's hand.

Her smile was interrupted by an alarm that sounded through the room. Emily's head snapped back, her body rigid. A blue light started to flash in the doorway, an intercom blaring "Code blue."

JJ was pushed out of the way by a swarm of doctors and nurses, her body numb as someone yelled, "Clear!"

**A/N: I know y'all hate it when I do that, but stay tuned... as always, let me hear your suggestions and your predictions for what comes next :) **


	10. Chapter 10

"JJ?" Emily cried, her voice weak and hoarse. "JJ?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm right here." JJ soothed, tucking Emily's hair behind her ear. "I'm here."

Emily visibly relaxed, her heart rate on the monitor dropping to a normal range. Her eyes closed, her mind sending her back to a restless sleep.

JJ plopped back into her chair, wishing that her brunette could get a peaceful night's rest. It felt like an eternity since Emily had been shot in the cellar; JJ could hardly believe that it was just two days ago. They were still in Airy, Alabama- the home of their last case.

It had been a shaky 48 hours with Emily slipping in an out of consciousness. The lung that her rib had punctured deflated twice since being fixed, and both times Emily went into respiratory failure. More than seventy percent of her lung had collapsed. There was a chest tube inserted between her second and third rib, and a machine was attached to suction the air and keep the lung inflated. So far, it was working just as it should. It had been a full 12 hours since her last episode, and the doctors told JJ that was a huge milestone.

If all went well, they told JJ that Emily should be more alert and functional by this time tomorrow. Looking at her watch, JJ couldn't wait. She smiled as the machines surrounded them, beeping with a steady tune. Yesterday, she had hated the sound; today, she welcomed it. With every even beep, Emily grew stronger.

Leaning over the bed, JJ whispered. "I'll be right back, Em. Garcia's called me six times, so I'm going to meet her in the hall." She planted a kiss over Emily's lips, being careful not to dislodge the oxygen hose that ran across her face. "I love you, pretty woman. Emily's eyes fluttered open, her lips twisting into a slight smile.

"How is she?" Garcia asked, standing on the other side of the ICU doors.

"Better." JJ smiled, jumping as the doors slammed behind her.

Garcia's eye brows arched, "Jumpy, are we?"

JJ laughed tiredly. "I think the coffee is wearing off."

"Well, then it's a good thing that I just sent my man-candy to get some." She winked.

"Oh, you know just the right thing to say to me." JJ moaned, laughing.

"There's that smile, you gorgeous girl!" Garcia grinned. Just then, Morgan strolled in with a tray of doughnuts and coffee.

"Derek Morgan, if there's a Bavarian Crème in there, I will shove you against the wall right here and now." Garcia's eyes sparkled.

"Baby girl, would I ever disappoint?"

JJ laughed at her friend's banter. "Hey, where's mine?" She smiled.

"There's enough of me to go around, ladies." Morgan flashed JJ a wink.

Garcia playfully smacked him in the chest. "Oh no, hot stuff- you're mine. The blonde's got her own plaything just beyond those doors."

Morgan's face dropped a little, his voice softening. "Speaking of, how's our girl?"

JJ smiled again. "She's better. If she keeps on like this, we'll be out of here in no time."

"I knew she'd make it." Morgan's smile returned.

Garcia butted in, "But we have a new rule for our broken princess."

Morgan's eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

JJ and Garcia locked eyes, both nodding with a smile. "Positive energy." Garcia said. "No more negative thoughts. From this point on, we no longer assume that there's something to worry about. Emily will be fine, and she doesn't need us to fretting every second."

Morgan cocked his head, looking towards JJ. "So I can't ask how she's doing?"

JJ smiled. "No, you can ask whatever you'd like. But stop worrying. Trust me, I need to work on that part too." She laughed. "But I'm going to assume that the worst has past, and be thankful that she's alive."

Garcia looked to Morgan. "Our girl needs positive thoughts, not all this gloomy-gus attitude that's been spreading around." Looking to JJ, she said in a firm tone. "I know she will be okay."

"Me too. I just hope she gets moved out of the ICU soon. I know it would do her a world of good to see you guys."

"Oh, I want to see her too." Garcia whined. "It's not fair that they won't let us. Don't these silly people know that we're all family?"

JJ shook her head. "Trust me, I've tried. But maybe she'll get moved tomorrow. She really is doing better." She gave Penelope a genuine smile. "Are you guys sticking around? I need to get back to her room."

"Sure thing," Garcia said, looking at Morgan for approval.

He nodded, "We'll be here. Hotch called an hour ago, they all got back safely."

"Good. Okay, well I'll come back out in a few hours then." She hesitated, then wrapped her arms around Garcia. "Thank you, Pen. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Garcia returned the hug, "Anything for you, darling. We'll be here."

JJ smiled over her shoulder as she disappeared through the doors. It wasn't a long walk back to the room. One of her favorite nurses waived. JJ couldn't help but think that a person has been in the hospital too long when the staff gets friendly and knows them by name.

It was nice to have a friendly face, though- especially when she was so far from home and her only two friends were stuck in a waiting room.

JJ had to admit, she felt better after her shower. One of the nurses had offered their locker room so she could wash up, and it made a world of difference. Emily was sleeping when she walked in the room, which wasn't surprising. While she woke up constantly, she only stayed awake for minutes at a time.

"I'm back, Em." Smiling, JJ kissed her. Her lips were warm, which was an improvement over the way they felt a few hours ago.

Emily's heavy eyes opened. "JJ?" she asked. As she spoke, the tube attached between her ribs made a gurgling sound, like it were a straw blowing bubbles in water.

"Hey, there sleepy head." JJ stroked Emily's hand, lifting it to her lips.

Usually, this would be the point where Emily's head would roll to the side and she'd drift back to sleep. Instead, to JJ's surprise, she reached her arm towards the blonde until she touched JJ's face. "I love you, Jen." Emily smiled. Lightly, she guided JJ's lips towards hers.

When they pulled apart, JJ beamed. "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." Emily chuckled, and JJ looked at her in amazement as she waited for her to cough. She didn't. JJ smiled ever harder.

"Jen?" Emily whispered.

"Yes, baby?"

Emily struggled to shift her body, making room for JJ in the bed. "Lay with me?"

JJ melted, biting her lip. "I want to Em, but I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll start coughing until I can't stop if you don't lay down." Emily joked, trying her best to look angry.

JJ shook her head in disbelief, her eyes sparking with laughter. "We have to be careful, okay? I can't hurt you, Em. I can't do this again; I can't lose you."

Emily's chest rose and fell, struggling to swallow. She patted the space she made, extending her hand. JJ lowered the guard rail and eased herself into the gap, being careful to avoid the chest tube and all the needles attached to Emily. JJ rearranged her body until her head rested against Emily's collarbone. The brunette smile, kissing JJ's hair. "I love you, Jennifer Jareau. With all my heart."

JJ hadn't felt so peaceful since before their last case. Laying there, safe in Emily's arms, she slid into a much needed slumber.

**A/N: I'm sure you're getting tired of these hospital scenes, but 11 will be the last one. So tune in for the next few chapter. Predictions, anyone? ;) I'm open to suggestions!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is more fluff than anything. It explains Emily's health and sets them free to go home, so bear with me. I didn't want to jump around too much without offering explanations.**

"JJ, I swear to God if you don't let me out of this bed, I will scream and say you're trying to take advantage of me." Emily glared at the blonde.

Emily's pouting made JJ laugh. "Babe, everyone knows that it's not taking advantage if you're willing. And look at me," JJ eyed herself over, "You know you'd be willing."

Emily grumbled, but she rolled eyes.

"Good morning, sunshines!" Garcia sang sweetly, sweeping into the room with an armful of flowers and balloon.

"Pen, JJ is being mean to me!" Emily huffed, crossing her arms.

Garcia fluffed the flowers so they filled the vase perfectly. "Darling, I hate to tell you, but this precious girl has earned the right to pick on you." She pat Emily's head. "But there, there. Just think, she'll have to help you shower… that'll teach her, right?" Garcia winked.

Emily blushed as JJ giggled. "Oh, it's not like I'm holding you hostage, Em. You heard the doctor. No walking. If you want me to push you around in a wheelchair, I'd be happy-"

Emily cut her off, "I do not want a wheelchair! I am not an invalid."

"Of course you're not, sweet heart," Garcia teased. "You're just confined to a very uncomfortable bed for an unknown amount of time."

Emily blinked, staring evilly at her friend. "You know, Garcia. I do work for the FBI. I could kill you and they'd never find your body."

Garcia looked to JJ, suppressing a laugh. "You've got to get out of bed in order to kill me!" She hopped away from the bed before Emily could slap her.

"Oh geeze," JJ sighed with a smile. She arched her eyebrows, "I forget, are we in a hospital or a mental ward?"

"So when can I get sprung?" Emily asked, her voice hopeful.

JJ made a motion for Emily to move her feet. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she said, "Well, I spoke to the doctor this morning when you were sleeping. He wants to give your chest a chance to heal a little more so nothing ruptures on the plane. He said that the change in altitude could cause your lung to collapse again." Seeing the look on Emily's face, she added, "But that's all we're waiting for, Em. Just a day or two."

Emily sighed and spread her arms, her way of calling JJ into her. JJ obliged, curling her body into the brunette. "I know I'm a pain, but you know I love you, right?" She kissed JJ's forehead.

"I know." JJ looked up, smiling sweetly.

"Okay, I love you and all, but I'm here for a girl's day- not to watch a bad afterschool special."

"What, you don't want to see my nurse outfit?" JJ winked.

"Hey! I haven't even seen that yet!" Emily grabbed JJ around the stomach, tickling her and biting her neck as she tried to pull away.

Garcia rolled her eyes. "I think I liked it better when you were in a coma."

Emily picked up the pillow that was resting behind her and chucked it at Garcia's head. Garcia ducked just in time. She stuck her tongue out at Emily, making JJ laugh. Emily smiled, leaning her head back to rest, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Are you alright, Em?" JJ's voice softened, eyes filled with concern. She leaned into Emily, exploring her neck to her waist with her hand.

Emily opened her eyes, exhaustion evident. "I'm fine." She smiled. "Pen, put on a movie." Emily stifled a yawn as Garcia dug through her bag.

Garcia pulled a chair in close to the bed after sticking a DVD into the television. "Prepare to be traumatized, my pretties. I picked a scary one."

JJ and Emily rolled with laughter as 101 Dalmatians filled the screen. Garcia's forehead wrinkled, flipping over the case. "Those bastards! Where is my Saw movie?" she cried.

Once the laughter had subsided, Emily wiped a tear from her eye, "It's okay, Pen. This works." Her smile stayed glued to her face until she fell into a peaceful sleep.

JJ and Garcia watched it though, munching on popcorn that the nurse had been nice enough to bring. Twenty minutes after it ended, Emily lifted her heavy head and said, "Does anyone else want Chinese? Because I think I want it more than I want out of this bed."

Penelope smiled, loving the idea of being of use. "Your wish is my command! Well, unless you wish for something like a cigarette. Then you'd just get an ass whooping."

She picked up her purse, humming as she left the room.

"How was the movie?" She asked sleepily.

JJ pressed her lips to Emily's. "I don't know; I was watching you sleep."

"Well I bet that won't win any Oscars." Emily joked. JJ was silent for a moment, and Emily noticed the shift in mood. "What's wrong, Jen?"

JJ just looked at her sadly. "I know you want to get out of here, but I'm worried."

Emily held her closer. "Of what?"

JJ buried her face in the brunette's chest. "It's barely been two weeks, Em. I don't want you to get worse when we leave."

"Oh baby," Emily kissed JJ's hair. "Nothing's going to happen. I'm fine now. I promise."

"But I know you… you're going act like superwoman, and you're not going to let me see your pain until it's bad enough that I can't help."

Emily sighed, "Well, what can I do? This has been hard enough for you, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it easier."

JJ lifted her head. "Will you follow the doctor's orders? Bed rest for a week, and taking it easy for longer?"

Emily's voice fell, "I don't like needing help, Jen. You know that…"

"I know." She paused for a second, "But I don't like seeing you like this, and if taking my help would prevent that… please?" JJ pleaded.

She sighed again, running her hands through the blonde's long hair. "Okay, Jen. I promise. I'll do what you tell me, and I'll pretend I'm made of glass. I want to be here for you, and I know I need to take care of myself in order to do that." Emily smiled reassuringly. "Plus, having you nurse me back to health might have its benefits."

"Oh really now, Agent Prentiss. What did you have in mind?" JJ leaned in, parting Emily's lips with her tongue.

A few minutes later, when they pulled apart, Emily whispered, "Okay, I either need a bigger bed or out of this one." JJ just giggled, taking safety in Emily's embrace.

When the door crept open, they both expected Garcia to be the culprit. Instead, it was Emily's doctor. He had a large file in his hands.

"Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau. Could I have a moment?" he smiled.

JJ looked to Emily, worried. Emily took JJ's hand in hers and nodded.

"Well, I've looked over your file and it seems like your lung is healing nicely. The incision site looks good, too."

"So how long do you think it'll take to be discharged?" Emily asked.

"Would it break your heart if I sent you home tonight?" Emily and JJ each broke into a huge smile. The doctor laughed, "I didn't think so. But there are a couple of conditions, okay?"

JJ reached for her notepad. "Okay, shoot."

Emily stared at her. "Really? A notepad? Do you ever turn the FBI thing off?"

JJ just rolled her eyes. "You were saying, doctor?" she asked innocently.

"First, you are on strict bed rest for a minimum of a week. That doesn't mean the couch or the front porch, and that doesn't mean going for a ride in the car. That means you on your back in a bed where you're lying flat under blankets and on pillows. Does that sound too menacing?"

Emily fought the urge to protest. "Okay, deal. What else?"

"You're out of work for five weeks, no ifs-ands-or-buts."

Emily looked at JJ, "Well, I could still come in with you and help with paperwork or something."

"No, you didn't understand me. You're out of work. As in not going in. At all. Is that a problem?"

Emily sighed and JJ answered, "No, sir. She'll be good." She glared at Emily.

"Good. You also can't lift anything heavier than ten pounds, there will be no drinking, and you need to be evaluated before returning to the field." He paused, catching JJ's stare. "And Agent Jareau?"

She tilted her head. "Yes sir?"

"You're going to be Agent Prentiss's primary caretaker, is that right?"

Emily flinched at the term, but JJ nodded.

"As such, you're going to have a few requirements yourself. Are you prepared to handle that?"

Her forehead wrinkled, "I think so. But what kind of requirements?"

He folded his hands and cracked his knuckles. "Well, Agent Prentiss will need a lot of assistance. You're going to need time off work until she's cleared to return as well. Will that be a problem? Because I can't release her unless someone will be home with her at all times."

JJ sighed a breath of relief. "Of course, I had already planned on being off work."

"Well then good," the doctor smiled. "I'll get started on the discharge papers and I'll have a nurse come in to show you how to care for the incision." As he stood to leave, he exclaimed, "Oh! I almost forgot. We never discussed the cat scan results."

JJ's face fell. "Is there a problem? The other doctor told me she didn't hurt her head when she fell."

The doctor sat back down. "The brain is a tricky thing. Emily, you've had three cat-scans since the first night you were admitted. While they don't show any signs of damage, they don't assure me that everything is fine, either. Agent Jareau descried the type of headaches you were having, and I had Saint Brides fax me your records from your last ER visit. Over-exhaustion could explain them, as would an abundance of stress… but if they continue or worsen, you need to see a specialist. Is that clear?"

Emily smiled. "If it gets me out of here, I'll see a snorkeling gypsy."

"Well alright then, I'll get the ball rolling for you to leave. I'd expect about an hour or so; will that be adequate?"

"Yes sir, thank you so much." As the door closed behind him, JJ grasped Emily's face and kissed her passionately. "I love you Emily Prentiss. Even if they just gave you a prescription to make me your bitch."

Garcia popped in right after they pulled away. "What's up Butterup?" she asked, attempting to balance the tray of Chinese food.

**A/N: So what did you think? Do I still have your interest? JJ's psycho hubby will make an appearance in the next chapter, as will Emily's homophobic mom. Any predictions? Suggestions? Let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

JJ's eyes flung open at the sound of a crash in the kitchen. Glancing at Emily, who was still fast asleep, she rose from the bed without making a sound. She slowly opened her nightstand drawer, sliding the clip into her gun.

With her back to the door frame, she peered into the dark room. There was a figure standing near the sliding glass door, moving slowly towards JJ.

JJ turned, flipping the light switch and screaming, "FBI! Don't move!"

The woman's eyes winced from the light as she took a drag on her cigarette, eying JJ up and down. "Long legs, blonde hair…You must be my daughter's whore." She blew a ring of smoke.

Emily stumbled into the kitchen, her gun frantically aimed at the woman. She paused, her eyes attempting to focus, the lines around her lips tight. "Mom?"

"You know, you really shouldn't let your playthings run around waving guns. She could have killed me." Elizabeth huffed, puffing another cloud of smoke.

JJ still had her gun extended, blinking as she tried to comprehend the situation. "Mother?" She looked to Emily. "This is your mom?"

"Sadly." Emily sighed. Mother, what are you doing here at-" she looked at the clock over the oven. "4am?"

"Well its 9am in Pairs, dear." She said, as if that explained everything.

Emily just stared at her. "What do you want? What are you doing here?"

JJ sneered, "How did you get in?"

Elizabeth smirked, "Your security system is severely lacking." Eyes pointed at JJ, she added, "I suppose it was you whom picked it out? Emily would never have been so careless."

JJ's lips parted, gawking at Emily's mother. Emily stepped in before a fight broke out. "Mother, you can't speak to JJ like that. You're in my house unannounced and unwelcome."

"JJ?" Elizabeth snickered. "That sounds like the name of a hooker."

JJ felt tears welling from in eyes. She kissed Emily lightly on the cheek and whispered, "I'm going back to bed. I love you."

Emily caught the blonde around the waist. "Wait, I'll come with you." She turned her attention back to Elizabeth. "There's a hotel down the street. They're more suited to your brand of hostility. Get out of my apartment."

"Emily, dear." She clicked her tongue. "You've been brainwashed by this tramp. Don't you see? Your lifestyle is an abomination! How am I supposed to explain this to everyone? Think of your father!"

Emily gave Elizabeth an exasperated look. "And having a mother like you is disgrace. How dare you come into my home and insult my family?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Family? If she-" her eyes flashed to JJ, "is your family, then I'm not your mother." She smiled smugly. "Its your choice. Be sure to choose wisely."

"Then I guess I'm not your daughter, so you can stop being disappointed. Get out of my house, Elizabeth." Emily led JJ firmly towards the bedroom, leaving Elizabeth dumbfounded in the kitchen.

"This won't be the last you see of me, Emily." Elizabeth's voice floated through the hall, followed by a slam as she let herself out.

"I'm sorry, Jen. I swear, I didn't know she'd just show up like this." Emily's face had fallen, pleading for JJ's understanding.

JJ cupped Emily's face in her hands. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just sorry she treats you that way."

"I don't care how she treats me, Jen. I care how she treats you, and the things she said…"

JJ smiled, pressing her lips to Emily. "Don't worry about that." She smiled.

Glancing down at the gun in JJ's hand, Emily whispered. "I'm sorry she scared you."

Realizing that her fingers were still wrapped around it, she laughed nervously and handed it to the brunette. "It's alright. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when I heard her. I thought I was overreacting; I didn't expect to actually find someone."

Emily's eyes narrowed. "Do you hear noises like that a lot?"

JJ nodded, "I have a hard time sleeping, sometimes."

"Oh Jen, why didn't you tell me?" Emily's face melted.

"You've had enough to worry about, Em. I knew I was just being paranoid. I didn't want to upset you or give you a reason to leave."

Emily slipped her hands around the blonde's waist. "Jennifer Jareau, you will never upset me. And I will _never_ leave you, especially not because you're afraid."

"But-"

Emily stopped her. "No, no buts. I want you to feel safe with me, Jen. I don't want you to be afraid to sleep in your own house."

"I'm just being silly." She whispered. "I know you wouldn't let anything happen."

"Exactly." Emily placed a hand under JJ's chin, raising it until their eyes met. "Look at me, JJ. I will never let Will hurt you again. And if you have to wake me up every time the water heater kicks on or the wind blows in order to feel safe, then that's what I want you to do. You will never chase me away, and I will always be here to soothe your fears." Emily paused, waiting for a response. JJ just nodded. "Do you hear me, Jen? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

JJ smiled, resting her forehead into Emily's neck. "I love you Emily Prentiss. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

Emily kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly. "I love you too, Jennifer. Come on, let go back to sleep."

They climbed back into bed and JJ fell asleep quickly in Emily's arms. Emily just stared at the ceiling though, wondering what she could do to make JJ's life better. She hoped things would go back to normal once she was cleared to return to work. Being cooped up in the house wasn't easy for either of them, and she thought it gave JJ too much time to think.

They'd been home for two weeks now, and Emily was feeling significantly better. She still had trouble standing for long periods of time, and it was easy for her to run out of breath. But her headaches had lessened, and she could feel her strength growing every day.

She had kept her promise. She was taking it easy and letting JJ take care of her, something Emily found hard to accept. Emily considered herself a very independent person, and she didn't like having to rely on someone for such simple things.

All in all, though, she was happy. Looking at the blonde in her arms, Emily smiled. As she kissed JJ's hair, JJ slipped a hand under Emily's shirt. Sparks spread through Emily's veins, her skin sensitive to her lover's touch.

JJ wasn't as asleep as Emily thought. Feeling the brunette's body tremble, she smiled. She lightly brushed her fingers down Emily's side. Emily shivered again, her hips twitching under JJ's weight. JJ kept going, still pretending to be asleep.

Emily bit her lip as JJ's skin touched hers. Emily felt her fingers glide down the blonde's spine, applying pressure as she reached her waist. JJ responded with a slight sexy sigh. Emily smiled at the feel of JJ's body beginning to push against hers with a rhythm matching Emily's massaging hands.

Finally, JJ lifted her head and met her lover's mouth. With one hand clasping JJ's neck, Emily parted JJ's lips with her tongue. She used the weight of her body to overpower the blonde, climbing on top of her. Slowly and passionately, she undressed her; first JJ's old, worn FBI t-shirt, then the boxers that she wore as shorts. Emily kissed JJ's stomach as her hands slide down her thighs, pulling away her panties.

JJ moaned, arching against Emily. She clutched the sheet as she trembled, her body tightening around Emily's fingers. Emily sighed as she plunged into JJ, working her tongue and fingers into a rhythm that had JJ losing control.

JJ screamed Emily's name as her body shattered, her eyes rolling back into her head. As Emily came up for air, JJ pushed against her and threw her on her back. She ripped Emily's shirt above her head, simultaneously pulling her pants and panties from her waist. It didn't take much to drive Emily past the point of no return; Emily moaned, her walls falling as she clenched against JJ's fingers. Emily came undone in silent gasps, her body quaking from JJ's touch.

JJ wanted to push her further, but Emily's shallow breathing forced her to stop. She laid her head against her lover's bare chest as they both fought to catch their breath.

"God, I love you." JJ panted, smiling. Entwined together, they both drifted into a serene and peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Are we going to tell Emily, at least? I understand not telling JJ, but shouldn't she know?" Reid asked, his arms folded in front of him.

Rossi shook his head. "No, no one here is to tell either of them what's going on. They both need their rest, and this will only worry them." He looked to Morgan. "I want eyes on their apartment every second of every day. Get Garcia to watch the cameras we installed."

"I don't think that's a good eye," Morgan said. "Garcia their best friend, and we all know she can't keep anything important from anyone."

Hotchner sighed. "Good point. We need to do this without including Garcia. No one outside of this room is permitted to know, does everyone understand me?" Reid, Morgan, and Rossi nodded their heads.

"Alright then. Morgan, you've got first watch. Reid, keep trying to track his movements." Rossi exhaled heavily.

Each of their eyes fell on the note and pictures scattered across the table. Bold letters spelling "You're dead" jumped from the paper, leaving a sinking feeling in Reid's gut.

Hotch whispered with finality, "It's settled then. William LaMontagne is now our number one priority. I don't care if we get him dead or alive. Just find him."

**A/N: So? What do you think? Do I still have your interest? ;) Let me know what you'd like to see next.**


	13. Chapter 13

"My liege?" Garcia's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey, Pen. Want to come over for a girl's day?" JJ twirled her hair around her finger as she spoke.

Penelope squealed, "Oh! Yes! I'll bring the wine and movies!"

"Emily can't drink yet," JJ laughed. "Can we substitute it for ice cream?"

"Damn, she really was more fun in a coma." Garcia muttered.

Emily yelled into the phone over JJ's shoulder, "Hey! I heard that!"

After a pause, Garcia hung up. JJ stared at the phone, which showed she had full signal. She dialed Garcia back.

"My liege?" Garcia answered sweetly.

"What happened? The line went dead."

"Line? What line?" she said innocently.

Emily burst into fit of laughter. "Tell Garcia she can't re-start a conversation by hanging up."

JJ chuckled too, shaking her head. "Well, what do you say Pen? Do you want to come over? We're going crazy here on house arrest and we could use a friendly face."

She could hear Garcia smile. "Sure thing. What time do you want me?"

JJ glanced at Emily, who shrugged her shoulders. "Anytime is good. We'll order in and make a night of it, okay?"

"Okay! See you soon!" JJ could hear Garcia humming as she hung up the phone.

Emily's cell started ringing as soon as JJ sat down. "Prentiss." She answered. She could hear someone breathing, but they didn't say a word back. "Hello?" she paused. The caller was still there. She glimpsed at the screen, which showed it was a restricted call. "Hello?" she repeated, frowning.

Whoever it was hung up. JJ stared at Emily. "Who was that?"

"I don't know," she said, sill looking at the screen. "It was from a blocked number. They were just breathing."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe it was just the wrong number." As the words left Emily's lips, the house phone started to ring.

JJ reached over the table and pulled it out of the receiver. "Hello?"

Again, she could only hear someone's breathing. It was heavy, like they were doing it purposefully. "Who is this?" A deep voice chuckled and the line went dead.

Emily pulled JJ into her arms. "I'll call Hotch, you text Garcia. Don't mention the phone calls, just tell her to bring her laptop." She kissed the blonde's forehead. "Stop worrying."

"I'm not." JJ lied, forcing a smile. Emily kissed her again, holding her tightly as she dialed Hotch.

"Hotchner." He answered flatly.

"Hotch, its Prentiss."

His tone brightened. "I'm not letting you come back early, if that's what you're calling for."

She strained a smile. "No, that's not it. I know I'm probably over reacting, but something weird just happened."

Hotchner motioned Morgan to his desk, putting Emily on speaker phone. "What's going on?"

"Well, my cell rang and no one answered. They just stayed on the line, and I could hear them breathing. And as soon as they hung up, the house phone rang too. The same thing happened, except JJ heard him laugh before It went dead."

Hotch was quiet, scribbling on a sheet of paper. He turned it so Morgan could read. TRACE THEIR PHONES.

"Hotch?" Emily asked, "You there?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm here, sorry. It's probably just some kids playing a prank. Try not to worry. If it happens again, give me a call."

Emily bit her lip. "Okay, well if you think it's nothing…"

He gave Emily his most reassuring tone. "You over think things, Prentiss. Just relax and enjoy your time off. Call me if there's any more problems."

Unconvinced, Emily hung up and smiled at JJ. "He told me not to worry, that it was probably just a prank." She hoped that was all it was, anyway.

JJ's eyes were full of fear. "Do you believe him?"

They both jumped as the doorbell rang.

"Stay here." Emily ordered. She went to the bedroom, returning with her gun. "JJ, get behind the couch."

"No!" she whispered angrily, standing behind her.

"I swear to god, get behind the couch." Emily yelled in a hushed tone. The knocking grew louder. "JJ. Do it. Now." JJ did as she was told, crouching behind the leather.

Emily wished she had a peephole in her door. She took a breath and swung it open, pointing the gun at an unsuspecting Penelope Garcia.

Garcia's hands flew above her head. "It's me!" she shrieked, dropping the bags and laptop she had been juggling.

Emily slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. JJ came out of hiding, taking the gun from the shaking agent.

"What the hell is going on?" Garcia asked, a hand over her chest.

"I overreacted." Emily whispered, still panting. JJ clicked the safety and stuck the gun between her back and the waistband of her jeans. She put an arm around Emily and led her to the couch.

"What on Earth made you think you needed a gun?" Garcia questioned, picking up her stuff. "Wait." She stood up, staring at JJ. "Does this have to do why you wanted my laptop?"

Emily folded into JJ as the blonde nodded her head. "Someone called Emily's cell and then the house phone. He was just breathing; he didn't say a word."

"How do you know it was a man?" Garcia asked, opening her laptop and typing like a maniac.

"He laughed when I asked who it was."

Emily whispered, "Hotch said it was probably just a prank. I don't know why I got so worked up." Her hand was still over her ribcage.

"Em, are you okay?" JJ slipped her fingers under Emily's. "Does it hurt to breathe?"

She nodded. "I think it's just an anxiety thing."

JJ pulled her closer, one hand where Emily was holding her side, the other at the crook of her neck to check her pulse. It beat frantically under her fingertips. "Pen, could you get her some water?"

Garcia moved swiftly, knowing exactly where the glasses were. She handed it to JJ, who put it gently to Emily's lips. Emily's hands shook too badly to hold it.

"Just breathe, baby. Everything is fine." JJ kissed her cheek. "It's not Will. It was just a prank."

"I don't know why I'm acting like this." Emily sighed, trying to get her breathing under control. "If I get this worked up over a phone call, what's going to happen when I'm back at work getting shot at?"

"Well that's simple," JJ smiled. "I told you're not allowed to get shot at anymore. Remember?" This made Emily laugh. JJ could feel her heart beat slowing down, the rapid thumping in Emily's body lessening against her own skin.

"Okay, I hacked into your phone line. If he calls again, I've got him." Garcia smiled.

Emily's eyebrows arched. "Which phone? How? We didn't-"

"Do you doubt my genius, Ms. Attacks me with a gun?" Garcia winked.

JJ reached over and patted Garcia's arm. "Thank you, Pen."

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked Emily softly.

Emily returned the smile. "I'm sorry I scared you. I heard the knocking and I forgot that I took your key."

"What did you expect to find on the other side of that door?" Garcia probed, watching the brunette's reaction closely.

Emily just shook her head. "I don't know, honestly. I thought it might be Will coming after Jen." She looked at JJ. "An image of him killing you just flashed through my mind, and I don't know…" her voice trailed off.

JJ's grip tightened around Emily's waist. "I'm right here, sweet heart. No one's coming after me."

"That's right, and if they do I'll use the force to stop them." Garcia had taken the television remote and started waving like a light saber. "Feeeeeeel the force!" she roared, balancing on one leg in a ninja-styled pose.

Emily and JJ both cracked up. Garcia lost balance and fell back into the chair, laughing as the remote crashed to the floor.

With a smile spread across her face, Emily asked, "What movies did you bring?"

* * *

Morgan sat a sheet of paper on Hotchner's desk. "Lynch said Garcia's already tapped into both of Emily's phone lines."

Hotch shook his head. "Damn it, I didn't want to involve her with this."

"Well, they must not think anything's up because they haven't called back yet."

Reid popped his head through the office door. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What now?" Hotch sighed, throwing the paper back on his desk.

"Someone disabled the security cameras we set up, and a Jane Doe was just found with a note balled in her hand."

"What's the Jane Doe have to do with Will?" Morgan asked.

Reid just stood there, trying to find the right words. "Uh, well…"

"Just spit it out, Reid. I don't have time for games." Hotch's voice was tense.

"She looks exactly like Emily. And the note said 'you'll pay'. It was written in the victim's blood."

Hotch dropped his head into his hands. "Get Rossi."

"Yes, sir." Reid turned quickly, scrambling to find him.

"Do we need to tell them what's going on?" Morgan had his arms folded in front of him.

"No, not yet." Hotch said firmly. "But I want you to go over there and stay with them. Make up an excuse, don't let them know anything until I say so."

"But what should I say? You know Emily and JJ- they'll suspect something. And Garcia can smell a lie from a mile away."

"I don't care, Derek. Think of something. I don't think Emily can handle this, right now." He put a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Take care of them, Morgan. I'll have people watching the street, but I'm counting on you." He sat back down. "And don't let Garcia leave. If Will has seen her go inside, he may target her once she leaves."

Morgan nodded, holstering his gun. Hotch handed him another with an ankle strap.

"Don't let me down." he said.

**A/N: Predictions, anyone? :) I'm not sure where I want to go with this quite yet, so I'm up for suggestions! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Princess! Garcia! JJ! Let me in!" Morgan pounded his fist against the door.

Penelope creaked it open, looking around before letting Morgan through.

"What the hell, baby girl?" he asked, running a hand over his head. "What's going on?"

"JJ and Emily got a little freaked out over some prank phone calls." Garcia grabbed his arm, yanking him through the door. "I guess I'm a little on edge too."

Morgan looked at Emily and JJ. "Are you guys alright?"

Emily nodded. "I must be getting paranoid from being in this house so long." She joked.

JJ smiled, "Maybe we've just watched too many horror movies."

Garcia stared at Morgan, her eyes drilling holes through his. "What are you not telling us?" she glared.

Morgan raised his hands. "You guys are the crazy ones, not me."

"No," Garcia took a step forward, a finger jabbing his chest. "You're lying. You've got that guilty look in your eye."

"What are you doing here anyway, Morgan?" JJ asked.

Emily stood up too. "Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" he looked at each of the women. "Can't a guy visit without the third degree?"

In unison, they all said, "No."

"Hotch gave me some time off, so I thought I'd see how Emily was doing."

"Then how'd you know I was here?" Garcia asked.

"And why would Hotch give you time off with two agents already out?" JJ glared.

"Okay, okay!" he paused. "I, uh…got fired?"

Garcia smacked him over the head with a throw pillow from the couch. "If you're going to lie," –SMACK- "at least" -SMACK- "-make it" –SMACK- "believable!" –SMACK-

"Ow! Stop!" He used his arms to guard his face. "Garcia, stop it!"

"Tell me"-SMACK- "the truth!" Garcia bellowed, smacking him again.

"Okay, okay! Just stop hitting me!" he rubbed his arm. "What the hell is in that pillow?"

Emily whispered, "Morgan, you've never lied to me before. Don't start now. Just tell me what's going on."

He sighed. "Alright, sit down." Glaring at Garcia, he added, "And don't over react when I tell you this."

"Don't tell me not to overreact! It makes me overreact! Why shouldn't I overreact, Derek?" Garcia panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Hotch received several threats from Will." He sighed. "But we've been keeping you on surveillance every second of every day. We've got you covered."

"Why is he coming after me?" JJ dropped her head into her hands. "I don't understand it."

Emily ran a hand through the blonde's hair, "It's okay, Jen. No one will let anything happen to you." She forced a smile.

"Uh, well actually… the thing is," Morgan massaged his neck with his hand. "The threats aren't towards you, JJ."

"Then who…" JJ tilted her head. Her eyes grew wide, "Oh Morgan, no. No, no, no. Don't tell me that." Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Emily's forehead wrinkled. "What are you guys talking about?"

"He's coming after you, Princess." Morgan's voice was barely a whisper. "He doesn't want JJ. He wants you."

Confusion flashed across Garcia's face. "Why would he go after Emily?"

Morgan shook his head. "He knows they're together. He thinks that's why JJ left him."

"But how does he know?" JJ whispered in disbelief. "Has he been stalking us?"

"I don't know, JJ. But he sent dozens of photos of you two together." His voice fell. "All of them had Emily's face X-ed out."

Emily rubbed JJ's back reassuringly. "He's probably just trying to scare us. To scare me." She forced a smile. "It's probably just a bluff. There's no reason to freak out yet."

Garcia nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Her tone wasn't convincing, though.

Morgan attempted to smile. "Let's just focus on something else, okay? What movie were you going to watch?"

JJ brightened a little, her body folded into Emily's lap. "Bridesmaids."

"Oh great, a chick-flick. No one paint my nails when I pass out from boredom." He winked at Garcia. "And no one take advantage of me, either."

"After that crap you pulled when you got here, you'd better drop to your knees if I say so." Garcia smacked him with the pillow again.

* * *

"Hotch." His tone was tired, his body tense.

"It's Morgan. Any update?"

Hotchner sighed. "No, nothing yet. Another body turned up, though."

"Same note?"

"No. This one said 'Practice makes perfect. I don't want to disappoint.'"

Morgan groaned. "Was it another Jane Doe?"

"No. Her name was Emma Procter. She was 22 and abducted from her home in broad daylight. Her roommates were downstairs and no one heard a thing; he snuck in through an upstairs window."

Shaking his head, Morgan whispered. "He's testing himself. He's planning on taking Emily without anyone noticing. The name- was that a coincidence?"

"No, it doesn't appear to be. She was very similar physically to both Emily and the last victim." Hotch paused. "How are things there?"

Grimacing, Morgan said, "I had to tell them about the threats. They knew something was up, and you know how Garcia gets when she catches a trail. But I haven't told them about the homicides."

"I know you're doing your best. Try not to let them find out anything more than they need to know. Keep me posted, Morgan."

"I will. Find this guy, Hotch."

Hotch nodded, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Morgan went back inside, interrupting the movie as he sat back down. "No news yet, guys. Sorry."

The women looked at each other, knowing that they were in this together. Emily and JJ each sat grasping their guns; Garcia was perched on the arm of Morgan's chair. Whatever happened, they were ready.

**A/N: I know this was a short one; I apologize. But I promise the next few chpaters will have you at the edge of your seats. Stay tuned ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Morgan shook JJ's arm. "Hey, wake up." He whispered. "JJ?"

JJ groaned as her eyes opened, "What do you want? I'm sleeping."

"Not anymore, you're not. Come here, I need to talk to you."

She sighed and tossed away the blankets, rubbing her hand over her eyes. She looked at Emily, who was still fast asleep. The hardwood floor was cold against her feet as she stood; Morgan made sure the door closed without making a sound.

"What the hell are you waking me up at two in the morning for?" She glared. A small light was on in the corner of the living room, a sleepy Garcia staring at them both.

"What's going on?" Garcia asked Morgan.

"I need to talk to you both, but Emily can't hear this."

In unison, JJ and Garcia asked, "Why?"

"I wasn't completely honest with you earlier." Morgan sighed. "This is more than a bluff; Will isn't just trying to scare you."

JJ's face fell. "What do you mean? What did he say?"

Morgan strained his voice, "JJ, you have to _promise_ me that you won't tell Emily. She won't be able to handle it. Not yet. She's not strong enough."

"God, Derek. How bad is this?" Garcia asked, her eyes glued to his.

"It's bad, baby girl." He turned to JJ. "Have you seen or talked to Will at all since Ohio?"

"No, Hotch had him arrested before Emily and I got back. Why?"

"We're trying to figure out what set him off."

She cocked her head, "To send a couple of notes? Probably nothing." She paused. "Morgan, what's going on? What did he do?"

"Swear to me that neither of you will tell this to Emily. Promise me, JJ- Garcia."

They both nodded, Garcia whispering, "Oh, I don't think I'm going to like this."

He shook his head. "And JJ, you can't freak out, alright? I need you to help me. That's why I'm telling you this. We need to protect her, and I can't do it alone."

"I promise, just spit it out Morgan."

Morgan nodded with a sigh. "Will has murdered three women with similar physical features to Emily."

JJ's eyes widened. "Three? Will? No way." She shuddered. "Will isn't capable of that."

"Yeah, baby girl. He is. He's been leaving notes on each victim. The first said 'she'll pay'. The second said 'Practice makes perfect. I don't want to disappoint.'" Morgan went quiet, unable to finish.

JJ just blinked. "What else? What did the third say?"

He lifted his head, meeting her stare with soft eyes. "It said 'Are you afraid yet? I'm coming.'"

Garcia squealed, "He's coming here?"

"I don't know, baby girl. At some point, probably." He looked at JJ, "But that's not what concerns me. He's taking risks and testing himself. The first was a Jane Doe- nothing special about the killing other than the note left in her hand. But the second… She was abducted through an upstairs window in broad daylight while her roommates were downstairs. She was tortured, and then left in the FBI's dumpster."

"What about the third?" JJ asked, afraid to hear the answer.

He sighed, reaching for her hand. "The same thing- she was abducted in the middle of the day through a window; no one heard a thing. But he raped her. She was stabbed seven times and shot in the head. It looks like he tortured her too."

"He's progressing." JJ whispered. "He's becoming more aggressive with each kill."

"Exactly. I don't think we have a problem stopping him if comes after her. But Hotch is concerned that he'll figure out a way to take her without us hearing. If he gets her, it may be too late by the time we find them."

Garcia smacked him over the head, "Well that's easy. Then we won't let him touch her."

He smiled. "That's the plan, baby girl."

JJ nodded, "Okay, so we won't leave her alone." She paused, "Do you think he's watching the house?"

"Well we had security cameras set up, but someone disabled them. So he could be using them himself."

Garcia opened her laptop top. "Where? Powerlines? Phone lines?"

He nodded. "There's one pointed at pretty much every angle of this apartment."

"Okay, I found them. They're back on-line." She smacked him again. "Why didn't you have me do this earlier, Derek?"

"Well Lynch had it set up for us…"

"And he did it so they could be hacked. He's smart, but I'm brilliant. You know better than to trust anyone who isn't me!" She smacked him again.

"I'm sorry! Hotch gave me orders."

JJ tilted the laptop screen towards her. "Can he tell that we're able to see them again?"

"Nope, he thinks he's on his own secure network. Idiot." She huffed.

JJ smiled, turning to Morgan. "Is the rest of the team keeping an eye on us?"

He shook his. "I think Reid and Rossi are focusing on finding Will while Hotch monitors everything. He sent me here to watch you guys. He doesn't believe Will has hit his end game yet, so the threat isn't immediate to Emily."

"What do you think?" She asked softly.

He kissed the blonde's forehead. "I think that its close enough to home not to take chances."

Garcia nodded, "Well what about me? It won't do any good if he breaks in when I'm with her." She looked to the remote from earlier. "My light saber is good, but not that good."

Morgan laughed, "I know. That's why I'm giving you this." He unstrapped the gun from his ankle, handing it to her.

She just stared at it. "Morgan, what is that?" she said calmly

"A gun?"

"I don't do guns."

He glared at Garcia. "You're in the FBI. You do them now."

She shook her head. "No, I can't use that Derek. You know that."

JJ's face softened as she looked at her friend. "Garcia, you probably won't have to. But I need you to carry it, just in case." She attempted to smile. "Didn't you say you owed me for that cop thing?"

Garcia hung her head. "So to repay you for shooting a man trying to murder me, you want me to carry a gun? Really? Guns are what started that in the first place!"

JJ didn't flinch. "No, but do you remember what I said after I shot him? When you apologized because I never had to fire at someone before?"

Garcia lifted her eyes to JJ's. "You do what it takes to protect your family."

JJ smiled. "Exactly. I'm not asking you to shoot him, Pen. But having it will stall him, and you can fire a warning shot so we know what's going on."

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Grimacing, Garcia turned to Morgan. "Well, give it to me already, hot stuff."

Morgan lifted Garcia's pant leg, wrapping the strap around her skin. He holstered the gun. "Thank you, baby girl."

* * *

"Reid, what have you got?"

"Nothing yet, sir." He looked over his shoulder at Hotchner, who was hovering in the doorway.

"Nothing? At all?"

Reid shook his head. "It's like he's a ghost. There's no trail at all.

"Except for the bodies." Hotch mumbled. "Keep looking." He headed to his own office, surprised to find Rossi already waiting.

"The forth body was just found."

Hotch sighed. "What did it say this time?"

"That's the strange part. It was a white piece of paper, just like always. But it was blank." Rossi shook his head. "I don't get it, Hotch. What's his game?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Where's the note at?"

Rossi fumbled into his pocket. "Right here." He said, pulling out a plastic envelope with a white piece of parchment inside. "Why?"

Hotch ran his fingers of the grains. "Get me a black light."

Rossi's eyes narrowed, trying to see what it was that Hotch was seeing.

"A black light, Rossi. Get one. Now."

Rossi returned carrying a rectangular light, handing it to Hotch as he plugged in the cord. "Now what?"

Hotch flipped the overhead lights and turned it on, the machine buzzing under his fingers. He scanned it over the paper. HOW'S IT FEEL TO NEVER KNOW? DON'T FRET, I PROMISE A SHOW.

"Invisible ink. Well I'll be damned." Rossi sighed. "What do you think, Hotch? What's his plan?"

He shook his head, grabbing his gun and badge from the desk drawer. "He's going after Emily next."

**A/N: So? Reviews please! What do you think will happen next?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know its short, but I don't think you'll be disappointed. Let me know what you think!**

The light shone through the window like a beam over the floor. Emily and JJ were fast asleep, their bodies facing one another as they folded into each others arms. A shadow passed by the glass plane, the light blocked by a figure. He stopped, staring through an opening in the curtain. He could see Emily's hand draped over JJ's waist.

He kept moving, silently stepping through the mulch beds and shrubbery. Next, he stopped at the window in which he saw Derek Morgan. His back was turned, his eyes grazing the morning paper. A cup of coffee sat to his left, his fingers lazily picking it up and setting it down as he flipped through the pages.

The figure moved on, creeping to the other side of the house. Garcia was sleeping in the spare room, her blinds open to let in the morning light. He could see her sprawled on her back, one hand over her head with the other covering her eyes.

Finally, he found the glass door to the kitchen. He ran his fingers along the smooth surface, searching for sensors. There were three, which he knew would start screaming if the glass were to shatter. There were two small frosted-glass windows to each side of the door. He smiled as he found no sensors upon them.

He unfastened a role of duct tape from his belt, smoothing the adhesive over the glass. In quick, short motions he cracked the window with the blunt end of his flashlight. The tape kept the glass from shattering to the floor as he stuck his hand through, unlatching the lock blocking his entrance. Silently, he let himself in.

With quiet footsteps, he crept down the hall while avoiding Morgan's gaze. He dropped a small box in the vase sitting on a shelf outside of Garcia's room. When he found Emily's door, he climbed into the coat closet beside it.

He could hear JJ's voice as she said good morning to the brunette. He shuddered at the exchange of "I love yous" and felt a balloon of anger welling inside him. Finally, he heard the soft click as the bathroom door closed within their room.

He dialed 722 on his cellphone. An explosion followed, shaking the floor and vibrating the walls. Morgan jumped to his feet, screaming Emily's name. JJ burst out of the bedroom, her gun extended as she ran through the hall. Garcia was already outside her room, staring the vase that had exploded.

He slid away from the closet, entering the bedroom through the external bathroom door. Emily was standing in the doorway facing the hall, her back to him.

He slipped a gloved hand over her mouth, the gun prodding into her chin. He laughed softly in her ear as her body trembled against him. He pulled her to the window and opened it effortlessly. He shoved them through, dragging the brunette agent as he ran.

* * *

"Good morning," JJ smiled, stroking the hair that framed Emily's face.

Emily sighed happily, pulling the blonde closer to her chest. "I love you." She whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too," JJ beamed as they pulled away. They laid there for a moment, basking in the safety of each others arms.

Emily finally tossed the blankets aside, shivering at the cold air as she went into the bathroom. JJ jumped at what sounded like an explosion. She grabbed her gun, yelling for Emily to stay in the bathroom.

Morgan was already on his feet, his gun sweeping the room as he searched for movement. Garcia was crouched by the hole in the wall, peering through. "What the hell?" she asked, sticking her hand through the plaster.

"Garcia, are you alright?" JJ yelled, clearing the other side of the house.

"I'm fine." She yelled back, her voice shaking. "What was that?"

Morgan fingered the remnants of the vase, smelling the sulfur in the air. His eye widened as he looked to JJ. "Where's Emily?"

JJ called over her shoulder, "Emily, you can come out now."

Hearing the silence, Morgan yelled, "Princess?"

They caught each others eye and ran to the bedroom. The window was open, the curtain blowing softly in the breeze. JJ turned white as Morgan took off, chasing what could only be a ghost.


	17. Chapter 17

Morgan returned to find a frantic JJ and a terror-stricken Garcia each pacing the floor. JJ was already wearing an FBI vest, her glock 26 holstered to her side.

"Did you find her?" Her voice was high-pitched and nervous sounding.

Morgan shook his head as Garcia handed him his own vest. "No, but I got a plate number. Hotch and Rossi are searching the area, and Reid said-"

"I'm right here." Reid popped his head through the main bedroom's doorway. "I'm just processing the scene." He bobbed his chin towards the vests, "I figured you guys wouldn't have yours here, so I brought extras."

"Thanks, man." Morgan nodded towards JJ, "Let's go get our girl."

"Morgan, wait!" Garcia cried as he turned on his heels.

He sighed, "Baby girl, I've got to-"

"No, give me the plate number. I can hack into the traffic light cameras and see if they've blown through any."

He smiled. "You're a genius, Garcia." He handed her a crumpled piece of paper with the numbers scribbled lopsidedly.

"Praise me later, just go get her!" Garcia said, typing away.

JJ held the door open for Morgan, "Where are we headed?" she asked as he jumped behind the steering wheel.

He ignored her for a second as he sped out from driveway, the tires spitting gravel at the road. Morgan's phone buzzed; he looked down and read the message, smiling.

"We're going to your storage unit." He grinned.

JJ's eyes narrowed. "I don't have a storage unit, Morgan. What are you talking about?"

"Our genius just messaged me its address. A man rented it matching Will's description last month. I bet that's where he's-."

JJ's cell rang loudly, interrupting Morgan. "Garcia, talk to me."

"They just blew through the intersection of Lincoln and Bates. I'm sending the photo to your tablet." She wheezed, out of breath.

"Thank you Garcia, you have no idea how much that helps!"

"JJ, wait! Don't hang up!"

She put the phone back to her ear. "What else do you have, Pen?"

"Lincoln and Bates is on the way to the storage unit I sent Morgan. Its less than two miles from it."

"Call Hotch and Rossi and let him know. And if Reid is still there, get him to follow us. I have a feeling we're going to need all the manpower we can find." JJ shook her head. "Thanks, Garcia."

"Bring her home, JJ."

JJ nodded. "I will, I promise."

The photo flashed onto her iPad. Will was driving the blue SUV and Emily was slumped over in the passenger seat.

"JJ, is that blood?"

"What? Where?" JJ zoomed in on Emily's face. There was a trickle of blood running down the side of her forehead. "Morgan, step on it." The SUV started flying, the colors around them turning into blurs.

"She'll be alright, JJ. We know where they're going. She'll be okay." By the tone of his voice, JJ wasn't sure who Morgan was trying to convince.

She just nodded, grasping the seat and trying not to assume the worst about Emily. Shaking off her daze, she dialed Hotchner.

"What have you got, JJ?" He answered, his tone hopeful.

"We're heading over to the storage unit now. We're about three minutes out. How far are you?"

"Six or seven." After a pause, he said, "JJ, I know you're not back on official duty yet. But don't wait for us."

"Sir?" her forehead wrinkled. "Not that I'm arguing, but are you sure? You never tell us to go alone."

She heard him sigh, his voice shaking, "We don't have time. Tell Morgan that I said shoot to kill. Don't try to talk him down, and don't engage. Take the first shot you get, do you hear me?"

"Okay."

"And JJ? Be safe out there. We'll be right behind you." The phone clicked over as Hotch hung up.

"What'd he say?" Morgan glared, feeling the shift in her attitude.

"He told us not to wait."

Morgan's eyes narrowed, "What else did he say?"

She just looked at him, dumbfounded. "Hotch said to shoot him. To not try and talk him down; he said to kill him."

Morgan's lips stretched into a broad smile. "That's what I was planning, anyway."

JJ's face brightened too. She checked the straps to her vest and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. ""Morgan, you know I love you, right?"

"And I love you too." His eyes searched hers. "Stop it, okay? We will all be fine, and Emily will be back in your arms in no time."

She nodded, seeing the gate to the unit just up ahead. "Kill the siren."

Morgan flipped a switch and the lights turned off and the siren stopped screaming. He parked to the side of the first unit, being careful not make too much noise. They both left the doors open to avoid the slam. "Its 78," he whispered. "That should be in the third row. You go left, I'll go right."

JJ nodded, her gun in her hand. "Let's end this."

They spread out, using quick yet soft footsteps. JJ held the gun to the side of her face as she scaled the third row of units. She could see one with the door partially open, the gravel outside it disturbed.

She heard Morgan's voice in her earpiece. "JJ, I found the SUV on my side. There's blood in the passenger seat, but not much."

JJ whispered back, "The door is open to 78. On my count?"

"Call it." He answered.

"3, 2, 1.." she charged the unit, Morgan appearing and throwing the door above his head with a rattle.

The unit was empty. JJ sank back against the metal frame with a sigh. "Where is she?" she cried, her head tilted back.

"Come on, stop pouting. They couldn't have gotten far." Morgan holstered his gun, but drew at the faint sound of a scream. "JJ? Did you hear that?" he whispered, his eyes scanning the surrounding rows of units.

She nodded, her nerves on full alert. "Take the left, Morgan. If we split up, we'll have a better chance."

He crouched and began to ran, his footsteps light as he crept along the building. JJ ran towards the last row, her gut telling her to start there. She was careful not to kick the gravel, eying each door for signs of life. At the third unit, she noticed it was missing a lock.

"Morgan, 273. Hurry." She heard Morgan's footsteps running towards her; they threw open the door, but were disappointed to find yet another empty unit.

"Where the hell are they?" He whispered, kicking the chain-link fence. Hotch and Rossi pulled up behind them, Reid following closely.

JJ shook her head at Hotch, watching him sigh. They jumped out of the vehicle, but kept their guns holstered. "How can they not be here?" Rossi asked, looking around at the buildings behind them.

"I found his car. They were definitely here." Morgan exhaled heavily. "Where else would they go?"

Hotch squinted his eyes, replaying what they knew about Will's other crimes. "What else did you find in the car, Morgan?"

"I didn't really look. There was a little blood on the seat, but nothing else obvious." His forehead wrinkled. "What are you thinking, Hotch?"

"Where is it?"

"What, the car?" Morgan pointed over Hotch's shoulder. "The second row on the left side."

Hotch started running. He opened and then slammed the driver's side door, moving to the passenger's. "There." He said, aiming a finger at the floor board. A white piece of paper was tucked under the mat.

"Please tell me that's red ink." Reid's eyes widened, reading it over Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch shook his head. The note spelled MINE in bold, crooked letters. He handed it to Reid. "Have a tech get this back to the lab. See if it's Emily's." Reid nodded, scurrying away to meet the arriving vehicles.

Morgan put a hand on JJ's shoulder. "You know we'll find her. This is part of his game. If he kills her, it's over and he can't play anymore."

Rossi nodded in agreement. "He's right, JJ. These clues suggest that it's his way of maintaining power. When he kills her, that power goes away. Emily has to be alive for him to finish whatever it is he's planning."

JJ sighed, trying her best to believe them. She looked to Morgan. "But what about that scream we heard?"

* * *

"What do you want?" Emily growled, her lungs on fire from the beatings.

Will's lips spread into a smile. "Everything."

Emily laughed, her eyes drilling holes through his. "It doesn't matter what you do to me, don't you see that? Even if you kill me, you'll have to live with the knowledge that I still won. JJ will always love me, and she will always hate you."

He cackled harder, tilting his head to the ceiling. "Do you hear that, Agent Prentiss? Your team is right above us. And they don't have a clue."

Emily started screaming, throwing her weight against the chair, trying to topple it over to make a sound.

Will just stood there laughing. "So you want to yell, do you? Here, I'll help." He started spilling screams from his chest, finishing with a grin. "They can't hear you. We're eight feet under the ground, with concrete on top of us. Now come here," he leaned closer, his breath hot against her neck. "Kiss me, Emily Prentiss. Kiss me like you kissed Jennifer in order to steal her away from me. Let me see how good you are."

Emily smiled, closing her eyes and waiting for their lips to touch. As his face neared hers, she sprayed him with spit. "I don't know what JJ ever saw in you." She smiled sweetly.

Will's chest puffed with anger, his fists shaking as his face reddened. He pulled a piece of wire from his bag, wrapping it around Emily's wrists. "That rope looked a little too comfortable." He snarled. "Let me fix that for you."

Emily didn't even flinch as the wire sliced her skin. She just stared at him, raising an eyebrow with a slight smile on her face. "Is that as tight as you can make it?" She studied his bony hands. "No wonder JJ left you, with a touch like that. Would you like some pointers on how to please a woman? JJ always said that you never could make her finish. I think they have a pill for that." She laughed as Will struck her across the face. "Bring it." She said, spitting blood from her mouth. "Bring it on." She repeated, still smiling.

**A/N: I thought about having them find her in this chapter, but I couldn't resist making you worry. ;) Suggestions? Predictions? Let me hear your thoughts! **


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't understand it… Will's cellphone shows they're right there. It's like you're on top of them." Garcia mumbled, talking to Morgan.

"Well we're right here, baby girl, and trust me- they're not here." Morgan sighed. "What else can you tell me?"

"Uh…" the sound of Garcia's keyboard filled the phone. "Oh! Here we go! His credit card records are almost non-existent, but a hardware store saw the wanted ad on TV and sent us a surveillance video. Will bought six things of concrete mix and three bags of dirt, along with what looks like shovel and…" she whimpered, "Oh Morgan, he bought plastic wrap. Lots and lots of plastic wrap."

Morgan massaged the back of his neck with his hand. Exhaling deeply, he asked, "Is there anything else?"

"I'll keep digging." She paused. "You're going to find her, right?" Her voice shook as she spoke, her words barely a whisper.

Morgan nodded. "Yes baby girl, I promise. Let me go so I can work some magic, okay? You keep searching for anything that could help us." He hung up before Garcia could agree, dropping his head into his hands.

JJ walked up beside him, offering him a cup of coffee. "Isn't my job to fall apart?" she laughed nervously.

Morgan gratefully took the travel mug from JJ, sighing as the warm liquid slid down his throat. "Thanks, JJ. And neither of us is going to fall apart, okay?" He forced a smile.

"Why are we still here if all the units have been cleared?" she asked, looking around.

"Well we don't have any leads on where else to go, and Hotch thought we might find some clues while we're processing the scene."

"Oh, right." JJ sat next to him, her legs swinging out of the open trunk. "What did Garcia have to say?"

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "She found something strange. A store sent her a surveillance video of Will buying a bunch of dirt and concrete. Any idea what he'd be using it for?"

JJ's forehead wrinkled. "We're in the middle of DC… what could he need that for?" Glancing back at Morgan, she asked, "She wasn't able to trace his cell, was she?"

"That's the other thing. He must have left it here some where because according to Garcia, we're almost right on top of him."

"But we didn't find…" Pausing, JJ's eyes widened. "The concrete. Oh my god."

Morgan's face fell, "What are you talking about?"

"What kind of floors do the units have?"

He looked over his shoulder, eying one of the open units. "Concre-…" he stopped, his eyes expanding. "HOTCH!" he screamed. Morgan jumped off the car, running towards his boss. "Hotch, JJ figured it out! We know where they are!"

Reid just stared at him. "What? How?"

Hotch ignored him. "Where? Where are they?"

"They're under one of the storage units. Garcia found out that Will bought six bags of concrete and three bags of dirt, and when she traced his cell it shows he's here- like we're on top of him."

Hotch took out his phone, dialing frantically. "This is Agent Hotchner with the FBI. I need a thermal imaging machine delivered to 863 Larkson Road…. No, I need it now." He paused while the other person was talking. "God damn it, I don't have time to argue. I have an agent who has possibly been buried alive. Get me the damn machine."

* * *

Will took the tip of his knife and drew a circle along Emily's back. He smiled as blood rose to the surface, her skin swelling with little white lines. He dug it in at an angle, turning the circle into a frowny face.

Emily refused to let herself flinch. She laid naked on her stomach, her body filled with scars and bruises. For the last hour or so, Will had taken to amusing himself by using her skin as a canvas. He would dip his fingertips into her blood, drawing patterns up and down her arms. She attempted to raise her head, but her swollen eyes made it impossible to see. The dirt was cool against her cheek.

She closed her eyes and thought of JJ. Emily could see JJ's blonde hair falling around her shoulders, JJ's blue eyes staring at her affectionately. Emily smiled at the thought of her touch, the soft scent of vanilla on her skin. She let these thoughts consume her mind as Will etched the knife into her flesh, and as he beat her with the broad end of his shovel. Emily thought of JJ and took solace in the memory of her loving arms as he forced himself into her, his hips thrusting against her like a dog in heat. Emily tuned out the sound of his moans and the feel of his warm tongue against her skin. She blocked herself from hearing his angered rants of how Emily could never fulfill JJ's needs like he could.

Will laughed, staring at the defenseless and helpless Agent Emily Prentiss. "You're not so powerful now, are you sweetheart." he whispered, just a breath away from her ear. "You're mine now, and you belong to me. But if you plead, I might let you live a little longer." He was baiting her, a sour sweet tone to his voice.

She smiled. "I'll give you my power when you make me scream. But right now, I'm choosing to remain quiet. I'm choosing to preserve my energy. You can beat me, you can cut me, and you can even rape me; but you will never own me, William LaMontagne. Never."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a gun. It was a glock 19, the same type Emily had been issued. He ran the cool metal along her skin, pressing it to her temple.

"BANG!" He shouted, jolting his hand as he pretended to shoot her. Still, Emily did not flinch.

She just smiled, refusing to give in. "You know, William, they're going to find us. And I'm going to remember the look on your face when a bullet enters your skull for the rest of my life."

"Shut up," his nostrils flared. "No one is coming. Don't you get that? No one is coming for you."

Emily just grinned, "You'll see."

William stood, being careful not to hit his head on the ceiling. Emily couldn't see what he was doing, but she could make out the outline of the gun lying beside her. She'd been loosening the wire around her wrists for hours now, and it was finally to the point where she could move. He was knelt to the ground, fidgeting with a box propped against the wall. Slowly and carefully, she reached for it.

She wrapped her fingers around it, being sure that the safety was off. It never felt so good to have a gun in her hands. Quietly, she shifted her body so she was lying on her back, her elbows in the dirt as support. "Oh William," she called, watching the shadow turn towards her. She saw his eyes widen as she fired, his body falling limply to the floor. She crawled on her knees to check his pulse. When she felt the faint beating underneath fingers, she rested the gun against his temple. She pulled the trigger as his eyes locked with hers.

Finally safe, she felt her body go limp. She extended her arms, trying to examine the damage. It was too dark to see the cuts and bruises. Her eyes were sore and swollen, and it was difficult to blink. But she managed to move both her arms and legs, and as far as she could tell nothing was broken. She crawled to where Will had thrown her clothes, her hands trembling as she covered herself up.

Stumbling, she rose to her feet. She moved carefully, using the walls as a brace. Emily ran her hands across the ceiling trying to feel where the trap door began. She managed to raise it a little, a flash of light shining through the crease. Emily's eyes watered as she realized she couldn't lift it on her own. But then an idea flashed through her mind: the gun.

It took all her strength to stand upright pushing against the ceiling and angling the gun into the hole it created. She fired, praying no one was standing where they could be hit. She heard Morgan's voice ask whoever he was near if they heard it, and she fired again. She emptied her clip, and reached for another. She kept shooting, hearing the frantic cries of her team as they tried to find her.

She tried to scream, but it was like her throat was empty. She'd open her lips, but no sound would come out. She kept firing.

Emily heard JJ scream her name, and could hear the desperation in her voice. It broke her heart to hear the fear that JJ cried with.

She heard their voices grow nearer, their footsteps pounding somewhere above. She fired once more, realizing she was out of ammo.

JJ called to Morgan as she found the sea of bullets covering the cement. "Morgan, look!" she pointed to where the concrete was unleveled, Emily doing her best to keep it raised. They both dropped to their knees, trying to lift it. Finally, it fell to the side with a thump.

Emily winced at the light, her swollen eyes unable to see anything but the brightness shining in her face. Disoriented, she fell backwards.

JJ called out to her, alarmed when she didn't answer. "Morgan, help me get down there." He grabbed her hand, gently lowering her into shelter. "Throw me a blanket," she yelled, "I need to stop Emily's bleeding."

Morgan ran to the SUV while JJ knelt beside her. "Emily, can you hear me?" she asked, her voice soothing.

Emily melted into JJ's chest, sighing with relief. She found her voice, whispering, "I love you."

JJ held her tightly, ignoring the blood and dirt that covered her skin. Neither woman said a word; they just sat there in silence, consoling each other. Morgan dropped the blanket to JJ, who pressed it to Emily's back. Her tshirt was already soaked with blood.

"The ambulance is on its way!" Morgan yelled, "Do you need me to come down there?"

JJ shook her head, "I've got her, Morgan."

Morgan hollered, "Princess, you drive me crazy, you know that?"

Emily chuckled, her voice raspy as she tried to yell back, "That's why you love me."

Morgan looked behind his shoulder, nodded to someone, and then yelled to JJ, "Does Will need an ambulance?"

Before JJ could even look around, Emily said, "I shot him. Trust me, he's dead."

JJ held onto her a little tighter. "I don't think I've ever been so afraid, Em. When I heard the gunfire, my heart froze."

"Well that figures," Emily croaked. "Me firing a gun scares you more than having a tube sticking out of my ribs." She smiled, laughing.

"Okay, the paramedics are coming down." Rossi called from the edge of the opening. "Is everyone okay?"

Emily didn't give JJ a chance to answer, "I'm fine, Rossi. Nothing's broken and as you can tell, I'm still breathing on my own this time." The agents all laughed, completely astounded by the happy ending and Emily's positive attitude.

**A/N: I was going to drag it out a little longer, but apparently people get angry when I put characters in mortal danger for too long :P Stay tuned, in the next chapter you'll find a very sore Emily who will receive unbelievable and (at first) horrifying news. Elizabeth will also make a return, and one of our favorite characters will chew her out before banishing her from within the bureau walls. Let me hear your suggestions and predictions ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm not staying here and you can't make me." Emily had her arms crossed in front of her, her jaw set in determination.

JJ sighed. "They said they'd release you tomorrow, Em. It's just one night."

"No. I have just spent the last 13 hours locked in a dirt cellar with a homicidal maniac." JJ flinched at the 'homicidal maniac' part. "I'm not spending the rest of my night stuck in a hospital room. I'll sign an AMA, but JJ I want you to take me home." Emily pleaded, grasping JJ's hand with her own.

With tears in her eyes, JJ nodded. "Okay, Em. But you're going to let me take care of you, alright?"

Emily exhaled with relief, the panic fading from her blood. She bobbed her head up and down, promising to stay in bed until JJ told her otherwise. "I'll do anything. Just don't make me stay here, Jen. Please."

JJ kissed the brunette lightly, afraid of the bruises covering her skin. "I'll go get the form and we'll get you out of here." She smiled.

Emily's eyes had worsened; she could only make out hazy blurs of color. Her right was better than her left though, and she could JJ's figure leave the room. Emily rested her head on the pillow, the throbbing growing stronger with each sound she heard.

She just wanted to go home. It was past midnight, and all she could think about was a warm shower and her own bed. Well, that and being able to hold JJ.

None of her injuries were critical; she was right, there were no broken bones and her lungs were working fine. But she had deep tissue bruises over the majority of her back and abdomen, and she looked like she'd gotten into a fight with Edward Sissorhands. It took a hundred and twenty two stitches to sew up her body.

JJ returned with a pair of sweatpants and Morgan's FBI t-shirt. "I'm going to help you get dressed, Em, and then we can go." She handed Emily a clipboard. "Just sign on the line."

Emily did so, smiling. "Thank you, Jen. I know you'd rather I stay here, but it means a lot that you're willing to do this."

"Oh Emily." JJ sat on the side of the bed, stroking her cheek. "I don't want you here, baby. I would much rather have you home where you belong. I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

When they'd first arrived, the doctors swarmed Emily trying to find the source of all the blood. No one would listen when she tried to speak; she wanted to tell them that most of it was from where Will had painted pictures on her skin. Then they'd taken photos and spent an hour stitching. JJ held her hand as they did a rape kit, watching her wince at the pain of the exam.

Emily didn't understand the point of swabbing and poking her, considering Will was dead. It wasn't like they were going to use it for a trial. But they'd done one anyway, calling it protocol. The nurse offered a morning-after pill, but Emily didn't take it. Years back, she had an abortion; the doctors had botched it, and they told Emily she would never be able to conceive a child.

The rest of the visit was mostly waiting for x-rays and brief psych consult. Erin Strauss, the BAU's section chief, had ordered it because of the events surrounding the last few weeks. The psychologist smiled as she left, whispering to Hotch that Emily would be cleared for duty as soon as her wounds healed.

Emily found herself gently being shaken awake, JJ's voice hovering over her. "Lift your arms, Em. I'm going to help you get dressed, okay?"

Emily did as she was told, struggling to lift her sore arms above her head. JJ was cautious not to rip or disturb the bandages that covered her back and forearms. Emily's wrists were wrapped tightly, making them impossible to bend. JJ was almost relieved that Emily couldn't see, because the look that people gave her when they saw the bruises would have broken her heart. Emily's cheekbones, jaw, and nose were already black and blue, and her eyes were swollen shut. The bruising around her neck made it hard to swallow, and Emily's voice was hoarse when she spoke.

The doctors promised the swelling would improve of the next few days. JJ hoped so for Emily's sake.

JJ pressed her lips to Emily's once she was dressed. "I love you, Emily Prentiss. Let's go home." Emily leaned on JJ's shoulder with an arm around her neck as she lowered herself into the wheelchair.

It took both Morgan and JJ to lift her into the SUV. Garcia was already in the backseat, fretting over the brunette's silent winces of pain.

"I hope you know that you're stuck with me." Garcia stated, "Because I'm not going anywhere."

Emily strained, "But your room- Morgan said it was blown up."

Garcia giggled, "Blown up? No! I just have a very large peep-hole now." She smiled and caught JJ's blue eyes in the mirror. "But you both need some serious sleep, and I can help take care of things for a while."

"Thanks, Pen. It'll be nice to have you." JJ yawned. "Em, are you going to need food? I know they gave you a dose of pain killers before we left."

Emily nodded. "Yes please, I don't think I've eaten today."

"I'll drop you guys off so you can get settled, and then I'll run out and pick something up. Just tell me what you want." Morgan said, pulling the car into the driveway.

"I don't care." Emily mumbled, suppressing a yawn. "Just food."

Garcia smiled. "How about our usual? Chinese?"

JJ laughed, "I swear that's all we ever eat."

Morgan chuckled. "Chinese it is then. I'll help you get her inside and then I'll head out."

JJ and Morgan each took one of Emily's arms and draped it around their neck. Together, they carefully carried her inside as Garcia fumbled with the door and lights. They were surprised to find that the hole in the wall had already been fixed and painted. Even the vase had been replaced.

"Remind me to thank Hotch tomorrow, will you?" JJ asked Garcia, beaming at the thoughtfulness of their boss.

They lowered Emily onto the bed and Morgan said his goodbyes, promising to be back quickly. Garcia went to straighten up the kitchen and the living room, leaving Emily and JJ alone together.

"Do you want to try and shower?" JJ asked, kissing Emily's forehead as the brunette leaned against her. Emily nodded, trying not to yawn.

"Okay, but sweetheart, it's going to hurt." JJ's eyes were soft, her words a whisper.

Emily nodded again. "I know." She laughed a little, "But it can't be any worse than how the cuts got there, right?"

JJ just shook her head. "You're a nut, you know that?"

Emily smiled. "Could you help me?" she knew she didn't have to ask, but she also knew that doing so would make the blonde happy.

She was right. JJ beamed, "Of course, Em. Come on, let's get you in the bathroom."

It took a while to remove the gauze and bandages, and the warm water stung against her skin. Emily trembled from the pain, her swollen eyes watering as her cuts caught fire. JJ kept a firm grip around Emily's waist, holding her steady.

Emily felt her body relax once the initial sting wore off. The water felt good against her sore muscles, but JJ's hands massaging her neck felt even better.

They were interrupted by a light knock. "Uh, JJ?" Garcia's voice floated through the door. "There's a woman on the porch claiming to be Emily's mother."


	20. Chapter 20

"Don't let her in, Garcia. Tell her if she wants to wait, I'll be out in a minute." JJ's voice was sharp like a knife slicing through the air.

Garcia paused. "Are you sure I can't shoot her? She doesn't seem like a very pleasurable person."

"She's not." JJ mumbled. Emily whimpered into JJ's chest as she shifted her body, reaching for the body wash. "I'm sorry baby, did I move too quickly?" JJ frowned.

"You can kill her if you'd like." Emily grumbled, almost incoherently.

JJ laughed a genuine laugh, the first since this horrible day began. "I'll keep that in mind." She smiled.

Emily smiled too, followed by a yawn. "Not that I don't love being pressed against your wet body… but are we almost done? I don't think I can stand much longer."

JJ nodded, "Let me just rinse you off." She cupped the water into her own hands, running it over Emily's skin. Emily trembled at the touch, but was grateful for the lack of water pressure.

"You don't have to deal with her, Jen. You can just send her away if you want."

JJ laughed, "Yeah, but after today I'd really like to tell someone off."

Emily chuckled too. "I love you."

JJ kissed her forehead and whispered with a smile. "Not as much as I love you. Now let me get you into bed before you fall asleep standing up."

Emily's face fell. "Will you wake me up when Morgan gets back?"

JJ tilted her head. "You can see him tomorrow, Em. You don't need to stay up."

"I don't care about seeing Derek." Emily giggled at JJ's confused expression. "I'm hungry, remember?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "You're crazy, Emily Prentiss. Now come on." She gently guided the brunette out of the shower and into the bedroom. JJ re-bandaged Emily's wounds and carefully laid her back into the pillow. Emily was already fast asleep.

Sighing, JJ rubbed her eyes and massaged her own neck. It had been a very long day, and crawling next to Emily seemed like a tempting option. But she dragged herself out to the living room anyway.

"Is she still outside?" she asked Garcia.

Penelope nodded, "And she isn't very happy about it either."

Exhaling heavily, she stepped outside in the chilly night air.

"Ambassador." JJ said flatly. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Emily's mother scanned JJ's body from head to toe, displeasure evident in her eyes. "Where is my daughter? I don't appreciate being forced outside by a lunatic just to have my daughter's stripper meet me."

JJ just shook her head, staring.

"I want my daughter, BJ. Not you."

"A. Its JJ, and B. I'm sorry to hear that." JJ smirked. "I want a snorkeling unicorn, but I've been told they're hard to find."

Elizabeth was not amused. "Get my daughter, you ungrateful whore- or I'll show you what pain truly is."

Garcia, who had been listening with an ear pressed against the door, joined the party. "I'm sorry, but we need BJ back inside for our threesome now. Could you come back tomorrow? Or, you know, not at all?"

JJ burst into a fit of laughter. "Garcia, thanks but I've got this."

"Fine, I'll go entertain Emily until you're _free_ to join us. But hurry." Garcia closed the door with a wink.

"Ambassador, I'll be frank. It's two in the morning and I'd like nothing more than to crawl into bed with your daughter. But alas, here I am. So tell me what you want, or please feel free to leave."

Elizabeth sighed, obviously disgusted. "I've come to take my daughter home."

Garcia flung the door back open. "You must be a new kind of crazy, because Emily _is_ home. Now I'm pretty sure BJ told you to leave." Garcia was holding a fire extinguisher in her hand.

"You wouldn't." Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, her hands clenching into fists. "What's your name? I'll have you arrested for harassment."

"Penelope Garcia. Want me to spell it?" She unclipped the hose on the extinguisher, aiming it at the Ambassador.

Elizabeth didn't flinch. "Get my daughter or I'll have you both arrested for kidnapping."

"3…" Garcia counted.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth glared.

"2, 1." Garcia said quickly, spraying Emily's mother with a stream of foam. She turned to JJ with a laugh, "I didn't know Yetis had ambassadors!"

* * *

Morgan arrived just as the police were leaving. He jumped from the SUV, yelling for JJ. "What happened? Where's Garcia and Emily?"

JJ shook her head. "Everyone's fine. There was just a little incident with Emily's mother and a fire extinguisher."

"What?" he glared. "What are you talking about?"

Garcia met them outside. "Apparently it's illegal to spray an Ambassador with foam. Something about assault." She mumbled.

"You did what!" Morgan doubled over laughing. "How did you manage that one?"

Garcia whined. "She was being mean! And she called JJ BJ!"

"I am never leaving for food again." Morgan wiped a tear from his eye, still holding his side.

"Let just go in. I'll laugh after I get some sleep." JJ yawned.

JJ woke Emily up softly. "Do you want to eat, Em? The food is here."

Emily mumbled, grabbing a fistful of JJ's shirt. She pulled her into the bed. "Don't leave me." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Honey, you said you were hungry. Come on, wake up." JJ kissed the top of Emily's head.

Emily moaned, unable to see anything around her. She lifted her head only to have it fall back to the pillow. "Can I eat in here?" she asked, whimpering.

"Sure." JJ's lips graced Emily's forehead. "I'll go get it." She tried to get up but Emily still had hold of her shirt.

"Don't go."

"I have to if you want food, baby. It'll just be for a second."

Emily softly shook her head. "Have Pen and Morgan bring it. They can eat in here too." She yawned into JJ's chest. "It'll be like a party."

"Yes, because you are totally a party animal right now." JJ chuckled, calling out for Morgan and Garcia.

Emily just muttered, "Remind me to hit you tomorrow."

**A/N: I was asked not to create too much drama while Emily is healing, so I thought a little fluff might be good. I should have the next chapter up shortly. It seems like all I ever do is write here lately ;) But I don't hear you guys complaining, so I guess that's a good thing! As always, please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Emily!" Garcia screamed, throwing the door open without knocking. "Emily freaking Prentiss, come here!"

JJ sprinted from the bedroom, "Penelope, what the hell is going on?"

Garcia was a burgundy shade of red, her face flaming. "Her mother tried to deport me!"

Emily appeared behind the blonde, wincing as she walked. "What are you talking about, Pen? How could she deport you?"

"I went to work and there was an immigration officer talking to Hotch. Apparently your mother informed them that I was an illegal immigrant from Mexico!"

"But…why?" Emily gasped. "You're not Mexican!"

Garcia glared, still furious. "Apparently I am since my last name is Garcia." She threw her arms in the air. "I don't even speak Spanish! I can say nachos and Fritos and that's about it!"

JJ squinted, "Uh, Fritos isn't-"

Emily interrupted with a fit of laughter. She doubled over, ignoring the pain, and sank to the floor. "She did what?" Her amusement echoed through the living room, the sound of her laughing bouncing off the walls.

Garcia just shook her head, but a smile fell upon her lips. "This means war, Prentiss. I hope you know that."

"Hey now, this is between you and my mom!" Emily chuckled, holding her stomach.

"Do you think it would upset her if I changed her name to Lopez on every electronic document I can find?" Garcia's body shook, her voice still booming. "Because I will! You know I will! Oh she doesn't know what kind of war she just started!"

JJ laughed. "Change her ID to Elizabeth Lopez, Ambassador of Yetis."

Now it was Garcia's turn to fall to the floor laughing. "Oh, what would I do without you guys?" she sighed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Be an American citizen?" Emily giggled.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Hotchner leaned his head through Erin Strauss's door.

"Close the door, Aaron." She rose from her seat and sat on the corner of her desk.

Hotchner sat down and crossed his leg over his knee. "What's this about?"

"Emily Prentiss. She's taken what- almost three months off?" She paused, watching the frown on Hotch's face evolve into a full blown scowl.

"Yes, but she was shot in the line of duty and then abducted by an unsub. Her absence is required for medical reasons."

Strauss folded her hands, cracking her knuckles. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but she was abducted by her lover's ex-husband- the same woman who is still part of this team."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, we informed you of their relationship-"

"And with all due _respect_ Agent Hotchner, I chose to look the other way. Now I'm reconsidering." She sighed, "Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss stopped by to see me today."

"And?" Hotch glared.

"Pressure is being put on the bureau to relieve Emily Prentiss from her duties as an agent."

Hotch shot to his feet. "I will say this once, Erin. If you fire Emily Prentiss for _any_ reason, I will see to it that you have the resignation of every member on my team by close of business. You can replace one agent- but try replacing seven."

"They wouldn't quit over one silly girl." She growled. "It would be career suicide."

"Watch them." Hotchner stormed from the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Everyone, conference room. Now!"

Morgan, Reid and Rossi all followed his order, looking to each other with strange stares as they walked.

"What's going on?" Rossi asked, his forehead wrinkled. "Hotch?"

He closed the glass door with a slam, making the walls tremble. "How many of you think of this family as a team?"

Morgan just looked at him, "Hotch, seriously, what's up?" He had never seen his boss so angry.

"Answer me. Is this team a family or not?"

"The common definition of family no longer requires them to be blood related, but instead have a close emotion and loving bond. So yes, I think this would qualify." Reid stated, his head tilted to the side.

"Strauss is attempting to fire Prentiss."

"What! Why?" they all growled in unison.

"Her official reason is the amount of time that she's had to take off."

Rossi jumped to his feet. "She was shot for the love of god!"

Reid added, "And abducted.  
"I don't remember her ever taking a sick day before all this happened." Morgan's voice was tense, his hands shaking.

"What I need to know," Hotchner whispered, "Is how far you're willing to go to protect your family. I've told Strauss that I would resign if Emily were fired."

Rossi didn't hesitate. "I will too. She can even keep the pen."

Reid nodded. "Count me in." he laughed, "Or rather out, I guess."

"I'm tempted to quit whether or not Emily gets fired. How can Strauss even consider that?"

"I don't know. But wait here. I'll be right back."

As Hotchner walked away, Rossi leaned back in his chair. It wasn't long ago that Hotch was fighting Emily's transfer into the BAU. Neither of them had approved it; she'd been given the go-ahead by their superiors, and Hotch hadn't been happy.

But Prentiss worked her ass off to prove that she belonged there. She'd been shot, she'd been tortured, she'd worked long hours on little sleep, and she protected each of her friends like they were her own flesh and blood. Rossi couldn't help but think that he team wouldn't operate the same without her, especially if the agents were on edge because she was forced out.

His blood boiled as he thought it over, thinking of her bruised and broken body in bed while Strauss played with her job like a pawn on a chessboard.

Hotch didn't knock before entering her office. "They decided. If Prentiss goes, we all go."

Strauss was sitting back in her seat. She twirled her pen in her fingers. "You would all be willing to quit over the loss of one agent?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, we're willing to quit for our family. It's what we do. It's what makes us such a strong team. If you take one of us away, we'll all falter. We rely on each other, Erin, and that's the only way we can do this job."

To his surprise, she smiled. "That's exactly what I needed to hear, Aaron. Because we have a problem."

He glared, "What are you talking about?"

"Aaron, sit down before that vein in your forehead explodes." Once he sank into the chair, she continued. "I'm not trying to fire Prentiss. Remember, I'm the one who fought _you_ to get her here. Which, by the way, you're welcome."

"Then what's going on?"

Again, she rose and sat on the corner of the desk. "As I was saying before you rudely stormed out, Ambassador Prentiss was here today." She sighed. "She is planning to publicly denounce her daughter for her 'alternative lifestyle'."

"What has that-"

She frowned. "Would you let me finish?" He nodded in response. "When she does so, she will file a petition with the bureau to have Emily removed from the agency on the grounds that she has an irrational sense of judgment and is a danger to this team."

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "But-"

Strauss raised a hand, shushing him. "And when that happens, I need to have a defense ready to prove that Agent Prentiss is not only a qualified agent, but an exceptional one. I am going to ask each member of your team to speak at a hearing to determine Agent Prentiss's competence. She will also undergo a more thorough psych evaluation, and be required to take a recertification test after her medical leave ends."

Hotchner nodded. "I'll inform the team."

"And Aaron?"

He turned with his hand still on the door knob. "Yes?"

"You should be the one to talk to her. I'll explain it if she asks, but you're closer to her than I am. And please make sure no one rigs my car to explode; I have a feeling they're not happy with me at the moment." Strauss smiled.

**A/N: Well this wasn't where I was intending to go, but the chapter had a mind of its own. Let me know what you think and stay tuned! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This has a two month time jump. I'm sorry... I started writing towards the last ending's plot, and an idea for an unsub popped in my head. So, being ADD, I switched it up a bit. I should have the next chapter posted later tonight. :) ... Although I just realized that I've written 4 chapters today. O.O I think I may be a little addicted lol.**

"It is this committee's conclusion that Agent Emily Prentiss is of sound mind and body, and will therefore retain her position with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI."

Emily nodded as the decision was announced; JJ grasped Emily's forearm, trying to contain her excitement.

"Thank you." She said, rising to her feet with a smile.

In the hall, she let herself sigh with relief. It had been two months since the crazy mess began, and she was happy that it was over.

Erin Strauss stopped beside her, offering a congratulatory handshake. "I'm sorry that was necessary, Agent Prentiss. But please know I have been behind you every step of the way."

Emily smiled. "I know and I appreciate that, ma'am. Thank you."

Strauss reached into her purse, returning the brunette's gun and badge. "Welcome back. It's good to have you."

Hotch, Morgan, and Reid surrounded her. "We knew they wouldn't take you off the team." Morgan grinned. "They would have been crazy to do it."

"I'm just glad it's over and I get back to work." Emily turned to JJ. "I love you and all, but I was not meant to be a housewife."

JJ just laughed. "Trust me, Em. You wouldn't _survive_ as a housewife. You burn everything you touch and you never remember detergent in the washing machine."

"Hey, let's go out and celebrate. Drinks are on me." Morgan said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Can we skip the bar and just drink shots off you?" Garcia winked. "Congratulations, Emily." She beamed.

JJ's cell rang. "Agent Jareau….No, I'll take care of the notifications. They're all with me anyway."

"Oh don't tell me." Morgan sighed. "A case?"

JJ nodded. "Rain check on those drinks?"

"Hey, as a now re-instated agent, I think a case is a great way to celebrate!" Emily smiled. "Where to?"

"Carry, South Carolina."

"Okay, everybody. Grab your bags; wheels up in an hour." Hotch put a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Welcome back, Prentiss. We've missed you."

Emily was all smiles as she and JJ drove back to their apartment. "What do you think, Jen? Did you really believe they'd keep me?"

JJ glanced from the road to Emily. "Of course, why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just worried."

JJ frowned. "But you acted so confident. Why didn't you tell me?"

Emily chuckled. "I don't think I realized how nervous I was until they announced their decision. My mother has a lot of influence in many high places, and the whole being critically injured twice within a month's time thing didn't exactly work in my favor."

"Emily, you were shot by an unsub that you successfully profiled alone. The only reason we found that woman was because you caught him. And the whole Will thing- well that was more my fault than anyone else's."

"No, it wasn't." Emily glared.

JJ smiled at her reaction. "Exactly, I know it wasn't. But if it wasn't my fault, then it couldn't have been yours either.

Emily just shook her head. "Well, regardless, I'm relieved that this whole thing is over. I can't wait to get on that plane and complete a case without being shot, tortured, or held against my will."

"Oh, please don't jinx yourself." JJ laughed. "But you're right, it'll be good to have you out in the field again." She paused. "So what do you think your mother will do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if she went through that much trouble to try and get you fired, she's got to angry that she failed. What do you think her game plan is?"

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it and I don't intend to. Life is good." A smile spread across her face. "I've got a gun, a badge, and an amazing woman. What more could I want?"

JJ grinned. "I love how I came last on that list."

"Priorities, babe. It's all about priorities." Emily laughed.

"I'll run in and grab the bags; I'll be right back. She kissed Emily's check before leaving the car.

Emily felt herself smile as the blonde walked away, her eyes glued to JJ's figure. Her hips swung as with each step, her legs long and graceful. Emily was a lucky woman to be sure.

JJ grabbed the bags sitting in the living room closet. They always had a go-bag at the ready, considering no one wants to pack on a ten minute notice. She turned the lock as she left, setting the newly-updated security system before closing the door.

"We're going to make a quick pit-stop on the way." JJ winked.

Emily tilted her head. "Where to?"

"To celebrate." JJ laughed at Emily's confused expression. She drove a few more miles before turning down a dirt path. Emily grabbed hold of the dashboard as the SUV turned into the trees, driving quickly through them. JJ brought the car to a squealing stop someplace in the middle.

"Are you planning on murdering me and burying my body here?" Emily muttered. "What are we doing?"

JJ reached across Emily and pulled the handle to recline her seat. She unfastened both of their seat belts, and climbed on top of Emily with her knees on each side of her body.

"Don't we have to-"

JJ put a finger on Emily's lips. "Prentiss, shut up." She slid her hands around Emily's waist, gliding up her torso. Gently, she kissed the brunettes neck. Before Emily knew it, her shirt was flying over her head and the button on her pants was being forced undone. JJ whispered in Emily's ear, "I can't control myself around you; you should know that by now. She smiled as her lips explored Emily's chest.

Emily moaned at the feel of JJ's hands against her inner thighs. She dropped her hand to JJ's waist, unbuttoning her jeans. Emily clenched around JJ's fingers as the brunette's plunged in and out of the blonde.

They became a hurricane of lips and skin as their bodies intertwined. JJ screamed Emily's name as her hips moved to Emily's rhythm, JJ's eyes rolling to the back of her head. The wetter that JJ became, the faster Emily's hand moved. She grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair as she came undone, their bodies shattering together. JJ moaned as Emily arched beneath her, feeling the high that came with being so close.

"What," Emily panted, "started that?"

JJ smiled guiltily, licking her lips. "I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have you."

Emily cupped JJ's face and kissed her again, parting her lips with her tongue.

"Hey now, no seconds until tonight." JJ winked, pulling apart. She stared for a second, contemplating whether to move back to the driver's seat or to kiss Emily's luscious lips again. She chose the latter, making the air disappear between them.

The buzz of her cell phone interrupted their plans. She collapsed into Emily's bare chest, sighing. "Jareau." She answered with an edge to her voice.

Morgan's voice filled the phone, "Are you guys alright? It's been an hour."

JJ blushed. "We, uh… had car trouble? Yeah, car trouble, that's it."

"Where are you, I'll come get you."

Emily leaned into the phone, "Now what kind of lesbians would we be if we couldn't fix it ourselves?"

Morgan chuckled, "Are you sure? If you fixed it, it'll likely blow up."

Emily smiled. "It was just a tired, Morgan. We'll be there in ten." JJ hung up before their laughter gave them away.

"I love you, JJ." Emily beamed, pulling her shirt back over her head. "How did I get so lucky?"

"What, lucky to have me or lucky to get laid on the way to work?"

"Both." She said, kissing the blonde's forehead.


	23. Chapter 23

"So what have we got?" Hotch asked, his eyes trying to avoid the purple hickey peering from JJ's blouse.

"A series of home invasions. The unsub has been attacking middle class African American couples. Six people have been killed so far, all of which with gun shots to the head and post-mortem stab wounds to the abdomen and genitals." JJ smiled, despite the gruesome photos in front of her.

"Is that it? That's all the information we have?" Hotch glared.

JJ nodded her head. "Yes, sir. That's all they sent me. I've got photos of the victims but none of the crime scenes."

"Well alright then. We'll have to hit the ground running once we land."

Morgan sat next to Emily and JJ. "So, car trouble huh?"

Emily smirked. "Yup. Blown tire."

"Really? Which one?" Emily and JJ glanced at each other, both spitting out different answers. Morgan just laughed, "Next time, leave the vacuum at home."

He moved seats so he could talk to Reid, still chuckling over the girls. JJ playfully slapped Emily's arm, "I thought you were going to say right!"

Emily just laughed, her hazel eyes sparkling. "He would have caught on at some point." She motioned to the blanket on JJ's lap. "Taking a nap before we get there?"

"Nope." She smiled. "It's just a bit chilly in here. Hotch keeps it like an ice box."

Emily winked, "I could warm you up."

"I bet you could." JJ whispered, licking her lips. "I have a few areas in mind that could use your full attention first."

"You realize we can hear you, right?" Morgan laughed. "Man, being home all day has made you soft Princess."

Emily blushed, turning the shade of JJ's pink shirt. JJ giggled, "You're just mad you're not getting any."

Even Rossi laughed at the look on Morgan's face. Emily read for the rest of the ride with JJ propped up against her, working on a crossword.

As the plane started to land, Emily reached for their bags. "You ready, Jareau? I think it's been almost three months since I've actually gotten to work with you."

"You betcha. I'm happy you're here, Em." She beamed. "I've missed you."

"You do realize that you only worked one case without me, right?"

JJ pouted, "But that was a very long four days! And Reid snores!"

"Hey! I do not!" Reid grumbled, offended by the thought.

"Hate to tell you, kid, but you do." Morgan chuckled, whistling as he left the plane.

"Where to, Hotch?" Emily asked, trying to focus more on work and less on the blonde.

"The police station. We can get crime scene addresses from them and take a look at their reports. From the file JJ gave me, the time between attacks has been decreasing dramatically, and we need to get a profile built asap."

Emily nodded. "The attacks all happened in one neighborhood, right? So our unsub has a comfort zone. That should help."

"True. We just need to figure out what we're looking for."

The ride to the station was short; it was less than three miles from the local airport. They rode in silence, but Emily and JJ held hands in the back. They were both all smiles, happy to be back at work together.

Emily's wounds were mostly healed. Her back still twinged with pain every now and then, and the scars on hers wrists were still bright. She'd taken to wearing long sleeves, even on warm days. She was careful when she used her hands in public, afraid to let her bare skin show.

But JJ would always lift the scars to her lips each time she saw someone stare, and then she'd whisper that Emily was beautiful. People treated the brunette like a ticking time bomb, waiting for her to explode. But truthfully, being shot through her vest was more terrifying than being locked with Will. The only time she truly felt fear was late at night. She'd wake up screaming, her body trembling and filled with sweat. JJ was sweet though, and would hold her until the tears stopped. JJ's patience was never ending, which was a major reason that Emily was still sane.

"I'm Agent Hotchner and this is my team. We're the FBI unit that your chief requested." Watching Hotch speak, Emily realized that she'd never seen him blink before.

After a moment, a woman wearing a navy blue business suit entered the room. "Thank you for coming Agent Hotchner. I'm Claire Davis; I believe I spoke to an Agent Jareau on the phone?"

JJ smiled, "That would be, me ma'am. Thank you for having us."

"What can you tell us about the crimes?" Hotch asked, flipping open his notepad.

"If you'll come with me, I've set up an area for you to work at. All the files and records you'll need are there."

The team followed her through a hallway, entering a room surrounded by glass walls. A plasma screen television stretched across the back, the photos of victims displayed in chronological order. A conference table was centered in the middle of the room with files stacked neatly upon it.

JJ walked to the screen, surprised to find that it was touch activated. "We need one of these…" she mumbled. Her face flushed as she realized she was gawking aloud. "I mean, uh, are there pictures of the crime scenes?"

Davis joined her by the monitor, flicking through photo on the screen. "There you are, Agent Jareau. They're arranged from the oldest to the one last night."

JJ swiped through them, barely flinching at the blood and gore filling the pictures. "Have the scenes been disturbed?" she asked, her eyes glued to the second crime scene.

Claire Davis shook her head. "Other than our CSI techs, no but me and my men have been through them. I can escort you over there if you'd like."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." Turning to Morgan, Hotch said, "You, Prentiss, and Jareau can take the first house. Reid and I will go with Ms. Davis to the others. I'll text you the address."

Morgan nodded, reaching for the jacket he'd just sat down. "Okay, you'll probably still be there when we're through, so we'll meet you at the third one."

JJ and Emily followed him to the car, relieved that they weren't splitting up for this case. JJ used to be the unit's media liaison, but she'd taken the courses to become a profiler last year. But she still handled the majority of press releases, and was still stuck with the team's paperwork.

They pulled up to the brick home, immediately aware that one of the side windows was shattered. JJ flipped through the file, checking to see if that was done during the break in. It wasn't. The report said there were no signs of forced entry.

They all looked at each other before drawing their guns.


	24. Chapter 24

Morgan carefully peered through the shattered window, his eyes scanning the furniture tossed throughout the room. Emily stood by the door, waiting for Morgan's signal to enter. The yellow tape that the police had put over the door frame was torn; someone had definitely been there since it was marked as a sealed crime scene.

Morgan nodded and Emily let herself in, sweeping her gun across the room. JJ was behind her, following her lead as they moved quickly through the house.

"Clear." JJ yelled behind her from a princess-themed bedroom. Emily shouted the same from the home office in the back. They checked the closets and bathrooms, and then holstered their guns. Morgan walked inside after clearing the shed out back and the shady areas around the house.

"This place is a wreck." Emily whistled, holding the photo they had been given to compare the mess around them. Morgan looked over her shoulder, nodding in agreement.

"I'll call Hotch and see if the others were broken in too. Maybe someone decided that since it was empty, it would make a good mark for a robbery." JJ was already dialing her phone.

Morgan squinted as he took inventory around the room. "Prentiss, if you were going to rob a completely empty house, what would you take?"

She glanced around, eying the iPad and the laptop on the coffee table. A flat screen was hanging on the wall, and a men's wallet was on the kitchen table. "This wasn't a robbery. They were looking for something."

JJ sighed as she hung up the phone. "The second house was broken into, too. Hotch is on his way to the third to check it out."

"Do we know what these victims had in common?"

JJ shook her head. "Besides the neighborhood, no."

"Well they were all African American, and the Harold's were members of Our Lady's peace." Emily nodded towards the framed newspaper article on the wall. "I wonder if the others were active there."

Morgan called Garcia. "Hey baby girl, I need a favor."

"That's what I'm here for. Go for genius, candy man."

"I need you to check for a common religious affiliation between the last three victims. Cross their names with Our Lady's Peace church."

Garcia's fingers flew across the keyboard, a hum of tapping filling Morgan's ear. "Oh, there we go. It looks like each victim was a major donator to the church- they contributed almost 40 percent of their salaries last year." She paused. "That's strange. The donations stopped a few months ago. The Harold family cut off monetary support three months ago, and the Carters and Damens did the same a few days later."

"Have any other members stopped contributing?" Morgan frowned.

"Actually, yes. Two other families have as well."

"Okay, baby girl. Thank you. Send a copy of the list to me and Hotch. They might be the next targets." He hung up the phone.

"But what would they be searching for?" JJ asked, flipping through the scattered papers covering the desk.

"Whatever it is, they must not have had time when they attacked the couple." Morgan was searching through drawers.

Emily looked around and sat on the couch. She folded her arms in front of her and rested her head on the cushion. She sighed, focusing on her breathing and the sounds of the house around her.

"Em? Are you okay? JJ frowned, glancing worriedly at the brunette.

Emily didn't answer. She opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. The television was hanging at eye level over a shelf filled with a Blu-ray player and a Wii. Beside that was an artificial house plant, dust lying lazily on the leaves. The walls were a sandy color, the paint sponged on in a ruffled pattern. The room had an earthy feel to it, the decorations and furniture warm and inviting.

She let her body relax as if she were sitting in her own home. She imagined it before being vandalized, and could see the furniture and books neatly organized and in their places. The crosses on the walls were staggered in an appealing pattern and were a focal point to the room. This wasn't just a house to these people; it was a haven, it was their safe place. And it was family oriented, despite it being just the husband and wife in the home. Emily knew something was missing.

"If church is such a big part of their lives," she glanced around, "why did they stop their donations?" Emily re-looked at the crime scene photo. "The bible is missing." She nodded towards the coffee table, which was flipped over on the floor.

"But the unsub wouldn't destroy the entire house for a bible, especially one in plain view."

Emily shook her head. "No, but these people obviously are obviously religious. Look at the crosses and the article on the wall. Their throw pillows even have scriptures stitched on. They wouldn't have left the church unless they had a good reason."

Morgan cocked his head. "But what does that have to do with the bible missing?"

"Think about it. What if the unsub felt as though they'd betrayed God by leaving? Nothing with a religious message or symbol was misplaced during the break in. Just the bible. What if the unsub took it after taking whatever he came back for?"

JJ nodded. "If he believed that the victims didn't deserve it, it would make sense to take it."

"Okay, the assuming he's following some sort of religious motive, what would he come back here for?"

Morgan frowned. "The article shows that the Harolds ran the Sunday school program for the church. Maybe it has something to do with that?"

Emily was quiet; searching for something she knew was right before her eyes. She bit her lip. "There was bedroom decorated like it was for a little girl. This family didn't have kids. Why would they have that?" The gears in her mind were spinning, trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle.

JJ's eyes widened. "The church helped out when the state had too many kids waiting to be put in the system. I bet the Harolds used to take in kids when the church was fostering them." She dialed Garcia. "Pen, run a check on the state's foster care system for me. Check to see if any of the church members are marked as foster families."

"Bingo," Garcia said. "Seven families are noted as caregivers, five of which stopped donations to the church. All three victims had been given kids to watch over the last few years."

"What's involved with that, Pen? Would they have paperwork or anything in the house from being a foster family?"

Garcia ran her fingers across the keyboard. "Well everything is electronically stored, but they would definitely have a paper copy of whatever files the kids came with and the homes that they were sent to once they left."

"Do me a favor. Run a background check on the list of social workers in the area and cross it with members of the church."

"Alright, I'll ring you back when I'm done." Garcia smiled. "Is everything else okay there?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks, Pen." JJ put the phone back in her jacket pocket. "Morgan, did you find any files related to foster kids in the desk?"

He shook his head. "No, but we didn't check the home office yet." He and JJ left Emily in the living room as they expanded their search.

Something felt wrong in the gut of Emily's stomach. "Garcia," she said as the woman picked up.

"Not that I don't love the attention, but you guys are certainly making use of my phone today. I'm still crossing the-"

Emily interrupted, "No, I need you to check the files of the kids that the victims sponsored. Were any hurt recently or have any of the kids had an accident or illness that resulted in their death?"

There was silence on the other line as she typed. "You're not going to like this, Emily." Garcia frowned. "The church lost its ability to use its members as foster families four months ago. There was an incident between the first couple killed and the little girl they had been watching. She was allergic to Penicillin and they forgot to mention it when they took her to the ER for strep throat. She died during the night after being given a normal dose. Her already inflamed throat closed, and she suffocated to death."

"But that wasn't the family's fault. Why was the church taken off the list?"

Garcia sighed, her keyboard still clicking away. "Poor girl." She mumbled. "A complaint was filed by the girl's biological father citing negligence and abuse. Because the family wasn't state certified as a foster family, social services just found it easier to cut ties with the organization that provided the family in the first place."

Emily nodded. "The church."

"Exactly. And the church wasn't happy, either. They received a huge check each month for taking the kids until they could find a place in the system. They lashed out at the Harolds, blaming them for the mess."

"Let me guess, that's when they stopped donating."

"Mhmm." Garcia confirmed. "But the other families that had been fostering kids took the Harold's side, and they stopped donating too."

"Could you get me whatever info you can find on that girl's father?"

"Sure thing baby cakes. I'll email you when I get it."

Emily thanked her and hung up the phone. "Morgan, JJ!" she called. "I think I have an idea."

She followed their voices back to the home office. "Did you find anything?"

Morgan shook his head. "Nope, if they had the files they're not here now."

Emily repeated everything Garcia had just told her. "What if the father thinks that each victim was in on it?"

"But why…"

Emily cut Morgan off. "Think about it, Derek. He thinks these people were careless and killed his little girl. If he dug into the church records somehow, he would see that that the other families who had also fostered kids were supporting the Harolds. They denounced their support of the church at the same time. What if he thinks they were in on it together?"

JJ nodded. "He would want revenge."

"Exactly. The loss of his daughter could have triggered a psychotic break, and he could be under the impression that he's saving other children from dying at their hands."

"He would take the bible because in his eyes, the victims betrayed God." Morgan whistled, "Princess, you're a genius."

She smiled. "Don't tell that to Garcia; she'll be jealous."

He laughed. "Come on, let's go find Hotch."

**A/N: Sorry if the case is moving a little slowly. I promise, it'll pick up pace in the next chapter. Let me know what you think and any suggestions you have :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Adam Harris, come out with your hands up." Rossi boomed through the loudspeaker. "There's no way out of this, just let the girl go."

They saw the curtain to the living room shift, the girl's blue eyes pleading as Harris's arm locked against her throat. Garcia had found Harris's name and address. When they started asking questions about him in town, someone called and told him to run. Instead of running, though, he grabbed a seven year old from her mother on the street. Harris was holding her hostage in an attempt to get the police to leave him alone.

"Hotch, let me go in." JJ pleaded. "I can talk him down."

They had already tried storming the place, but the little girl's screams stopped them in their tracks. With the way Harris was using her as a shield, there was no way to get her out safely by force.

Hotch sighed, running out of options. JJ had been begging him for hours, the look on the little girl's face melting her heart. But she had a point. A woman wouldn't be as threatening to Harris, and if anything she could at least check to see if the girl was okay.

"Hotch, please. I can do this."

Emily's stomach sank as Hotch nodded. "Alright, but Jareau… you'd better know what you're doing. This is our only chance."

JJ smiled. "Yes, sir." She checked the straps to her vest and holstered her gun on her ankle, that way Harris wouldn't see it as she approached.

Rossi's voice rang out, "Adam, a friend is coming in to see you. She's unarmed, and she's just here to talk." The curtain flickered as he peered outside. "She's not going to hurt you, Adam. She just wants to make sure that you're both okay."

Emily grazed JJ's lips with her own. "Remember the rule you gave me? Well it applies to you, too. No getting shot at, okay?"

"This will all be over before you know it, Em." She flashed a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." With a breath of air, she started to the door. As she walked, she kept her hands above her head with her palms facing the window. Harris nodded before disappearing, the door being cracked open.

He grabbed JJ's arm, pulling her into the house. "I didn't do anything wrong." Harris's eyes glanced around the room wildly, his body twitching against the frightened girl.

JJ gave her best, non-threatening smile. "I know, Adam. Is it okay if I sit down?" Harris thought for a second before nodding. She smiled again. "Okay, then I'm going to sit down." She moved slowly, being sure to keep her hands in his sight.

"I didn't do nothing." He mumbled.

"Well then why don't you tell me about it? Sit down and talk to me, okay?" Her eyes were focused on the gun that his hands were fidgeting with, waving it in front of the girls face.

"They killed Kathy." He cried, his grip getting tighter. The girl whined, tears falling down her cheek. "They killed her and she didn't do nothing."

JJ's eyes didn't leave the gun. "I know, Adam. And I'm very sorry. I understand why you had to kill those people, but that little girl is just like Kathy. She hasn't done anything wrong. Why don't you let her go and we can talk about it, okay? Just you and me."

Harris's eyes shifted to the top of the girl's head. His face fell for a moment, considering it. "You don't have a gun?" his eyes stared at the empty holster on her hip.

JJ smiled. "No Adam, I'm just here to talk. I don't have a gun." She lied.

He nodded. "I'll switch. You take her place."

"Okay." She smiled sweetly. "Just let her go."

The little girl looked to JJ as Adam threw her aside, wrapping one arm around the blondes waist and the other over her throat. The gun was pressed to her cheek. "I'll let her go, but you have to tell them not to shoot. We're going to talk, right?"

JJ nodded, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "They won't shoot you if you have me. We're just going to talk." She confirmed, looking up at the crazed man's face, trying to reassure him. "Are you ready?"

Harris's heart was beating frantically against her, his arm tight against her throat. JJ reached for the seven year old's hand as he led them to the door. He opened it slowly, slouching so his head was below hers. "Tell them." He grumbled.

JJ let of the girl and showed the team her hands. "I'm okay. Adam is letting the little girl go, but he wants you to know that he still has me and I'm unarmed. We're going to talk, so don't bother us." She felt his grip tighten around her. JJ avoided Emily's worried gaze, knowing that brunette's eyes would make her crumble.

Rossi's voice fell from the sky. "Adam, let the girl go so you and Jennifer can talk."

Harris's body shifted, letting the girl flee; the door slammed shut behind her. Harris didn't release JJ from his arms, though; he held her tighter, the gun still pressed against her throat.

"Why don't we sit and talk?" she choked, his grasp around her neck a little too tight.

"They killed her! They killed Kathy and no one did nothin' about it. They just let them go."

"Tell me about Kathy, Adam." She forced a smile, the feel of the holster against her shin the only comfort she could find.

Whispering, Adam prodded the gun into JJ's jaw. "She was just a girl!" he screamed.

"Adam, if you want to talk you have to loosen your grip. We're friends, right? You don't need the gun."

He dug the gun deeper, his voice gaining pitch as he screamed.

* * *

"Hotch, they've been in there for a while now." Morgan frowned. "What's the plan?"

Emily shook her head, interjecting. "She told us she was okay. We have to trust her."

Hotchner nodded. "Prentiss is right, Morgan. JJ chose her wording purposefully. She said she was okay and not to bother her. She knows how to handle herself, especially since Harris doesn't know she has a gun.

Morgan sighed, knowing they had a point. If they tried to force Harris out, he might shoot JJ before they were successful.

Emily put on a good front, but inside she was trembling. She hated knowing the blonde was inside and she couldn't do anything to help. Snipers had lost view of Harris when they'd gone back inside.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of JJ's scream and a gunshot. The agents drew their guns, Hotch giving them the signal to storm the house. More gunfire echoed through the air as they ran, the windows shattering.

**A/N: Out of curiosity, do I still have everyone's attention? **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This is going to be a short one, but I think you'll like it anyway!**

Morgan burst through the door to find blood splattered on the walls and carpet, a heap of two bodies sprawled together on the floor. JJ laid face down, draped over Adam Harris.

Emily pushed past him, checking the blonde's pulse before gently flipping her over. Three silver bullets were lodged in her vest, her shoulder turning bright red. But JJ opened her eyes, grimacing at the pain.

"Stay with me, Jen. You're going to be okay." Emily soothed, stroking JJ's cheek. She could hear Hotch calling for an ambulance as Morgan confirmed that Harris was dead. "Just stay with me, keep your eyes open."

JJ clasped her hand around Emily's, panting to breathe. "I'm okay." She wheezed. "Can you take my vest off?"

Emily nodded, gently undoing the straps. She kept one hand pressed against JJ's bleeding shoulder, the blood spilling from her fingers like water.

"Is that better?" she asked, switching hands on the wound.

JJ nodded. It was easier to breathe without the vest constricting her chest. "I guess it's a good thing that rule only applied to you." She tried to laugh, her eyes watering.

Emily gave her a sad smile. "I'm pretty sure I told you not to play with guns, either." She could hear the distant scream of sirens. "You're going to be okay, Jen. Just keep your eyes open."

JJ nodded, lifting her head towards the sound. "Are we ever going to have a case where someone doesn't get shot?" she chuckled. Her face was turning white.

"Hey, you beat be by a mile. Four bullets; I can't compete with that." Emily smiled, trying not to stare at the blood pouring around her hands.

"Always been an over-achiever." JJ winced. "Emily, you know that I love you, right?"

The brunette nodded. "Of course, Jen. And you know I love you."

"Good." She closed her eyes, "Because remember how I was your bitch when you were shot? Yeah, your turn."

Emily burst into a fit of laughter. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked, brushing the hair from JJ's face. "

JJ smiled. "I know what the first thing I want you to do is." Her eyes were still closed.

"What's that, baby?" Emily said, still stroking JJ's hair.

"Marry me."

Emily's face fell, stunned. "What did you just say?"

"Back pocket." JJ mumbled.

Even more confused, Emily repeated, "What?"

JJ opened her eyes, her smile bright against her flushed skin. "I can't move. Check my back left pocket."

Emily did, pulling out a ring. She felt her heart stop beating as she held it between her fingers. "Jen…" she whispered, her hands trembling.

"Marry me, Emily Prentiss. You can't say no to someone bleeding in your arms. That would just be cruel."

Emily nodded ferociously, leaning down to kiss her new fiancé. "I love you." She whispered, still in shock.

JJ beamed, "I love you, too." She giggled. "Getting shot has its perks."

Morgan and Hotch returned with the paramedics, confused by the smiling tears they encountered. "What's going on?" Morgan asked, glancing between the blonde and brunette.

"I'll tell you once we get my fiancé to the hospital." Emily beamed, letting the EMT take control of JJ's bleeding shoulder.

"Your what!" Morgan exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Princess! JJ! Congratulations!" He wrapped his arms around Emily, tousling her hair.

Rossi laughed, "You sure about that Jareau? It might just be the blood loss talking."

JJ smiled, "I had the ring in my pocket. The box was too clunky." She laughed. "But I'm one hundred percent sure." She winced as they moved her to the stretcher, but put a hand out to take Emily's. "I want this crazy woman by my side for the rest of my life."

Emily was crying now, her voice someplace in her stomach. "Let's get you patched up so we can go home and celebrate."

JJ mumbled, "Alcohol sounds good right about now."

They all laughed, walking to the ambulance as the paramedics rolled JJ. Emily climbed in the back with the blonde as the others jumped in the SUV to follow them.

She took JJ's hand. "How long have you been planning this?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

JJ grinned. "Well, I was planning something that involved a little more romance and a little less blood, but I decided 'what the hell'." Her eyes met Emily's. "Are you sure about this, Em? You really want to be stuck with me?"

Emily nodded, leaning down to kiss her. "Only for every day for the rest of my life." She smiled. "I can't think of anyone better to be stuck with."

JJ beamed as she laid her head back to rest, the IVs of fluid returning some of the color in her cheeks. "Don't tell Garcia," she mumbled. "I promised I'd tell her before I did it."

Emily chuckled, "Garcia knows?"

JJ nodded. "Who do you think helped me pick out the ring?"

**A/N: I know you hate cliffhangers, so I hope this made up for the last chapter. :) Predictions? I'll give you a hint, it involves Emily's mom! ;) **


	27. Chapter 27

"Congratulations!" Garcia screamed, throwing a puff of confetti in the couple's face.

JJ laughed, leaning on Emily for support. "Pen, how did you get in here?" Garcia had been waiting in the darkness of their apartment until they turned the lights on. Emily nearly shot her when Garcia yelled surprise.

"I disabled the security system. But don't worry; I put a trap on it so only I can hack in." She beamed, hugging each of the agents. "You so have to let me plan this wedding!"

Emily rolled her eyes, "That's between you and my fiancé."

"Fiancé!" Garcia awed, "That's so cute! I just love you guys!" The smile was wide across her face.

JJ's body swayed against Emily, her breathing becoming shallow. "Em, can we sit down?"

Emily nodded and led JJ to the couch, supporting the blonde as she lowered herself to the cushion. "I'll get you something to drink, what would you like?"

JJ smiled, holding her side with her good hand. "Whatever you can find. I don't think we've gone shopping in a while."

"I can to the store in the morning if you want." Garcia offered, a guilty look in her eye.

Emily tilted her head. "Are you staying the night?"

Garcia gave her a pathetic smile. "While I truly am happy for you two, I kind of had an ulterior motive for coming here."

"What's up, Pen? Is everything okay?" Emily asked, handing the glass of ginger ale to the blonde.

Garcia sighed, "Not really. As of..." she looked at the clock. "5 hours ago, I'm somewhat homeless."

"You're what!" JJ yelled, wincing at the pain of such a sudden breath.

"Homeless. Yeah. My apartment flooded a few days ago, and they officially condemned it tonight."

Emily shook her head. "Well you're not homeless, Garcia. This is your home for as long as you want it to be."

JJ smiled too. "You're here most nights anyway. It'll be fun!"

Garcia exhaled heavily with relief. "Oh thank you, guys. I wouldn't have asked, but I really can't stay in a hotel much longer."

"You know better than that, Pen. You always have a place here." JJ patted the woman's arm. "But if you don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and hit the sheets. It's been a very long day." It was just past four in the morning, and it had been almost a full twenty four hours since she started her day.

Penelope gasped, "I didn't even ask how you were doing! I am so sorry!"

JJ laughed, "I'm fine, it isn't anything to fret over. They said it was a thru-and-thru. There's nothing left to do but take it easy and let it heal."

"What about where it hit your vest? Morgan said you had three shots hit you."

Emily huffed, "Four if you count the one in her arm." She smiled, kissing the blonde's forehead. "How is it that I get shot once and I spent over a week in the hospital, but JJ takes four bullets and is home the same night?"

Garcia chuckled. "She's a tough cookie alright." She slipped JJ a wink. "But yeah, you two have a good night. I'll check in the morning and see what you want for the store." She stood up, giving them each a hug. "Thanks again for letting me stay here, and congratulations! I can't wait to start planning!"

"I didn't think of that." Emily mumbled. "We'll never escape wedding plans with you living here."

"Nope!" Garcia sang cheerfully, leaving for her room.

JJ rolled her eyes, reaching a hand out to Emily. "Can you help me get up?"

Emily nodded, wrapping the blonde's arm around her neck. Gently, she held her around the waist and helped her to the bedroom. Emily gingerly peeled the t-shirt from JJ's abdomen, flinching at the purple bruises on her torso. "Geeze, Jen." She whispered, tracing the bruises her fingertip.

"If a girl's gonna get shot, she may as well do it right." JJ laughed. "It's really not that bad, it's just sore."

Emily shook her head. "I remember how that felt, and it is definitely more than sore. Especially since you were hit more times than I was."

"Yeah, and your lung also collapsed and your ribs were broken. Mine are just bruised. It'll heal in no time." She smiled. JJ leaned her body against Emily, sighing from the comfort. "Let's just go to sleep. I don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer."

Nodding, Emily reached past JJ and pulled the blankets down. She lifted the blonde's legs onto the bed and helped JJ lay on her back, covering her with the blanket before crawling beside her. Whimpering, JJ shifted so she was lying on her good shoulder and against Emily's chest. They were both asleep before either said goodnight.

But they were woken up by knocking barely three hours later. Garcia poked her head in. "I'm sorry Emily, but your mom won't leave. I tried, but I was afraid the banging would wake you guys up and I know JJ needs her rest."

JJ's eyes were already closed, her body completely exhausted. Emily kissed her forehead lightly before sighing and dragging herself from the bed. "I'm coming."

As she stepped into the hallway, she could hear the obnoxious knocking on the front door. Counting to three in her head, Emily pulled the door open. She stepped outside before her mother could come in.

"Emily dear, it's freezing out here. Can't we speak in your living room?" Elizabeth whined, rubbing her hands together.

Emily sighed. "I've gotten three hours of sleep in the last two days, and you're complaining because it's cold? Seriously? What are you even doing here?"

"Can't a mother stop by to visit her only daughter?" she asked innocently. "Which by the way, what is that dreadful woman doing answering your door?"

"She lives here. And according to you, you don't have a daughter." Impatiently, Emily added, "I have an injured fiancé waiting in my bed. If you're here for pleasantries, you can save it. I'm not interested." Emily's hand reached for the doorknob.

"Emily, wait." Elizabeth huffed. "What do you mean fiancé?"

"Fiancé… You know, as in woman I've agreed to marry. Do you really need a definition?"

Elizabeth scoffed, "You mean that phase hasn't run its course yet? Oh please. You don't love that girl; it's not natural!"

"I'm not standing out here to argue, Elizabeth. What do you want?"

"Fine, if you must know I'm retiring next month. I thought you should know."

Emily didn't even blink. "And that's what you woke me up for? Why would I care?"

Her mother's face fell. "Because you're my daughter, and I thought that maybe you'd like to come home with me. You don't need that silly job; you'd be much happier in Connecticut where you belong." Emily had grown up overseas due to her mother's career, but the family home was in upstate Connecticut.

"I like my silly job. And anyways, did you miss the engaged aspect of the conversation? I'd send you an invitation, but then I'd have to kill myself." Emily reached for the door knob again before turning back to her mother. "You know, I wasted a huge portion of my life waiting for you to approve of who I am. I'm not waiting anymore. You may think it's just a silly job or that Jennifer is just a phase, but let me tell you something. You stopped being my family long ago. My team is my family, and JJ is going to be my wife. And that dreadful woman inside- the one you tried to deport- is my best friend. I don't need you, Elizabeth. I never have. You don't get to pick and choose when I'm going to be your daughter. I either am or I'm not. And obviously, you've made your choice. So, to put it kindly, fuck off."

She closed the door behind her to find a standing ovation from Garcia. "I am so proud of you!" she squealed, hugging the brunette.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is this the last we'll see of Elizabeth? ;) Let me know what you'd like to see!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Jen, wake up." Emily ran a hand along the blonde's back, gently shaking her awake. "Come on baby, open your eyes." JJ was crying, her sobs breaking Emily's heart.

JJ struggled to open her eyes, which were wet with tears. "Emily?" she whimpered, grabbing hold of the brunette's shirt.

Emily wrapped her strong arms around JJ, pulling the woman into her chest. "I'm right here, Jennifer. I'm right here." Soothingly, she massaged JJ's sore muscles until she relaxed in Emily's arms.

'I'm sorry." The blonde sniffled, trying to wipe her eyes. "I must look like a fool."

Emily smiled, "You could never look like a fool, Jen. And you don't need to apologize." She paused to kiss JJ's forehead. "Why don't you tell me about it? It might make you feel better."

JJ shook her head. "It's stupid."

"What, did a lima bean eat you again?" Emily joked.

Her face brightened. "Hey now, for your information that was a very scary dream!"

Laughing, Emily said, "Come on, talk to me."

JJ sighed. "It was about Will. I dreamt that he killed you down in that cellar."

Emily held JJ tighter, kissing the top of her head. "Jennifer Jareau, I am right here and I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life, and I couldn't be happier."

"Yeah, but look at our job. Who's to say that you won't get killed tomorrow?"

"Well, considering I'm off for the next week to take care of you, I think it's a safe bet that I'll survive another day." Emily winked.

JJ nodded, "Okay, well what about next week then? I love my job, Emily… but I love you more. I want to grow old with you, but what happens if we're not given that chance?"

Emily just shook her head. "I love you too, JJ- which is why I'll be as careful as I can be in the field. But you know as well as I do that we can't quit. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too. But there's thousands of people out there won't get their chance to grow old with someone if we don't keep doing what we do."

"I know. I'm just being silly. We wouldn't be the same people without the job." She smiled, lifting her head to graze Emily's lips. "Do you want to stay up? It's almost breakfast time."

Emily glanced at the clock. "Yeah, sure baby; whatever you want."

JJ struggled to sit up, wincing at the pain shooting through her body. By the time she managed to stand, her breath was heavy and hard to control. Emily stood, placing a hand gingerly around the blonde. "Just lean on me, Jen. I've got you." JJ rested for a moment before trying to take a step. Slowly, they made their way to the living room.

Garcia was already seated on the couch typing away on her computer. "Good morning, darlings. How did you sleep?"

JJ smiled. "As good as possible, I guess. It's hard to find a comfortable way to lay down."

Penelope returned the smile, reaching a hand out to her friend as she plopped down beside her. "I'm sorry, baby cakes. Hopefully you'll start feeling better in a few days."

"Hopefully. So what are you working on?" she asked, glancing at the computer.

"Just a case that Hotch emailed me. The team's about to head to New York. Apparently over the last five years, twelve people have been killed. They didn't link them together because of the distance between the murders, but I guess they just connected them somehow. Hotch thinks a diplomat might be behind it."

"Really? Why?" Emily asked, the term 'diplomat' catching her attention.

Garcia peered over the top of the screen. "Well each of the victims was heavily involved in politics, and they all had personal dealings with a handful of people in high places."

"But why would that make a diplomat a suspect?"

Garcia shook her head. "I'm not sure. Hotch literally just emailed me a few minutes ago. I don't have all the details yet. But I know that the last person killed was a senator named Chandler."

"Chandler?" Emily's eyes widened. "As in Michael Chandler?"

Penelope nodded. "The very one. Why, did you know him?"

"I spent half of my summers at his house in the Hamptons. He was a friend of my mother's. Well, actually he was more of a business associate- I don't think Elizabeth is capable of having friends." Emily frowned. "Do you know who some of the other victims were?"

Garcia typed madly for a moment before finding the list. "It looks like we have a Joseph Aitken, a Daniel Newport, a Marcus Watlington, a Jonathan Harrel, a Colton Morse…" Garcia stopped at the look on Emily's face. "Do you want me to keep going?"

Emily shook her head. "I knew those people, Pen. Half of them were more father figures to me than my own. I can't believe that. Do they have any suspects?"

"No, not yet." She said sadly. "I'm sorry, Emily."

JJ patted the brunette's arm. "Are you okay, Em?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe that. I wonder if Elizabeth knows."

JJ frowned. "Do you want to call Hotch before they leave and see if you can get on the case? I'm sure Garcia can help me out here if you go."

Emily smiled, "And waste a week off with you? No ma'am." She leaned in to kiss the blonde's head. "You're stuck with me Jareau, like it or not."

JJ pretended to pout, "I guess I'll just have to get over then."

Garcia laughed and called them both crazy. "Well I'll keep you updated, Emily. If they get a suspect, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Pen. So what do you guys want to do today?"

JJ winced as she accidently moved her shoulder. "Alcohol?" she mumbled, only half joking.

Emily chuckled, "Do you want alcohol now or painkillers later? Because you know you can't have both."

"You're no fun." JJ stuck out her tongue.

Emily just smiled. "You're more fun alive, pretty girl."

Garcia turned to Emily, "Hey, does the name Bradley Beene mean anything to you?"

She thought for a second, replaying the names of the people she'd grown up with. "I think so. Wasn't he Thomas Avery's stepson?"

Penelope shook her head. "You guessed it. Apparently he had some sort of connection to the victims and he received a large sum of money around the time of each murder."

"Wow. I knew he always toed the line, but I wouldn't have guessed he could be violent."

"What line?" Garcia and JJ asked at the same time.

Emily laughed. "I'm not sure what he saw in her, but my mother had an affair with him for three years."

Penelope's jaw dropped, "But the file says he's your age!"

"Yeah, well Elizabeth liked them young." She grinned. "You should have seen the look on my father's face when he caught them."

JJ's forehead wrinkled. "Did anyone else know? I wonder if it has something to do with Elizabeth retiring." Her voice trailed off.

"I doubt it. Nothing could ever influence my mother's decisions except for my mother. But enough about her, why don't I make us breakfast?" Emily smiled, putting the issue far from her mind.

**A/N: Thanks for the idea DiamondsNtheskY. :) Can anyone guess where this is going? **


	29. Chapter 29

"I told you not to call me anymore! If they see my number on your phone records, we're both screwed!" Elizabeth huffed.

The male voice on the phone soothed the woman, "The feds aren't even on to me, sweetheart. Don't you want us to get together? For old time's sake?"

Elizabeth sighed, biting her lip. "Well, I suppose I would have heard if they had a suspect yet. Plus, it's my daughter's imbecile team investigating." She cackled. "You're right darling, there's no need to be overly cautious yet. Why don't you come over this evening?"

"I'll bring the champagne. We have something to celebrate." He smiled.

The Ambassador chuckled. "Does that mean our favorite senator has met his demise?"

"Of course, did you ever doubt me? Michael Chandler won't be bothering you again, my love."

"Oh Bradley," the woman cooed. "We certainly do, then. We'll discuss the next target when I see you tonight." She paused, "Oh, and darling?"

"Yes, my love?" Bradley Beene hung on her every word.

"You do know that if you ever cross me, your fate will be worse than you could ever imagine, right?"

Bradley swallowed, his voice filled with a spark of fear. "I would never, Elizabeth. I love you."

"Good." She hung up the phone, her lips curling into a cruel smile.

* * *

"Emily, Elizabeth just received a phone call from Bradley Beene. Do you have any idea why?" Garcia's forehead wrinkled.

Emily frowned. "Are you guys watching my mother's phone lines?"

Garcia shook her head. "No, we're watching his. He literally just placed the call."

"I don't know. But if she's involved somehow, I want to be there when Morgan shoots her."

Penelope laughed. "I'll pass along the message buttercup."

Emily just shook her head. "I wonder what she's gotten herself into. I know she's crazy, but I don't think she'd murder someone."

Garcia smiled, "It's probably just a coincidence. Don't overthink it, pumpkin."

The brunette nodded. "You're right. So how's the case going? Did they get to New York yet?"

"Yup. They landed an hour ago. So far, though, the phone records are all they've got. But Beene is definitely connected somehow, or at least to the last two victims anyway."

Emily nodded again. "It's a high profile case. Are you staying here or are they flying you in?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me." Garcia beamed. "There's nothing I can't do from this chair that I could do in New York."

A scrambling noise echoed from the bedroom; Emily jumped to her feet. "Jen," she called as she opened the door. "Are you-" her face fell. JJ was on her knees beside the bed.

"Help?" Jen whimpered, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Oh honey, what happened?" Emily knelt beside her, but quickly pulled away as JJ shrank back in pain at the touch.

"I tried to get out of bed and I fell. I think I moved too quickly."

Emily nodded. "Okay. Then this is what I want you to do. Since it hurts for me to help you stand, I'm going to help you shift so you're sitting on the floor. Then I can carry you, alright?"

JJ trembled from the pain, but managed to sit as Emily said. "Don't drop me." She tried to laugh.

Emily broke into a smile. "We'll see." She winked. She wrapped the blonde's good arm around her neck and placed her own hand under JJ's knees. Almost effortlessly, she lifted the woman from the floor and onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean…"

Emily cut her off. "Stop apologizing, Jen." She smiled and massaged the blonde's neck, leaning in to kiss her. "This is what I'm here for. But next time, call me before you end up on the ground."

JJ pulled the brunette's body closer so their mouths were touching again. She parted Emily's lips with her tongue. "I love you, Emily Prentiss."

"It's a good thing that you're marrying me, then." Emily grinned. "Where were you trying to go? Did you want to come in the living room?"

JJ nodded. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, baby." She watched as JJ struggled to move so her legs were hanging off the bed. Gingerly, Emily placed an arm around her waist and helped the blonde to her feet.

Garcia sprang off the couch at the sight of the two women struggling. "JJ, what happened? Are you okay?" She was frightened by the pain written on JJ's face. She looked so much worse than earlier, Garcia thought.

JJ couldn't find her voice to answer; her lungs were on fire with every breath she took. She was shaking as she leaned against Emily, grateful to find Penelope on her other side as a brace. Together, they managed to lead JJ to the couch. Garcia held JJ's hand as Emily went to get her a glass of water.

As she took the cup, JJ winced. "Em, could I have a pain killer?" she couldn't remember the name of what the doctor gave her.

Emily nodded and left, returning with the bottle. She knew that JJ must be in serious pain to ask for them this early in the day. JJ hated taking narcotics, and she only agreed when the pain was unbearable. Emily put two of the pills in JJ's hand, plopping down beside her. JJ smiled as she curled her body into the brunette's, sighing from the comfort of Emily's warmth.

They put on a movie and both fell asleep to the sounds of Garcia's typing and the hum of the television.

* * *

"What are we going to tell Emily?" Morgan asked, staring at Hotch.

Hotchner shook his head. "Nothing yet. I don't want her being briefed until we're sure about what we're telling her."

"But shouldn't she know that Elizabeth is being investigated? I'd want to know if it were my mother."

Rossi nodded. "And she will know. But there's no sense telling her if nothing comes from it. I agree with Hotch. We'll tell her when there's something to tell."

"Plus," Reid added. "It's not like Emily and Elizabeth are close. Have they even talked since she tried to have Emily fired?"

"I don't think so. But you're right; Emily won't care if it's her mother or a stranger that we're going after. She'll treat it the same." Morgan turned to Hotch, "How many days until Emily comes back, anyway?"

Hotchner frowned. "Well, she's supposed to be back in four. But I spoke to Garcia this morning and she said that JJ's pain has worsened. If Emily needs more time to help her, I won't argue it."

"Hotch! Beene is on the move." They watched as Beene's Porsche pulled out of the driveway.


	30. Chapter 30

"Jen, let me take you back to the hospital. You could have broken something when you fell." Emily pleaded, JJ's body limp in her arms.

JJ whimpered into Emily's chest, "I don't want to, Em. I don't want to go anywhere. It hurts."

The brunette kissed the blonde's head. "I know it does, which is why I want to take you. It's been three days honey. It shouldn't be getting worse like this." Emily ran a hand across JJ's back. "I'll tell you what… I won't make you go today, but we're going tomorrow if I don't see a major improvement. Okay?"

JJ nodded, relieved that she wouldn't have to move. It had been a few hours since she'd fallen, but the pain hadn't faded yet. Her back and ribs hurt more than her shoulder, which was definitely saying something considering the gaping hole felt like a drill going through her bone.

She wanted to sleep so badly. JJ's eyes had closed for a minute against Emily's chest, but the pain in her abdomen caught fire to her lungs and made her wake up with a scream.

Garcia had nearly fallen off her chair when she heard the blonde woman's wail. Emily jumped, the tremor of JJ's body and hear heart breaking moan sending a spark of panic through her body.

"I love you." JJ whispered, laying her head on Emily's stomach.

"I love you too, Jen. What can I do?"

JJ desperately wanted something to eat, but she was afraid to tell Emily because then she'd have to move. She didn't think she could sit up quite yet.

It was like Emily could read her thoughts. "Are you hungry?"

JJ nodded, wrapping her arms around the brunette a little tighter. Emily looked pathetically at Garcia, who frowned at the sight of such a broken JJ. Penelope forced a smile, "What would you like to eat? I can make something for you or go pick something up."

JJ sighed with relief that Garcia was offering to help. If Emily had needed to get up, she would have had to shift her body to let her. "Anything but Chinese." She smiled, wincing as she spoke.

"What about something from Olive Garden? I'm craving their breadsticks." Emily laughed. "I don't think we've eaten there this century, and they're right up the street."

Garcia grinned. "Olive Garden it is."

Emily struggled to reach in her back pocket without shifting the blonde's body too much, pulling her wallet from her jeans. She handed Penelope her credit card and said, "My keys are on the counter. Thank you, Pen."

Garcia hesitated before taking the card, but that knew World War Three would ensue if she refused it. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

The door closed behind her and Emily kissed JJ's forehead. "Want to hear something funny?" she asked.

"Sure." JJ tried to smile.

"Well you remember that I said Elizabeth had an affair with Bradley Beene, right?"

JJ nodded. "Don't tell me he killed her."

Emily chuckled. "If only. But no, apparently he's been calling her. He's their number one suspect right now."

The blonde beamed, "So there's still a chance then?"

"You're a nut, Jennifer Jareau. But can you imagine her face if she found out that she'd been associating with a suspected killer? If she thinks having a gay daughter will ruin her life, wait until his indictment."

"You didn't ruin her life, Em." She gave Emily a sad look. "Don't think that way. She's lucky that she didn't ruin yours."

Emily grazed JJ's lips with her own. "I know she didn't. If she had, I wouldn't have you."

JJ smiled, the pain slightly fading from her ribs. "Could you help me sit up?"

* * *

"So what about this next target? Who is it?" Beene asked, swirling the ice in his scotch.

Elizabeth sat on the arm of his chair, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. "This time it is a woman. Will that be a problem?"

Bradley frowned. He'd never hurt a woman before, let alone killed one. But the look in his lover's eye shook the doubt from his mind. "No, of course not my, love. Tell me about her."

Elizabeth smiled, beginning to knead his neck with her pudgy fingers. His chest began rising and falling faster, a groan rumbling in this throat. "You see, Bradley darling… this target is special to me. The others, they were important too. But this one isn't about business. So you're going to have to be extremely careful, because she will have a number of people around her who won't hesitate to kill you."

He was distracted by the feel of her fingers on his neck. "Mmhm," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I will give you an address, but you're to take your time on this assignment. Is that understood?"

Bradley nodded, "What's so different about this one from the others? What did she do?"

Elizabeth smiled. "She disgraced me, darling. And you know that I just can't have that, can I?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, my love. Tell me what to do."

"Bradley, you say that you love me. But how much?"

"I would give you my life, Elizabeth."

She nodded, smiling sinfully. "Good, because that is exactly what this assignment could cost you. The target is Emily Prentiss, my daughter."

**A/N: Bum bum bummmmmmm!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Emily? But why?" Bradley asked, shocked by his lover's revelation.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That's not something you need to know. Just focus on the mission, darling. I want it done and I want it done right."

"But didn't you say she lives with two other FBI agents?"

The Ambassador nodded. "One is a technical analyst, so she shouldn't be a problem. And trust me, Emily will put herself directly in your line of fire if you go after the other woman. That could be useful, if you know what I mean."

Bradley took a gulp of air, his stomach sinking at the thought of ambushing a house filled with federally trained agents. Agents armed with guns, he reminded himself.

This would definitely be different than his other assignments. They had been simple; it was easy to wait for a depressed senator to take lonely solace in a glass of whiskey. It was just a patience game, and the victims had all known who he was, so getting close was never a problem.

His strength, he knew, would be the information that Elizabeth could provide. She had been in the home and she knew her daughter's weaknesses. And he had to admit, using the blonde agent as bait would certainly be fun.

"When?" Bradley smiled, setting his glass on the table.

"Soon, darling. Soon."

* * *

"They have to be working together." Reid said, staring from his binoculars. They were all parked in the SUV two doors down from the Ambassador's New York home. Beene had led them straight to her.

Hotch nodded. "We just need to prove it. Morgan, call Garcia and get me a warrant to bug her phones. This has to be done by the books otherwise her conviction will never hold."

"Should we tell Emily yet? Because if I call Garcia, you know she'll relay whatever I tell her."

Hotch sighed. "I suppose so. Let Garcia know she's welcome to share whatever information she finds with Prentiss and Jareau. But Prentiss is not be officially involved in this case until she returns to work, is that understood?"

Morgan dialed Garcia after giving a slight nod to Hotch.

"Garcia's lair of cheap wine and corny movies." The woman sang.

Morgan chuckled. "That's a new one."

"Well it's true! All we have left is supermarket wine and bad chick flicks. I seriously need an intervention. I'm just running out to Olive Garden for the two love birds, and I'm going to head-"

Morgan shook his head laughing. "Well, that's going to have to wait baby girl. I put in a request for a warrant on Elizabeth Prentiss's phone. Could you kick it in gear and get it started while we wait?"

Garcia gasped, "She's not really involved, is she?"

"It looks that way. Can you update Princess for me? We're running surveillance right now, and I don't want to get distracted."

"Sure thing. Send me whatever you've got and I'll use it to dig a little deeper. I'll put the trace on as soon as I get home."

"Thanks baby, girl." He hesitated, unsure if the words were really necessary. "Do me a favor. Make sure Emily knows she's not to have any contact with Elizabeth. I know she won't, but since she's her daughter it has to be said."

She laughed. "It's not like they talk on a regular basis anyway. Oh, by the way. She wanted me to give you a message."

He tilted his head. "What's that?"

"If Elizabeth is involved, Emily wants to be there when you shoot her."

Morgan fell hysterical with laughter. "So I guess she won't have any hard feelings if I arrest her then, huh?"

Garcia shrieked. "Arrest her? Screw that! I'll have hard feelings if she makes it out of this alive! She tried to deport me, remember?"

Morgan just laughed, "We'll see, baby girl. I'll talk to you later." He hung up with a smile. "We're set Hotch. Garcia is going to put a trace on Elizabeth's phone, and apparently Emily would be perfectly happy if we shot the ambassador."

Hotch nodded, relieved. "I didn't think she'd have a problem with the investigation, but it's good to know that she won't resent us if it ends badly."

"Any idea who the next target might be?" Rossi asked, rejoining the team with a tray of coffee in his hand.

* * *

Garcia struggled to open the door without dropping the bags of food. She sighed as she pushed through, but was happy to find a slightly-less broken blonde staring back at her. "How are you feeling?" she asked, setting the food on the counter.

"Better. Emily helped me sit up, so that's an improvement." She laughed. "Oh, that smells amazing."

Emily walked out of the bedroom. "That's strange; I just got a text from Elizabeth."

Garcia frowned, "What about?"

"All it said was 'Who's laughing now'."

Garcia's eyes widened, "Uh, Emily… I need to tell you something."

Emily cocked her head as she reached for the dishes. "What's up?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this, honey, but Morgan's pretty certain that your mom and Beene are working together."

"What do you mean? Like she's helping him with the murders?" Emily asked, confused.

Penelope shook her head. "No, as in she's paying him to commit them."

Emily let that information sink in, flashing back to her childhood and the woman she'd grown up with. Elizabeth always had the philosophy that money could make any problem disappear. Emily supposed that a person wouldn't be much different.

"Why do they think that?" she asked, scooping ziti into three bowls. "I know Morgan wouldn't say something like that unless he had evidence."

Garcia nodded. "It's circumstantial right now, but it's definitely there. Basically, she was saving her career."

Emily interrupted. "Well that sounds like my mother, all right." She laughed. "Money could solve any problem."

Garcia smiled sadly. "Are you okay?"

Emily returned the gesture, smiling at her friend. "I've heard worse. And hey, if she gets arrested then she won't be able to butt in my life anymore. That would be a plus."

"Exactly! That's the way to think. Keep positive." Garcia beamed. "They didn't say anything, but I bet Hotch will call you later to see if you have any ideas on the next target. I told him that you seemed to know most of the others, so maybe you'll have a little insight on who she'll go after next."

"I'll think about that later. For now, let's just have some lunch." Emily carried a tray to JJ, kissing her on the cheek before sitting down.

"What did I miss?" JJ asked. She could hear Garcia and the brunette chatting in the kitchen, but she didn't quite catch the topic.

Emily laughed. "Nothing important. Apparently Elizabeth is just a murderer."

JJ choked on her food. "Excuse me?" she panted after taking a gulp of water. "What did you just say?" She glanced between Emily and Garcia, looking for an explanation.

Emily just laughed harder. "Don't act so surprised. Looking back, I don't know how I didn't see it."

JJ started at her in amazement. "You're seriously okay with this?"

"Well I'm not okay that twelve men are dead, but the idea of my mother being a monster? Well, I already knew that one." She lifted her fork, "Come on, let's eat. We can talk about this later."


	32. Chapter 32

"Why aren't we focusing on the apartment?" Bradley asked, staring at the blueprint tossed in the trashcan.

Elizabeth sighed. "Because we agreed that you weren't going to kill her there."

"Are you still stuck on that stupid idea? Elizabeth, if I tried it there I wouldn't make it out alive." Bradley had his arms crossed over his chest.

The ambassador smiled. "Darling, you said you'd do whatever I wanted. Well this is what I want." Truth be told, she was growing tired of Bradley Beene. A dangerous assignment could serve her well, killing two birds with one stone.

Bradley didn't understand it. They spent days drooling over the apartment blue prints, plotting each escape route and each shot he would fire. And then she went and changed the plan.

"I did choose a different location, though, since you were so against my idea. But the plan is still the same. And if we time things properly, you'll be out of sight before anyone realizes what happened." Elizabeth lied. The ambassador knew what she was asking was a suicide mission for Bradley, and he would never agree to it if he found out. But it had to be done. They couldn't evade the authorities forever and Bradley was the only link connecting her to the murders. If he were to disappear from the picture, however, she could retire and live to a ripe old age in bliss.

"Okay, then what's the plan?"

"Never you mind that, dear. Let me take care of the preparations. I'll make sure everything is as exactly as they need to be." Elizabeth smiled sweetly, patting his knee.

He frowned. "Can't you at least tell me where it's happening?"

"Now what fun would that be?" She winked.

"But it's not at the FBI office, right?"

She scowled, "No, Bradley. It's not. Although I really don't see why that was such a _horrible_ idea."

"Because I would be trapped in a building filled with armed agents who want to kill me?"

Elizabeth huffed, "I thought you liked a challenge."

Bradley shook his head. "I'd like a challenge more if I knew what was going on. I just don't understand… if it's not her apartment and not the FBI, where else?"

"It's a surprise, darling. You'll know when the time comes."

"But then how am I going to plan where to break in at and where to find her?"

She laughed. "Well that's simple; it'll be outside so there's no place to break in. And as to where to find her, well that will be pretty self-explanatory. Now hurry, we'll be late for our flight."

* * *

"Hotch, Elizabeth Prentiss and Bradley Beene just boarded a flight to DC." Reid had his head stuck through the office door.

Hotchner sighed, "Keep an eye on them. Have we gotten any intel on what their next plan is?"

Reid shook his head. "Not yet. But the ambassador is having a retirement party this weekend, which might explain why they're flying in."

Hotch nodded and sent Reid on his way. The retirement would explain Elizabeth's presence, but not Beene's. Something didn't feel right. The team had returned to DC two days ago since nothing in New York panned out, and so far everything on their radar with Beene had been quiet.

He was relieved that Emily and JJ weren't returning to work quite yet. It kept Emily from having to see the pain they suspected Elizabeth of causing. Hotch smiled when he looked at the calendar. JJ and Emily announced they would hold their wedding on Saturday, since they already both had the next week off. Garcia had planned the whole thing, and from Morgan's description it was going to be beautiful.

He thought back to his conversation with JJ over the whole thing.

JJ had called Hotch to invite him herself. "Hey, I have a question." She said. He could hear the happiness in her tone. "What are you doing on Saturday the 23rd?"

"Nothing unless we get a case, why? How are you feeling?"

JJ laughed. "Well, that's partially what I'm calling about. Emily and I need another week off."

"Of course, take whatever time you need. What did the doctor day?"

She smiled, twirling the blonde hair around her finger as she spoke. "He said I'm healing just as I should be. The time off I want isn't for medical leave."

Hotch's forehead wrinkled. "Then what do you need another week for?"

"Emily and I want to get married on the 23rd. The week would be for our honeymoon."

He was quiet for a moment, the smile on his face turning into a grin. "Of course! And I'll be there with the rest of the team. But why such short notice? That's not like you."

JJ giggled. "It was Emily's idea. Elizabeth is having her retirement party that day, and this way we know she won't interrupt us. We won't have to worry and we can enjoy ourselves."

The smile came back to his face as he remembered the conversation and the excitement in JJ's voice. After the bad luck they'd been having this year, they deserved a day devoted to them.

* * *

"Emily! Come out here so I can see your dress!" Garcia stood with her hands on her hips in front of the dressing room.

"Can't I just wear pants?" the brunette sighed, her voice floating over the door.

Garcia's pitched heightened. "You will most certainly _not_ wear pants. This is a wedding, not a court hearing!"

Emily grumbled, opening the door with her back to Garcia. "Zip me up then, please."

Penelope did so, squealing at the beautiful sight before her. "You look amazing, Emily! You're going to knock JJ off her feet when she sees you!"

"I hate dresses." She muttered, smoothing her hands over her stomach in the mirror. "Can't we find one with a higher back?"

Garcia shook her head. "No, this is it. This is the one! This dress was made for you, Emily!"

"Maybe before this year, it was." Emily's face had fallen, catching the shine of her scars under the light.

"Oh honey," Garcia whispered softly. "No one is going to be looking at that. You look beautiful." She patted the brunette's arm.

Emily just shook her head. "But my back is going to be turned to everyone. I want them looking at JJ, not thinking about these scars. It's her day… I don't want to take away from that."

"It's your day too. And they're going to be looking at both of you- not just your back. Think about it this way: those scars are survival marks. They're proof that you won. Will took enough from both you of you; don't let him take your wedding day too."

Emily smiled, tears running down her cheek. "Thank you, Pen. You always know what to say."

"That's because I'm a genius." She beamed. "But seriously, that dress is amazing. I think it's turning me a little gay."

Emily laughed. "Really now? Is that so?"

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Come on, Prentiss. Go ahead and get dressed. We've got a wedding to decorate for."

**A/N: So, what do y'all think? Any suggestions? Predictions? Let me know what you want to see! The next chapter isn't written yet and it could go in a couple of different ways! ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you nervous, Princess?" Morgan handed her a drink.

Emily shook her head, passing the glass back to him. "No, but if you pump me full of alcohol I probably will be." She laughed.

He slid the glass back to her. "Come on! You can't have a bachelor party without booze and strippers! Here's the booze, and-" Morgan pointed to Reid, "There's your stripper! Reid, start dancing!"

Rossi's laugh rolled across the bar as Reid turned a deep pink. "Uh…" He looked around, unsure of whether Morgan was joking or not.

Emily brightened a little, laughing at the group of friends around her. "I agreed to a night out with friends, no mentioned anything about a bachelorette party."

Morgan chuckled, "Bachelor party, Princess. You can't have a bachelorette party with a group of guys." He paused, "Well, not straight guys that look as fabulous as we do."

"Fabulous, huh? You sure about that straight part?" Rossi winked. "He is right though, Prentiss. You've got to have at least _one_ drink tonight."

Emily rolled her eyes and poured back a shot, shaking her head at the bitter taste. "Okay, now what?" she asked, laughing. She was the type of girl who'd rather have wine than liquor, but she could handle the hard stuff too. "No more drinks, though. I might not act like it tonight, but I'll feel it tomorrow. And the last thing I need is to be hung over on my wedding day."

"Well then I have a toast." Rossi rose to his feet. "May your marriage bring you love, happiness, and prosperity. And may it last longer than any of mine did."

The group laughed as he sat back down. "Hey, why isn't anyone pressuring Reid to drink? Why am I the only one being bullied?" Emily whined, nudging Spencer with her shoulder.

"You are such a girl." Morgan grinned, sliding a shot to Reid too. He just stared at it, debating whether or not to give it a try.

"Hey, how'd you let them bartend tonight anyway?" Emily asked.

Morgan chuckled, "I showed the manager my badge and said I was undercover. So, you know, if I have to arrest you tonight… well at least now you know why."

"What's a party without handcuffs?" Emily laughed, shaking her head. "You guys are great. Thank you."

Rossi looked around before turning back to Morgan. "Where's Hotch at, anyway?"

"Oh you didn't hear? He got roped into Jareau's party tonight."

Rossi hung his head, "I can just imagine Garcia and JJ putting a tiara on his head and glitter eye shadow on his face. What do you think? Is he more of a blue or a pink?"

Emily's tongue prodded the side of her cheek. "I'm thinking more of a greenish shade; maybe kiwi?"

The group howled, attracting stares from other people in the bar. "I wonder if they'll put him in a dress." Morgan said, the mental image popping into his head.

"Why would Hotch wear a dress? Or makeup for that matter?" Reid asked, glancing between them.

Emily just shook her head. "Never mind, Reid." She said with a laugh. "So what's next on the agenda?"

"Well, name something you've always wanted to do." Rossi smiled.

Emily thought for a second, biting her lip. "Sky diving?"

Morgan interrupted before Rossi could say a word. "Something that doesn't involve daylight, Princess." He winked. "Want to go to a strip club?"

"No, I don't think JJ would like that very much. Plus, they make me uncomfortable."

Morgan laughed, moving out from behind the bar and taking her hand. "Well that's too bad, because we're going."

* * *

"Garcia, are you serious? I thought I said no strippers!" JJ yelled, trying to get her voice over the music. The floor was vibrating under her feet.

"I said I wouldn't get you a stripper. This is a strip club, hence numerous strippers." She screamed back. Hotch's face was pink as he followed them into the club.

"If jail wouldn't put a damper on my wedding tomorrow, you would totally be dead right about now." JJ laughed.

Garcia hollered as she threw her hands over her head. "Bachelorette party! Woo hoooo!" she laughed, dancing a little.

"Please don't tell me she's going to strip." Hotch whispered in JJ's ear, a terrified look in his eye.

JJ just shook her head. "She's nuts. …Want to ditch her?"

Hotch chuckled, loosening up a bit. "I would, but I like my identity. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have it by the end of the night."

"True." JJ smiled, "Well if you can't beat them, join them, right?"

"JJ! Come here! They said they'll give you a lap dance!" Garcia was bouncing up and down excitedly, pointing to a girl in a nurse outfit and one dressed as cat woman.

Hotch gave her a shove towards the stage, and one of the women grabbed her hand. She was drawn up on the platform and pushed against a poll. Garcia burst into laughter as JJ turned a shade of fuchsia, trying not to stare at the women rubbing their bodies against her.

She winced a little at the contact, her bruises still sore. She was doing significantly better, but it still hurt to take deep breaths or for her abdomen to be touched. Her arm was still in a sling, which she hoped would be okay to be kept by her side for the wedding.

Emily walked up beside Hotch. "Uh, what is my fiancé doing?" Her gaze fell across JJ, who was being told to 'smack it' by a very excited Penelope.

Hotch shook his head. "Don't blame her Prentiss, this is all on Garcia." He laughed. "What are you guys doing here?"

She pointed to Morgan, who was busy forcing Reid to shove dollar bills in a dancer's bra. "He made me."

Finally, JJ made her way off the stage and found herself in Emily's arms. "Save me!" she pleaded, hanging her arms around Emily's neck.

Emily nuzzled her head into the blonde's collarbone, lightly biting her skin. "Why don't we go and have our own party?" she whispered, her breath vibrating against JJ's eardrum.

JJ moaned, her hands grabbing Emily's hair. She whispered back, "We can leave anytime you want, Em." She pulled away, "As soon as you get up on the stage."

As soon as she said it, Garcia and Morgan dragged her to the side and hoisted her to the dancers. JJ laughed with the rest of them as Emily's face turned red.

* * *

"Are you ready, darling? Tomorrow's the big day." Elizabeth smiled, massaging her lover's shoulders.

Bradley nodded, moaning at the feel of her hands on his skin. "And then we're going away for a while, right?"

"Mhmm," she sighed. She had forgotten that silly promise. It wouldn't matter anyway, though. She sincerely doubted that he'd be alive this time tomorrow. "And you know what the plan is, right?"

"Yes, Elizabeth. Stop worrying. I've done this before, you know."

Elizabeth nodded. "But let's go over it one more time. I just want to make sure everything goes accordingly." she smoothed his hair. "You know, so you make it back to me safely." She felt herself smile at that remark.

He grasped her hand with his, "I'll be fine, my love. Everything will go perfectly. They'll never know what hit them."

"For me, though. Just one more time."

He sighed, nodding. "The wedding starts at three, which is when your retirement party begins. I'll be there by noon in camouflage, hiding in one of the trees. Once the vows begin, I'll start firing. My first target is the blonde so Emily can watch her die, and then I kill your daughter. I take out as many agents as I can and slip away while they look for the shooter. Does that sound about right?"

"Perfect." She whispered, kissing the top of his head. She knew he didn't understand that trained FBI agents would notice the bullet trajectory, and would search the trees first. And the best part was that no one could connect her to this. She would have an air tight alibi filled with dozens of people.

She smiled against his soft black hair, imagining what the look on her daughter's face would be like when the bullets started flying.


	34. Chapter 34

Morgan stood staring at himself in the mirror, trying to straighten the knot in his tie. Satisfied, he turned to Emily. "So, how's the bride?"

She was busy examining the scars on her back. Her hair was pinned to the top of her head, and it made her feel exposed. Morgan smiled and ran a hand over the scar. "Emily, you're beautiful. This doesn't mean a thing, and the only reason I even noticed them was because you're staring."

Emily nodded. "I know it's silly. I'm about to marry the girl of my dreams, and all I can think of in this dress is Will and that damn knife."

"It's not silly, Princess. It's rational. But you know what else makes sense?" He lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Will abused JJ, right? And when he lost power over her, he tried it take it from you. But you fought back. And because you did, you're about to vow yourself to the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Emily, these scars… they don't represent what happened. They're not a reminder of what Will did. Don't you see? They're a reminder of what you fought for. They're proof that you have something to live for. They're beautiful Princess, just like you."

Emily wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Morgan. You're really making good on that best man thing, aren't you?"

He smiled. "That's what I'm here for. But I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be convincing you to walk down that aisle, not giving you a confidence boost."

Emily laughed. "Trust me; I don't need convincing on that one. I think I've been ready for this wedding since my first day at the BAU. I just can't believe it's actually happening."

"And it couldn't happen to two better people." Morgan lightly kissed Emily's forehead. "You are a beautiful bride Emily Prentiss, and JJ is lucky to have you."

She smiled as Morgan answered a knock at the door. Rossi was waiting, offering her a bouquet of tulips and his elbow. "Shall we?" he asked, smiling. Since her own father was dead, Rossi was filling in. He'd been touched when she asked, honored to be considered a father figure in her life.

Morgan watched them go before checking the holster on his leg. He also had a glock strapped under his left arm. He didn't know why, but something in his gut told him to be armed. Hotch had thought it was a good idea considering the couple's history, and he asked each of the team members to secretly pack their gun. He didn't want to give Emily and JJ anything to worry over.

* * *

"Pen, what if she changes her mind?" JJ's forehead was wrinkled, her hands shaking.

"Then I'll marry you myself." Garcia smiled. "She's not going to change her mind, Jen. You know that. The only thing that girl loves more than her job is you."

JJ sighed, "I hope so. I just… I don't know what I would do. Looking back, I can't believe I wasted so much time over the fear of telling her how I felt."

"Yeah, but look at where it got you. Do you really think Emily would have opened up like she did if you'd jumped into a relationship? It's good that you started off as friends."

The blonde nodded. "You're right, Pen. As always. I guess I'll feel better when I see her standing at the other end of the aisle."

"Is Hotch still walking you down it?"

JJ smiled, "Yes, he is. My parents couldn't make it on such short notice, and either way I don't think my dad would have been comfortable. They won't come out and say it, but I don't think they really approve of me and Emily."

"Well, that's better than Emily's mom at least. She's a little crazy." Garcia chuckled.

JJ arched her eyebrows. "A little?"

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Stay still, would you? Otherwise I'm going to make your hair look like a beehive."

"Oh, please don't." JJ grinned. "I love you, Penelope. Do you know that? I know you've always been closer to Emily, but you really are my best friend."

"I love you too! And I'm not closer to her, honey. I don't know why you think that." She smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you guys. Okay! Are you ready? I think you're all set!"

Garcia had pinned a flower into JJ's golden hair, a braid falling between her shoulder blades. She wore a white dress with beading down the side, a small bow tied loosely across the back. Neither she nor Emily wanted to wear a veil, which worked out well with the style gown they both had chosen.

JJ nodded, running a hand over her stomach. Garcia unstrapped the sling from JJ's shoulder, gingerly laying her arm to her side. JJ winced, but she smiled.

` Hotch knocked on the door, signaling that they were ready. She took a breath of air, kissed Garcia on the cheek, and opened it to find Hotch extending his elbow.

"You look beautiful," he said. "Are you ready?"

Morgan motioned for them to wait since Emily was walking first. The music started playing as the church doors opened, leading to the garden that was decorated with white lilies strung across the sky.

Garcia had placed a candle by each row of chairs next to the lavender silk that ran to the alter; each white seat was draped with a light purple bow. Everyone was standing as Emily walked down the aisle. She was repeating in her head, "Please don't trip, please don't trip, please don't trip." It was like Rossi could read her mind because he tightened the grip on her arm, offering a reassuring smile.

This day was going to be perfect. Nothing could ruin the joy Emily felt when she saw JJ enter the garden.

* * *

Bradley's body tensed as he saw the church doors open. A brunette who he recognized as Emily from photos was walking down the aisle on the arm of some man.

He sighed, taking aim. He just had to wait for the blonde to enter and for the priest to start talking. Well, technically it wasn't a priest. Their friend that lived with them was officiating the ceremony.

It wouldn't be long now.


	35. Chapter 35

Bradley's finger itched on the trigger, his hand trembling the longer he had to wait. His last conversation with Elizabeth kept playing through his head.

"I don't care how you do it, darling. The tree was your idea. But personally, I think something a little more daring might be fun for you. After all, you did say that you enjoy a challenge." Elizabeth winked, refilling his scotch.

He nodded and swirled the ice before setting the untouched glass on the table. "Well you want to make her pay, right? The tree would be the most chaotic way because no one would know what was happening."

"True, dear. But it will be hard to see their faces. Wouldn't it be more fun at eye level? I doubt that anyone will even be armed- it's a wedding after all."

He thought about that as he hid in the tree. He could see the outlines of the figures, but Elizabeth was right- he couldn't see their faces to see the fear he would cause. This was his last assignment; there wouldn't be another chance to get the high he could get from killing a swarm of FBI agents and getting away unscathed.

Bradley shook his head. There had to be another way. Carefully, he climbed down from the tree. He was far enough away that no one notice the ruffling of leaves or the thump as his feet hit the ground.

He looked around. Benches lined the park with trashcans beside them. There was a pond where a little girl was slashing the water, her mother laughing as she snapped pictures.

He left the rifle propped against the trunk of a tree, knowing he had a gun in the waistband of his jeans. The air was filled with the sound of a wedding march; he didn't have much time. He needed a plan and he needed it now.

Bradley's lips curled into a smile as he saw it: the gazebo. It was cornered in the lot, which would make the shot more challenging. But he had a direct view of the alter. His skin tingled at the rush. This is what it was supposed to be like, he thought. What fun would it be if it wasn't exciting?

He took his time walking, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Lazily, he looked around like he'd just noticed the wedding. The music stopped, and the woman in a purple dress officiating the ceremony had just begun to speak. He watched as the blonde and brunette took hands.

No one was around him. No one was paying attention to the shine of metal in his hands. Bradley raised the gun and pressed his finger to the trigger, jumping at the sound of the bullet's release.

* * *

Garcia smiled at the two agents as they took each other's hand.

"I know this part where I'm supposed to be all proper and religious-like, but we all know that isn't how I roll." She winked. "So instead, let me begin by saying how happy I am that we're all here to celebrate such an unshakeable love. They've already been through a kidnapping, two shootings, and a deportation-crazed mother."

The crowd laughed as Garcia kept speaking. "But those struggles have made their love stronger, and as their best friend I can honestly say it's an honor to stand here and watch them vow themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. So without further rambling, let us begin. Emily? JJ? Who would like to go first?"

Emily took JJ's hand. "I would. Jennifer Jareau, you drive me absolutely crazy. But after feeling that level of hysteria and emotion, I don't think I could go back to living like I was before I met you. I used to live because that's what I'm supposed to do; success was expected of me, and there wasn't really another option. So I went through the motions and smiled at the right people, and I was content. But then I started at the BAU and your eyes met mine and my shell split open. And suddenly, living wasn't enough anymore. The motions- the routines… they were boring, they were dull, and I wanted so much more. Jennifer, you saw my possibilities and potential and you molded me into the person who could achieve them. I'd say you made me into a new person, but that's not true; you made me into the person I always was but had to hide. You gave me my life back, and you made it worth living. I will stand beside you every day for the rest of our lives, and I promise to support you, to be kind to you, and to cherish you. Whether in moments of sickness or in health, in anger or joy, in good times or bad, I will treat you as you deserve to be treated. So with this ring, I vow: I will love you, Jennifer Jareau, until my dying day."

JJ had tears in her eyes as Emily slipped the band onto her finger.

Her lips parted to speak, but suddenly a crack echoed through the air. She heard Morgan cry, "Get down!" and people began screaming.

She watched Emily's body fall to the ground, her white dress bleeding through her side. Bullets were whizzing through the sky, but no one could quite tell where they were coming from. Rossi tilted the refreshment table onto its side and dragged to where the brunette was lying. He shoved JJ to her knees behind its shield.

JJ couldn't move. She was trained to react in these types of situations, but her brain was frozen. She could her the _ping_ of bullets hitting the table, bt she didn't know what to do. Rossi had his jacket over Emily's stomach, the blood spilling through the fabric as he begged her to hang on.

Garcia stood exactly where she was when the shooting began. She watched everyone else jump into action, but it was like everything was happening in slow motion. She saw Rossi lunge from his seat towards Emily and JJ, and saw the gun in his hand fall to the grass as he applied pressure to Emily's wound.

And then she saw it. Morgan, Hotch, and Reid were all searching the trees, their eyes scanning the leaves for any figures with guns. But her eyes fell on the gazebo fifteen feet away, a man in jeans and a black blazer standing alone within in it. She saw the shimmer of metal in his hand. She tried to scream so the others would see him too, but no sound would rise from her throat. Garcia found herself reaching for the gun, the feel of its weight solid in her hand.

The man didn't see her. He was busy taking wild shots at Hotch and Morgan, who were both oblivious to his presence. Her hand shook as she raised it and pulled the trigger. The gun jolted in her fingers, but she pressed the trigger again. Morgan saw what she did, his eyes wide as he ran towards the man who was face down in the gazebo. Reid grabbed Garcia's wrist, gently taking the gun before she could fire again.

Morgan nodded towards them, shaking his head. "It's over," Reid whispered, lowering Penelope's arm to her side. "It's over, you got him."


	36. Chapter 36

"Calm down, baby girl. You did good. You saved the day." Morgan had his arm wrapped around Garcia's shoulders, kissing her lightly on the head.

She was trembling. "But I shot him, Derek. Me. With a gun. And bullets."

"I know, but he's going to make it. And who knows what could have happened if you didn't do what you did. You're a hero, baby girl.

She nodded but didn't believe him. They were sitting in the hospital waiting room with Rossi and Reid. Hotch and JJ were behind the ICU doors talking to Emily's doctor. From Morgan's understanding, Emily was being rushed into surgery but he didn't know why other than the bullet in her stomach. Neither of them knew whether or not the wound was bad.

Bradley Beene was shot in his collarbone. For the most part, the doctors expected him to make a full recovery. Only one of Garcia's shots had hit him.

Garcia, on the other hand, was an absolute wreck. The only time she had ever held a gun was when JJ asked her to in the apartment. The fact that she was able to properly shoot one at the distance was a miracle in itself. But she didn't see it that way. Morgan could only imagine what she would be like had the shot killed Beene.

The doors opened and Hotch walked out with a devastated-looking JJ clinging to his arm. He shook his head at Rossi and Reid stood to their feet.

"She won't need surgery, after all." He said, lowering the blonde into a chair.

Garcia got up and sat next to her, stroking the back of JJ's white dress with her hand. "Then why are you crying, sweet heart?" she whispered.

JJ didn't look up. She had her head in her hands, her body trembling from the emotions of the day.

"They won't let her see Emily yet." Hotch frowned. "They're still finishing packing the wound, and apparently Prentiss is still unconscious."

"But she's going to be okay, right?" Morgan asked, taking a sip of his coffee. They were all still dressed in the wedding attire, but his suit was ripped and his white shirt had blotches of blood and dirt smeared in its fabric.

Hotch nodded again. "She lost a lot of blood, but they gave her a transfusion. After she wakes up, they'll move her out of ICU. She should make a full recovery."

Garcia felt her muscles relax. "JJ," she soothed, "It's okay. Emily is going to be fine and we'll finish the wedding right here."

JJ shook her head, "He shot her and all I could so was stand there and stare. What kind of person does that make me? What kind of agent does that?"

"Oh, honey… You were in shock. That was the last thing anyone expected to happen today. No one can blame you for not knowing what to do." Garcia pulled the blonde into her chest, engulfing her in an embrace. "It's okay."

JJ sniffled, fighting to break an arm away from Garcia's hug to wipe her tears. "I know. I just… I was so scared."

Morgan whispered to Hotch, hoping JJ wouldn't overhear. "Do we know what Beene's plan was?"

Hotch shook his head. "He's not talking. But I have a feeling Elizabeth is involved."

Nodding, Morgan said, "That makes sense. She'd have an alibi because of the party. It would be a perfect plan."

"They found an assault rifle by a tree in the park. They think he was going to try it that way, but changed plans at the last minute."

Morgan's forehead wrinkled. "I wonder what spooked him."

"I don't know. But it could have been a lot worse if it hadn't."

Hotch was interrupted by a nurse's voice. "Jennifer Jareau?"

JJ jumped to her feet. "How is she doing?"

The nurse smiled, "She's asking for you, agent. Just follow me."

Garcia took Morgan's hand as JJ disappeared through the ICU doors. "Is she really going to be alright?" Penelope asked Hotch.

"As far as they can tell, the bullet missed anything critical. She'll be sore, but she should be fine." He smiled, a rare act for their unit chief. "But you, Garcia… I owe you a thank you."

Garcia ferociously shook her head. "Oh sir, I didn't- you don't… please, don't mention it."

Morgan put a hand on her back. "You did what you had to do, baby girl. If you didn't, I might not be here. Who knows who Beene would have hit next."

Reid whispered, "And Emily might not have made it."

Garcia lifted her head. "What? Why? What does me shooting Beene have to do with that?"

His eyebrows arched. "Well, think about it." He said. "Emily lost a lot of blood. If you didn't stop Beene from shooting at us, the paramedics wouldn't have been able to get to her so quickly. And if they didn't, she most likely would have bled out."

Garcia's face flushed. "I didn't think of that."

Reid smiled. "So really, you saved all of us."

"Not bad for not believing in guns." Morgan winked, rubbing her back.

"And I still don't. That was the first and last time I will ever touch one of those horrible things. I don't know how you do it." She mumbled.

* * *

"Hey, baby." JJ smiled, brushing the hair from Emily's forehead.

Emily opened her eyes, her face brightening as she saw the blonde. "This doesn't look like our honeymoon suite." She joked, wincing as she laughed.

"I think we're going to have to postpone that, sweet heart. I'm sorry."

Emily reached a hand to JJ's cheek. "Let me hear your vows." She whispered.

"What?" JJ's forehead wrinkled.

"Your vows. You heard mine, but yours were interrupted."

JJ smiled. "Maybe later, you need to rest right now, Em."

"No. Now. This is still our wedding day, and I want to hear them."

The blonde shook her head. "I have an idea, but you're going to have wait a few minutes, okay?"

Emily frowned but nodded. The nurse knocked on the door, "Agent Jareau? If you'd like, you can follow us. We're going to move Agent Prentiss to room 174."

JJ smiled. "I'll be right there, Em. You won't even notice I'm missing." She grazed Emily's lips with her own and left the room before they wheeled the brunette out.

"Garcia, I need help." JJ panted, bursting through the ICU doors.

Penelope's face fell, "What's wrong? What happened?" Everyone stood to their feet.

JJ just grinned, plotting in her head.


	37. Chapter 37

"Agent Prentiss, the gun shot you received shouldn't cause any long term problems. You'll be sore for a while, and you'll need to keep the wound clean and be careful not to burst any stiches, but otherwise you should make a full recovery." The doctor pulled a chair next to the bed. "But I do have some rather unfortunate news."

Emily's forehead wrinkled. She kept an eye on the door, waiting for JJ to find her. "But you just said everything was fine."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, there are no reasons to expect that you'll suffer any long term consequences. But Agent Prentiss, were you aware that you were pregnant?"

Emily's face flushed, her eyes widening with shock. "I was what?"

He smiled sadly. "I guess that's no. I'm sorry, but the baby didn't survive. We'll have to do a minor surgery to remove the… well, we'll get you fixed up in no time."

Emily nodded, completely confused. The doctors that had done her abortion years ago swore she would never be able to have a child. How did this happen?

"Your friends should be here any moment. We'll do the procedure when you're ready and you should be able to go home tonight. You'll just have to take it easy."

The brunette nodded again, muttering a thank you. As he left, JJ and the group pushed past him into the room. Garcia stopped at the foot of her bed and JJ took Emily hand.

Garcia said in a calm voice, "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today because of seriously deranged psychopath and the loss of an absolutely gorgeous wedding gown." Morgan elbowed her in the side. "I mean we're here to celebrate the love between two people…"

Emily snapped out of her daze, laughing at her friend. "Pen, what are you doing?"

JJ just smiled. "Emily Prentiss, we have now survived three shootings and a kidnapping in the last year- and with every moment that passed, I have grown to love you a little more. Through the tears, the nightmares, the angry moments, and the ones filled with laughter, I have loved you. Emily, you have kept me strong through every moment of weakness; every time I thought I couldn't move forward, you were there to take a step with me. And I am so lucky and so blessed to have you by my side for the rest of my life. And so with this ring I vow: I will care for you when you're sick and injured- assuming you _never_ get shot again-" she paused, smiling, "I will build you up every time you fall , I will protect you when you need it most, and I will love you through every moment whether good or bad. I will love you, Emily Prentiss, from now until the end of time."

"Do you, Emily Prentiss, take Jennifer Jareau to be your unlawfully wedded wife?" Garcia beamed.

Emily had tears in her eyes. "I do."

"Do you, Jennifer Jareau, take Emily Prentiss to be your unlawfully wedded wife?"

JJ laughed at the 'unlawfully' part. "I do." She smiled.

"Then by the power invested in me by myself, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Or whatever kinky names you call each other." She grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start making out!"

Emily laughed and pulled JJ's face to hers. Their lips touched as the room awed at the newlyweds.

When they pulled apart, Emily sadly looked at her friends. "I really appreciate this, I do. But I need to talk to JJ alone before they take me back for surgery."

"Surgery? What surgery?" JJ cried, tightening her hold on Emily's hand.

"What's going on?" Garcia looked to Hotch, "You said she was fine!"

Emily shook her head. "It's just something minor. They said I can go home tonight. JJ can tell you about it later, but I need a minute alone with her."

Garcia scowled as Morgan nodded, dragging her from the room. The others followed without a commotion.

"Emily, what's going on? What do you-"

The brunette interrupted. "JJ, you need to sit down."

JJ's eyes widened as her cheeks went white, but she pulled the chair to the bed and did as she was told.

"I don't really know how to say this, Jen. I really don't. But somehow, I was pregnant."

JJ just started at her. "Pregnant? What do you mean?"

"I mean that when Will raped me, somehow I got pregnant. They always told me I couldn't have kids, but somehow…" her voice trailed off.

"So then what's the surgery for?" JJ tilted her head. Then the realization set in as she realized Emily was using the past tense. "You were shot in the stomach. Oh, Em. I'm so sorry." She sighed sadly, lifting Emily's hand to her lips. "What are you thinking?"

Emily shook her head. "I don't know, honestly. This… I never thought it was possible. I've never thought about kids before."

"Well, how do you feel about it?"

"Sad?" she answered, looking towards the foot of the bed. "I don't know why, but I feel sad like I lost something. It's stupid, I didn't even know that I was… you know. But I just…" her voice cracked.

JJ stood up and shifted Emily's body so she could lay on the bed with her. "It's okay, Em. It's not stupid." She rested her forehead against Emily's cheek. "I love you. No matter what."

"I love you too," Emily whispered, sniffling. "do you want kids?"

JJ smiled. "I think so. I think we'd make good moms, don't you?"

Emily nodded, lifting the blonde's chin so she could kiss her lips. "I think so too. You know, when we're not getting shot at." She forced a smile. "I was thinking… how would you feel about buying a house?"

"Are you serious?" JJ asked, a smile blooming on her lips. "I would love that. But what are we going to tell Garcia?"

Emily shook her head. "She can come too if she wants," the brunette laughed. "I know that you've liked having her living there these last few weeks."

JJ nodded. "We'll buy something with a guest house that we'll turn into Garcia's lair."

Emily smiled a genuine smile. "Be careful what you wish for, Jen. I might just do that."

JJ's face fell. "We've never really had the money conversation, Em. I don't have much to put down on down payment."

Emily kissed the blonde's forehead. "My money is your money now, JJ. And I have enough."

"But I don't want you to spend your entire life's savings, either."

Emily shook her head. "Jen, let's just say that my trust fund is enough for us both to quit our jobs and send fifteen kids to college and _still_ live comfortably."

"But…" JJ paused. "What?"

"I don't talk about it, Jen. Money makes me uncomfortable. But you never have to worry, and we can buy the house of your dreams if you want to."

JJ was quiet, taking it all in. After a minutes she asked, "I know this is soon, especially considering…" her voice trailed off, looking at Emily's stomach. "But do you want kids? You know, with me?"

Emily smiled. "You know, I think I do actually. I didn't really think about it until now, but when I look at you and I think about ten years down the line…. I think of a family. So yes, if you're open to it, I'd like that."

JJ grinned. "I love you, Emily. I truly, truly do."

The doctor knocked on the door and entered before either the blonde or brunette could say 'come in'. "We're ready for you, Agent Prentiss. Agent Jareau?" he asked, nodding towards the blonde.

"That's me." She smiled sadly. "Could you explain what's going to happen a little? When can I take her home?"

"If everything goes smoothly, the procedure will take about 45 minutes. She'll need an hour or two in recovery, and then she's all yours." He smiled back at the blonde. "Don't worry, Agent. We'll take excellent care of her."

**A/N: Please review; let me know what you're thinking! **


	38. Chapter 38

"So what's going to happen with Elizabeth?" Emily asked, a blanket draped over her shoulders. She was leaning her body against JJ, the blonde's hands protectively over the brunette's waist.

They were sprawled out on the leather sofa in their living room. Hotch sat on the arm of the couch and Rossi was in the recliner. It'd been two days since the wedding, and it was the first time since being home that Emily managed to leave her bed.

"Well, when Beene realized she wasn't sending him a lawyer, he turned on her. He told us where to find the evidence that she was behind the 12 murders, and he gave us blueprints to your apartment filled with Elizabeth's handwritten notes. So we've got her. We've just got to find her."

Emily nodded. "Do you think she'll come after us again?"

Hotch shook his head. "I doubt it. She's probably fled to some foreign country where she won't have to worry about extradition."

Garcia laughed, "Ha! Now who got deported?"

JJ giggled. "So then why is Morgan staying with us?"

Morgan sighed, "Because Rossi and Hotch are over protective. They don't want you guys being left alone until Emily is back on her feet."

"Guys, really… I'm fine. JJ is taking excellent care of me, and it's not that I don't enjoy have you here Morgan- but I'd really like my house back."

"But-"

She shook her head. "No, no arguments. I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon right now, and since that can't happen I want things to go as back to normal as possible. I swear, if you don't get out of my house all three of us are going to start walking around nude."

"Is that supposed to chase me off? Because that might just make me stay, you know." Morgan winked. "But seriously, if you guys are alright I'll get out of your hair."

Rossi put his hands up, "Fine, fine. If you don't want us here, don't come crawling to me when your light bulb goes out and you have no one to change it."

Emily laughed. "Whatever you say, Rossi. You know I love you guys. But I'd really like to take advantage of my wife on this couch without worrying about one of you walking in."

"Hey! I still live here, you know." Garcia whined.

"Yeah, and you've seen it before." JJ chuckled. "You no longer count."

Morgan's jaw dropped. "You seriously don't want to know the mental images going through my head."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Do you guys mind if I go ahead back to bed? These pain killers are kicking my butt."

Rossi looked at his watch, "We should probably get going anyway. Feel better, Prentiss." He flashed them a smile and waited for Hotch as he opened the door.

"Take it easy." Hotch followed behind him.

Emily just started at Morgan. "Well?"

His forehead wrinkled. "What? I thought I'd stay here and entertain JJ while you're sleeping."

JJ turned pink, already knowing what Emily was about to say. "Yeah, that won't be necessary. I'm pretty sure I can take care of that myself." Emily laughed, sliding a hand down the blonde's leg. "But maybe Garcia will want to play with you." She winked.

Garcia squealed, "Yes please!"

Morgan just laughed, turning to Penelope. "Well since we're getting kicked out, do you want to catch a movie?"

Garcia pouted, "But Emily said you'd play with me!" Sighing, she mumbled "Just let me grab a jacket."

Morgan rolled his eyes at the two agents cuddled on the couch. "Have fun!" he winked as they walked out the door.

"I thought they'd never leave!" JJ exhaled heavily, lifting Emily's lips to her own. "I don't think I've been alone with you since the ICU." She smiled. Emily moaned at the feel of JJ's lips on her neck. "Let's go to the bedroom."

She pulled the brunette from the couch cushions and led Emily to their king sized bed. JJ ran her hands through her wife's scalp, gently massaging with her fingers. Emily found herself pulling JJ onto her lap and tearing the shirt over her head. She ran her hands up the blonde's spine, kissing her neck as a moan slipped from JJ's lips.

"Oh, I've missed you." JJ sighed, rolling her head to the side to better expose her skin. Emily graciously took the hint; she smiled at the feel of JJ's trembling body.

Emily ignored the pain in her stomach and flipped the blonde onto the bed, being careful not to hurt JJ's shoulder. In a flash, she flung JJ's jeans to the floor.

JJ shivered at the feel of Emily's warm lips making their way to her waist and between her thighs. She gasped as a finger slid in to her very ready body, her jaw quivering as she begged Emily to go deeper.

Emily moaned as JJ's fingernails dug into her neck; JJ's hips arched to Emily's mouth, her body clenching around the brunette's fingers. She could feel herself coming undone, her body quaking with every plunge Emily made.

Emily collapsed in a heap after JJ finished screaming her name. Breathing heavily, she grazed her lips over the blonde's so JJ could taste herself. She smiled, stroking Emily's hair.

It took a few minutes for her breathing to return to normal, but the pain had grown stronger since stopping. It throbbed like a white flame being beaten into her stomach. She lifted her hand from her side, surprised to find it covered in blood.

JJ's eyes widened. "Emily! Your stitches!" She pulled the shirt to her chest to examine herself. The gunshot wound was what was bleeding; the stiches from the surgery were fine. JJ brought the first aid kit from the bathroom and did her best to patch the gaping the hole with gauze and bandages. Finally, she taped Emily's ribs so the new dressings would hold.

Emily was already asleep by the time she was done. She shook her head and smiled, throwing the kit to the floor. She curled her body into her wife's and rested her head on Emily's shoulder, being careful not to lie on her shoulder.

With both of them asleep and the house empty of its visitors, no one was able to hear the knocking at the door.


	39. Chapter 39

"I promise, if you let me try talking to her I'll get you a location." Beene begged, his hands bounded by handcuffs. "Don't you want to find her?"

The agent shook his head. "How stupid do you think I am? The minute you talk to her, you'll warn her to run."

"No, I promise! I won't!" he pleaded, "Just get me a deal and I'll get you Elizabeth."

"You murdered twelve men and attempted to kill a federal agent. The only deal I'm getting you is a one way ticket to hell." Morgan spat towards the man before him. "She may as well have been my sister, Beene, and you shot her. I'm not giving you shit."

Beene hung his head. "What I did was wrong, I know that. But do you really think Elizabeth is going to stop? She'll find a way. If you want to keep your people safe, you need to find her." He took a step closer. "And I can help. Just get me a deal."

Morgan exhaled deeply, trying to keep the anger swelling in his chest from erupting through his throat. "I will find her, Bradley. Without you. And I will be here watching the life fade from your eyes when they put the needle in your arm. We're done here."

The agent stood and signaled the guard, the gate opening with a clank of metal. Behind him, he heard, "Aaron Bracale. Find him and you'll find her."

He looked over his shoulder, not bothering to re-enter the room. "Who's he?"

Beene sighed sadly, knowing he'd lost whatever bargaining chips he had. "Ever have a high-profile murder that you can't solve? He's behind it. Elizabeth used to use his services before I perfected my skills. With me gone, she'll go back to him. I guarantee it."

Morgan nodded. "Got an address?"

"No, but he's someplace in DC. His brother owns McGuire's on third."

The agent left without another word. "Garcia," he dialed as the sunlight hit his face. "I need you to run a check on an Aaron Bracale."

The sound of typing filled the phone. "Well if you want him, you're not the only one." She sighed, eying the long list of priors and active warrants against Bracale. "He's wanted for any and everything, most of it violent."

"Send me a list, baby girl."

She forwarded it to his phone, asking, "What's up with this guy? Is he connected to a case?"

"That's what we're going to find out." He smiled. "Thanks, baby girl." Hanging up, he dialed Hotch. "Ever heard of an Aaron Bracale?"

"Should I have?"

Morgan shook his head. "I'm on my way to get you now. I think we should pay his brother a visit."

"You're on speakerphone." Reid said, "Who's Bracale?"

"I think he might be Elizabeth's new go-to guy."

"Did Beene give him up?" Hotch asked, the rustle of papers itching in Morgan's ear as they packed their bags.

"I'll tell you about it when I get there. See you soon."

* * *

JJ woke up to the sound of shattering glass. She reached for the glock in the nightstand drawer, whispering "Emily. Baby, wake up."

Emily's eyes opened, blinking to focus on the gun in the blonde's hand. "What's going on?" She winced, trying to sit up.

JJ shook her head. "I think a window just broke. I'm going to check it out."

Emily's face scrunched. "I'm right behind you."

The blonde winced as she moved her shoulder, sweeping the gun across the room. The other agent moved towards Garcia's room, clearing it before circling back to where JJ stood. The living room window was destroyed, shards of glass strewn across the carpet.

JJ frowned, "Should we check outside?"

Emily nodded, her fingers already on the door knob. Slowly, she opened it, looking around before stepping through the door. She and JJ walked around the property, checking to see if any other damage had been done.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have kicked Morgan out yet." Emily force a laugh. "It's probably just some kid thinking they're funny."

JJ shook her head. "With our history? I doubt it" she sighed. "Come on, let's get you back inside."

Emily smiled sadly as they walked back inside. She lowered herself to the couch, recoiling at the pain. JJ called Morgan. "Hey, I know we kicked you out last night but do you think you could come back over?"

It was ten in the morning; Emily couldn't believe that they'd slept all night.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Morgan's tone was laced with worry.

"Could you just come over?" JJ sighed, trying to keep her voice level.

"Yeah, I'm on the way." He threw his phone into the SUV console, veering the wheel into a u-turn.

"What's going on?" Reid asked, grasping the handle above the window to keep himself from sliding.

Hotch frowned, "What happened?"

"I don't know. JJ sounded like a wreck but she wouldn't say what's wrong. She just told me to come over."

Rossi's forehead wrinkled. "Is Garcia still working from the living room? Or did she go back to the office?"

"Office. They're home alone." Morgan stepped on the gas a little harder. "I never should have left."

"Well, if something happened I'm sure she would have told you." Rossi forced a smile.

Hotchner nodded, "Or she would have called all of us. I'm sure she's fine."

"Reid, do me a favor. Call Garcia and have her double check the footage on the security cameras." They were fifteen minutes away from the apartment, and Morgan had a sinking feeling in his gut. He watched in the mirror as Reid dialed his phone.

"My liege?" Garcia smiled.

"Hey, Morgan wants you to run the footage at the apartment. Check to see if you notice anything unusual-" his glance met Morgan's eyes, "over the last 12 hours."

"Is everything-", Garcia's voice fell. "Oh no, someone in a hood smashed the front window twenty minutes ago. He took off running."

"Keep rewinding, has anything else happened?"

After a few seconds, Garcia added, "Last night, when Derek took me to the movies, it looks like someone was knocking on the door. It doesn't look like they every answered it."

"Anything else?" Reid asked, writing everything she said in a notepad.

"No- Reid, do I need to come home? Are they alright?"

He did his best to reassure her. "They'll be fine; we're on the way now. Just stay there in case we need something."

Garcia nodded, picking up the photo of her friends at a bar. Penelope was standing between them; they each had a glass raised in the air, a smile bright on their faces. "They'd better be." She whispered, staring at the cameras on her screen.

When she returned home last night, Morgan had dropped her off at the door. A light was left on in the living room, so stuck her head in her friend's room and she remembered smiling at the sight of them holding each other. She turned out the light and went to bed earlier, being sure that the doors and windows were locked. Garcia racked her brain, but she didn't remember anything out of the ordinary.

She snapped back to reality as she saw Morgan's SUV pull into the drive. Rossi angled his head, looking into the shattered window. She sighed with relief as they went inside, their guns still in their holsters.

* * *

"Garcia saw someone knocking last night. Did either of you hear anything?" Hotch asked softly, handing each of the women a cup of coffee.

JJ shook her head. "No, we passed out early last night. And we're both still taking painkillers, so it takes a lot to wake us up." She tried to laugh, but her hand was shaking.

Emily reached out and pulled JJ's body against her. "What do you think? Is someone trying to scare us?"

Rossi smiled, "More than likely, it's nothing to worry over. But Morgan is going to stay here until we catch Elizabeth, and I don't want to hear any complaints. Is that understood?"

"But then you're losing three agents, Hotch." Emily protested. "What if you get a case? What are you going to do without a team?"

He shook his head. "Strauss has informed us that Elizabeth is our case. We're not taking another until she's in custody."

"Or dead." JJ mumbled. Emily laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" JJ grinned deviously. "My bad."

"Well I might have found out who she'd turn to as a replacement for Beene, so it shouldn't be long. You know her, Emily. She's an extremely arrogant and ignorant woman. That's an unstable mix, and she's bound to make another mistake soon. We'll catch- or shoot- her, I promise." Morgan shot JJ a wink.

Emily frowned. "That still may take a while, Derek. Garcia's already in my spare bedroom. All I left to offer is the couch. Is that okay?"

"Even if it wasn't, I'm pretty sure Garcia wouldn't mind me in her bed." He chuckled. "It'll be fine Princess, stop worrying."

"Alright, its decided then." Hotch said with finality. "We're going to head off to Bracale's brothers. We'll call when we have something."


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey, Em?" JJ whispered, trying not to catch Morgan's stare. Emily smiled to show she was listening. "Can I ask you something?"

Emily nodded, whispering too. "Sure."

JJ burst into a grin, "Why did I choose a career in criminal profiling when I hate scary movies?"

Emily laughed, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "So you could meet me, of course."

JJ lifted Emily's hands further so they were covering her eyes. "Why did he pick this movie? I'm never going to shower in peace again!" They were watching some old horror flick about a blob that killed people through drains.

"Well, then I'll just have to keep you safe and never let you shower alone." Emily kissed the back of JJ's head.

"Really? If you were going to talk through the whole thing, why did you tell me to put on a movie?" Morgan glared, irritated at the two.

Emily chuckled. "JJ hates scary movies."

He paused, squinting his eyes. "Do you realize that you work for the FBI, right? And that you catch serial killers on a daily basis?"

"Yes." JJ said meekly.

"Then why don't you like these kind of movies?"

She shook her head. "Scary movies scare me."

"Uh, JJ….that's kind of the point." Morgan rolled his eyes. "I thought you watched these all the time with Garcia?"

JJ shook her head again. "No, anytime she picks something like this the movie magically gets switched in its case."

Emily smiled guiltily. "I don't know what you're talking about." She laughed.

Morgan tilted his head. "But she rents them. How could you always switch them?"

Emily laughed again, "I showed the guy at the video store my badge and gave him a picture of Garcia. I may have suggested that he switch any horror movies she rents to goofy ones."

"Seriously, Princess? You _threatened _ the movie guy?"

She gave him a look like she was offended at the accusation. "No! I would never threaten anyone but you." She smiled. "I bribed him. There's a difference."

JJ was shaking with laughter at this point. "You never told me that, Em. You like scary movies… why are you switching them?"

"Because you hate them, Jen." Emily kissed the top of her head. "And I like funny movies too."

JJ blushed as Morgan rolled his eyes again. "When the hell is Garcia getting back? I need a break from the love fest." He laughed. "Fine, I'll switch movies. But no chick-flicks!"

"Okay! What else do you want to watch?" the blonde asked, flipping through DVD cases on the coffee table.

He leaned back, looking at the pile in her hands. "Uh, how about RENT?"

Emily's forehead wrinkled, "Really? You don't strike me as the musical type."

"I've never seen it before, but my cousin said she liked it."

JJ smiled. "Well then RENT it is."

As Morgan took the case from her hand, something made an explosive sound at the front door. He dropped the movie and grabbed his gun, signaling for Emily and JJ to stay where they were; for once, neither argued.

Carefully, he peered through the curtain to look outside. He could see a van, but couldn't read a plate. "Stay down." He whispered.

Crouching by the desk, Morgan flipped the computer screen towards him. The cameras showed a crate of some sort by the front door, but nothing else was near the property. He watched the van speed away.

Holding a hand towards the two women, he opened the door with his gun pointed at the porch. Emily's arm tightened around JJ's trembling body, using one hand to protectively shield the blonde's face.

Morgan sighed as he realized the coast was clear. There was nothing but a wooden box that reeked of sulfur. He kicked it, the blackened wood falling apart at his feet. He shook his head, pulling the door closed behind him. He dialed Hotch. "Someone just exploded a box with what looks like it used to be a dog inside it on Emily's porch. This isn't a prank, Hotch."

Hotch slammed something on his desk, the _bang_ echoing through the phone. "I'll be right there. Don't let Prentiss and Jareau see it."

He nodded and walked back inside.

"What happened?" Emily asked, her arms still wrapped around JJ.

He shook his head. "Someone thinks they're being clever. Don't go outside."

JJ wanted to argue, but from the look on Derek's face she ignore the urge. "Okay. What do we do?"

"The team is on their way. For now, we just sit tight and wait. It'll be alright." He forced a smile.

"Morgan, I can see something on the camera. Tell me what it is. What's by the door?" Emily asked, uncertain whether she really wanted the answer or not. "Come on Derek, it's not like we're some victim here. We're agents too. We can handle the truth."

Quietly, he responded, "Someone blew a dog up in a wooden crate by the door."

JJ's face flushed. "Is that what that bang was?"

He nodded. "It's a scare tactic, that's all. Try not to worry."

"Breaking a window or a doing a prank phone call is a scare tactic. But blowing up a dog is a little more than that, Morgan. What's going on here?"

"Wait until Hotch gets here. He might have a little more info than I do."

Emily's eyes widened. "Where's Garcia? Shouldn't she be home now?"

Morgan's chest tightened as he whipped out his cell. His heart was beating in his ears as the phone rang.

Finally her voice sang through the line, "And what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

His entire body relaxed at the sound of her voice. "Where are you?"

Her tone tensed. "What's going on?"

He shook his head. "Garcia, _where_ are you?"

"I'm at the office, why?"

"Listen to me, okay? You shut down whatever you're doing and go find Hotch immediately. He's going to take you home. Do it now, Garcia."

After a paused and several computer beeps, she whispered, "Derek, you're scaring me."

His voice cracked. "Just get here safely, okay?" He hung up and dialed Rossi, making sure they knew to wait for Garcia.

"You don't think they'd go after Penelope, do you?" JJ asked, her fingernails digging into Emily's arm.

Morgan's jaw was firm, his mind spinning in a thousand different directions. "I don't know. She shot Beene and foiled Elizabeth's last attempt, and whoever is doing this must know she lives here too."

Emily frowned. "This has gotten out of hand. I am so sorry, JJ. I don't know what to say."

JJ loosened her grip in the brunette's skin. "Honey, this is not your fault. Don't you dare apologize for your deranged mother." She forced a smile. "I said for better or worse and I meant it. We're in this together, Emily."

Emily lifted the blonde's chin so their lips met. "I love you, Jen." Looking to Morgan, she added, "So what's the plan?"


	41. Chapter 41

"Garcia, we're going to bring whatever you need from the office here. Emily said you can set up whatever computers and equipment you need in the dining room. Until Elizabeth is apprehended, none of you are to leave." Rossi raised a hand at the women's protests. "I'm not finished. If you need _anything_, you're to call one of us to get it for you. If it's only Morgan here, then you'll have to wait until Reid, Hotch, or myself can come relieve him."

"Is that really necessary?" Emily frowned, obviously irritated. "All over a broken window and an exploding box?"

The four men shared a guilty look between each other.

"What? What are you not telling us?" JJ asked, staring at each of them.

Morgan ran a hand over his neck. "Elizabeth took a hit out on you."

"But why is she still going after Emily and JJ?" Garcia cried. "I just don't get it!"

"Not just them, baby girl. You too."

Garcia's jaw dropped. "So what, deporting me isn't enough now?"

Morgan shook his head. "Apparently not, because you have a hundred thousand dollar price tag on your pretty little head."

Emily snickered, "How much was I worth?"

"Five hundred thousand on both you and JJ. Although for some reason, the info we intercepted listed one of the hits as BJ- not JJ."

"Seriously!" JJ shook her head. "Even when she's trying to kill me she can't use my right name."

Emily just laughed. "That would be my mother. So what, now we're on house arrest? This is ridiculous! I'm cleared to go back to work in a week. JJ and I can at least do desk work, right?"

This time it was Hotch who disagreed. "No. We have no idea how many people Elizabeth has in on this. And with her security clearance, her associates could be anyone- including someone who works at the bureau. No one outside this team knows you're at home. They think we've relocated you."

"Why _aren't_ we relocating?" Emily asked, confused. Typically they would take the target of a threat to a safe house or at least to a hotel.

Rossi smiled. "The element of surprise, my dear. In about twenty minutes, we're going to make a big show of hustling three women into a standard government-issued SUV. When once of us has to relieve the other, we'll make it look like we're coming back to get you clothes or something."

"But why?" JJ frowned.

"Because if they begin looking for you someplace else, they'll never look for you here." Reid said. "It was my idea."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Of course it was. How did you guys hear about the hit, anyway?"

"Elizabeth thinks she's smarter than everyone, so she didn't hide things very well. The tag she put the payout under was in Beene's name. As soon as it popped up in cyber-world, my computers caught it." Garcia grinned. "She forgets that there's a genius on this team."

"But I didn't-" Reid paused. "Oh, you were using 'genius' in a metaphorical sense." He blushed.

Morgan chuckled. "Okay, so is everyone good with the plan? Baby girl, write me a list of everything you want and I'll deliver it myself."

Garcia smiled. "I suppose that's better than a careless tech handling my babies. Thank you."

"A non-sarcastic thank you? From Penelope Garcia? It must be the apocalypse!" Morgan beamed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You know I'd do anything for you, baby girl."

She hugged him back. "Then catch her, Morgan."

"We will." Hotch assured. "Hopefully this won't be for long, guys. I'm sorry."

Emily shook her head. "You're just doing what you have to, Hotch. We get it."

JJ smiled. "Plus, there are worse things than being locked in a house with my wife. Especially once with a king sized bed."

Morgan's eyes widened. "I so call dibs on sleeping in your room."

Emily and JJ laughed, both saying at the same time, "In your dreams."

"Well we'd better get moving then. The bags we brought in earlier are filled with screens. Reid and Rossi will start applying them while Morgan and I go back to the office and get whatever Garcia needs. Three agents matching your descriptions are waiting in the SUV- a new car will be here in a few minutes, and we'll make it look like we're taking you somewhere else. I guarantee, whoever Elizabeth has on her payroll will be watching."

JJ tilted her head. "Screens? What are the screens for?"

"Your windows." Reid answered. "It's a type of tint that obscures any images when looking through them. We managed to replicate the basic pattern of each of your rooms, so when they're applied to the window anyone looking in will have difficulty differentiating between the screen and what's really there."

"I take it back, Reid. You _are_ the genius on this team." Garcia gawked. "That's seriously just… genius."

Reid smiled at the praise. "It's not foolproof. Their accuracy depends on the lighting and how close the unsub's face is to the window. But it's a good deference tool. If they think you're already gone, they won't be looking too hard and they'll accept the emptiness of the room without hesitation."

"What about turning lights on and everything at night?" Emily's forehead wrinkled. "What happens then?"

Reid's face brightened a little more. "Well there is a reflective surface on the back of the screen. As long as the lighting inside doesn't exceed that of a sixty watt bulb, it will not be detectable from the outside."

"I could kiss you, Spence." JJ beamed. "You are an absolute genius, do you know that?"

Reid stuttered, "Uh, thank you?"

Rossi laughed. "Garcia, do you have your list ready? They're ready to move outside." The other SUV had just pulled into the drive way.

Garcia nodded, handing Morgan a sheet of paper. "Please be careful with them. They're very fragile and they don't like strangers."

"Garcia, it's a computer not a child."

Penelope slapped him in the shoulder. "Take it back!"

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

Garcia picked a pillow off of the couch and smacked Morgan upside the head. "Take-" SMACK "it-" SMACK "back!" SMACK!

"What the hell Garcia?" He shouted, using his hand to shield his face.

"I think she wants you to apologize for calling her babies a computer." Emily laughed.

Garcia stopped hitting him and gave him a pouty face. Morgan rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. I will take excellent care of your _babies_."

Her face brightened. "Thank you. I'm sure you will."

Morgan and Hotch left, pretending to usher the three women into the decoy SUV. To make it seem like the women were leaving the house, they backed the car into the drive so its trunk was against the side entrance door. The agents snuck inside, visible only from one angle in which Morgan blocked with another car, and they walked out the front door with their heads down and bodies shielded by the team. From an outsiders view, it looked like the apartment was now empty.

As they left, Rossi and Reid set to work at applying the screens. Each one took roughly ten minutes, but they fit perfectly into each window. Reid tested it from the outside by pretending he was disabling the security system. When he looked through the window, the room appeared to be empty other than the leather couch and coffee table. Emily smiled as she realized he couldn't see her. A small weight lifted from her shoulders as the plan fell into place.

**A/N: Please review so I don't think all my readers have dropped off the face of the planet. Let me know what you would like to see. :) And on a separate note, if I upload another Emily/JJ story with a different plot, how many of you would be interested in reading it?**


	42. Chapter 42

"Bootylicious is definitely a word!" Garcia pouted, hovering over the Scrabble board.

"Pen, it really isn't." JJ laughed. "I'll let you add the 'Y' to boot, but Bootylicious isn't happening."

Garcia sighed. "Morgan, tell BJ here that Bootylicious is a word! It'll get me the triple letter score!"

"I'm going to declare myself neutral here, baby girl."

Emily raised her hands. "Hey, don't look at me!"

JJ glared, "You're my wife. That means you automatically take my side."

Chuckling, Emily said, "Okay, then I'm sorry Pen. I've just been informed that it isn't a word."

JJ stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Ha!"

Huffing, she pushed herself off the floor. "This game is lame. I'm going back to my fortress."

"You mean your computers?"

"It's my fortress!"

Morgan just shook his head. "Whatever you say baby girl, whatever you say."

"Uh, guys… we have a problem. I just logged onto the cameras and someone is definitely outside." Garcia tried to keep the panic from her tone.

Morgan whispered, "Emily, JJ… get behind the couch on the floor. You too, Garcia. Take the laptop with you."

Morgan looked out the front window and checked the lock on the door. Then he crouched with the three women behind the sofa, watching the intruder on the computer screen.

"Shouldn't you be out there trying to catch him?" Garcia whispered.

Morgan shook his head. "I texted Hotch. If someone goes after him, it has to be from the outside. He can't know that someone is in here."

"But why? If you catch him, it won't matter that he knows."

JJ sighed, "Pen, it's a hit. That means there isn't just one guy coming. And if they get word that one got close to us, they'll know to look here. If Morgan goes barreling outside right now, he'll give us away. But if Hotch were to be patrolling the street, the arrest would be credible."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. I think my heart is about to burst out of my chest."

Morgan looked at the monitor. The figure was walking around the apartment, checking in each window to see inside the house. "Hopefully this is it. He'll see its empty and head off to find out wherever we stashed you."

Emily nodded. "He'll report back to Elizabeth that the house has been abandoned, and she'll send her goons someplace else."

"Exactly." Morgan smiled.

JJ shook her head with a laugh. "Reid really is a genius."

"Look! He's leaving!" Garcia exclaimed, pressing her finger to the screen. "That's right, run away! You can't handle this!" she blinked looking around. "I really need to start censoring what goes through my head."

They waited a few more moments before standing up. Morgan helped Emily to her feet and Garcia assisted JJ. The blonde's shoulder was doing better, but she didn't have much mobility in it and it was still incredibly sore. Emily's stomach was still raw, but the stitches had dissolved in her skin. The hole was still there, though, and still had to be bandaged each day.

The brunette winced as she sat down on the couch, pulling JJ into her lap. Garcia sat in the armchair and Morgan took the recliner.

"Movie?" JJ smiled, tossing Morgan a pile of DVD cases. "You pick."

He smiled at the apparent lack of horror movies, laughing as Garcia snatched the choices from his hand. "Let's watch this one!" She threw Morgan the case to Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.

* * *

"Now dear, I don't care if you have to chase them to Alaska- I want them found, and I want them dead. They're more than likely being kept together, so they shouldn't be that hard to find."

The male caller hesitated before answering any further, his voice and breathing on edge as he fought to maintain control. "You don't understand. They could be anywhere by now. How do you suppose I find them?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Well that's what I pay you for, darling. Do it or someone else will."

"And if you give this job to someone else, I'll turn you in myself. Don't screw with me, Elizabeth. You're lucky I'm doing this job so cheaply. Three federal agents… that's a lot of jail time."

"Stop complaining, dear. It's not an attractive quality."

His voice was shaking. "If you want this done, you need to give me more. I need to know where they're taking them."

"How do you even know they're gone? Did you check the apartment? What about the office?" Elizabeth was running out of patience.

Exhaling deeply, he grumbled, "Because I watched them get shuffled into a car by a swarm of agents and taken off to god knows where. I checked the place out; it's empty. And as for the office, well that's all anyone's talking about. Everyone knows they're gone but no one knows where."

"Then I guess you have work to do, don't you? I'll bump it up another five hundred thousand, but you have a deadline of one week. There will be no more extensions, is that understood?"

"That's all I need, Elizabeth. You'll have the photos as proof in your hands before you know it."

She smiled. "Good, darling. Good. I knew you were the right man for the job. I have to run now, so tah-tah. I'll contact you again at some point tomorrow."

He heard the click in his ear as she hung up the line. He just had to get close enough; their team is where the answer was. He twirled his pen between his fingers before setting it down and rising to his feet. He winked at the blonde sitting at the desk to his right.

He smiled as he walked through the BAU doors. "Agent Hotchner, could I have a word?"


	43. Chapter 43

"Morgan, could you call Reid or Hotch or someone and have them bring over Aspirin?" JJ had one hand against the bedroom door frame as she spoke so she could still see Emily from where she stood.

He nodded, "I keep forgetting we took your phones. How is she doing?"

Emily had spiked a fever at some point during the night. "Not great. She's not keeping anything down."

"Should I have them bring some ginger ale too?"

JJ smiled, "That would be great, thanks Morgan." She went back in the room as Morgan dialed the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Hotch asked, picking up on the first ring.

"Emily's sick. Could you have Reid or Rossi bring over some groceries and aspirin?  
Morgan could hear Hotch fumbling at his desk trying to find a pen. "What do you need?"

"Aspirin, ginger ale, crackers, and Gatorade. I think that's it."

After a pause, Hotch said, "Alright, Rossi will be along shortly. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"What's going on?"

"I've started a rumor that we moved the girls to an apartment on fifth. I can't be sure, but I think one of Elizabeth's contacts is in the building here."

Morgan's forehead wrinkled, "Who are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure. I just have a feeling. Has anything unusual happened there since we last talked?"

"Nope. Garcia's playing on her computers and JJ's taking care of Emily. Nothing new."

Hotch sighed, "That's good at least. How is Emily?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her. She'll be fine though; she probably just caught whatever bug is going around. Wasn't Reid sick last week?"

"Well keep me updated, Morgan. Getting her to an ER will be difficult, so I'll need time to plan if necessary."

Morgan nodded. "Will do, Hotch. Thanks."

* * *

"Em, you've got to drink something. Please, baby?" JJ pleaded, offering the brunette a glass of water.

Emily grunted and buried her head further into JJ's chest. Her head throbbed and she felt like she was covered in ice; the blonde's warm body felt good against hers.

JJ kissed the top of her head. She whispered, "Please, Em? For me?" But it was no use. Emily was already fast asleep, her body exhausted. JJ sighed and struggled to set the glass on the nightstand without disturbing her wife. Worriedly, she wrapped her arms around Emily a little tighter and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Em." She smiled sadly, stroking the brunette's soft hair.

Emily was dreaming of Elizabeth. Morgan told her that Beene admitted to the ambassador wanting him to use JJ as bait. Ever since, whenever she closed her eyes, she saw JJ's limp body strewn on the grass at their wedding; she could see the blonde's lifeless eyes staring through her as JJ left the world. And it terrified her. Elizabeth was still out there, and no one knew who she had on her payroll.

JJ felt Emily tremble in her arms; still asleep, she reached out and grabbed a handful of JJ's shirt. When JJ tightened her grip, trying to soothe the poor woman, Emily opened her eyes. "Please don't leave me." She whispered, tears falling onto JJ's stomach.

"Oh honey, why would I leave you?"

Emily didn't answer. She just lied there, taking in the feel of JJ's warm touch against her skin. She smiled at the sound of JJ's heartbeat pounding frantically against her cheek.

"Em, are you awake?" JJ whispered, her voice like a lullaby in Emily's ear.

Emily nodded, fighting to reopen her eyes. "I'm always sick." She mumbled, her hand releasing JJ's shirt and sliding underneath it. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no you're not. And you can blame Reid for this one."

"No, I really am. I'm either sick or getting shot." She laughed but it turned into a cough. "You deserve more than this."

JJ shook her head. "I have everything I could possibly ever want Emily Prentiss. And as soon as this whole mess is over, you and me are going to start our lives. You being sick-" she paused, kissing Emily's forehead with a smile, "is not a big deal. Plus, I kind of like getting to take care of you."

Emily lifted her head from JJ's chest. "What?"

JJ blushed, smiling shyly. "I like getting to take care of you, Em. You're always so strong, and sometimes it's nice to have you need me. Plus, it's more time I get to spend with you."

Emily thought about arguing, but the sound of JJ's tone told her that she didn't mean anything offensive by what she said. "I will always need you, Jennifer. Always." She grazed the blonde's lips with hers before resting her head back on JJ's chest.

JJ smiled. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I love you." Emily didn't need to be told twice, her eyes already closing.

* * *

"I'm telling you, they don't suspect a thing." He smiled, twirling the pen between his fingers. "And I heard today that they're being held in an apartment on fifth. I'm going to check it out when I leave the office."

Elizabeth poured herself a glass of wine, resting the phone between her neck and shoulder. "If they're there, take the shot."

"Don't you think I know that? This isn't my first time, you know."

"I'm just making sure you know the plan, darling. I've already been disappointed once; I don't think I could stand another failure."

He sighed. "Well I'm not Beene, Elizabeth. You should know that by now. If I have a shot, I'll take it. I want this over as quickly as you do."

"If whatever rumor you heard doesn't turn out to be true, stop by their old apartment. Something tells me that they'll go back there." She paused. "You _have_ been keeping it under surveillance, right dear?"

He didn't even blink as the lie spilled from his lips. "Of course."

"Good. I'll call you tonight to check your status. Don't let me down, darling. Give me good news."

**A/N: I'm sorry this was such a short chapter considering I didn't update at all today. I'm sorry- you know that isn't like me. I spent most of the day in the ER, and I guess my head just isn't in the story tonight. But I promise to be back on my usual routine tomorrow! Thank you for being such amazing readers!**


	44. Chapter 44

"Agent Hotchner, do you have a moment?"

Hotch looked up from his desk to find an internal affairs agent staring back at him. "Have a seat."

The man sat down and fidgeted with his fingers. "I heard that you've been having difficulty catching that ambassador woman. I wanted to check if you and your team need any assistance."

"We have it handled, but I appreciate the concern. Is that all?"

The man shook his head. "Well you see, I have some personal time coming up. I hate to think that three of our own agents are at risk of being attacked. It's my understanding that you've relocated them. I was hoping that I might be able to help."

Hotch leaned back in his chair, eying the agent and reading his body language. "What exactly did you want to help with, Agent…"

The man smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Agent Sandler. I transferred in from the Chicago office last month- I'm with internal affairs."

"So are you looking at my people for something?" Hotch glared, his muscles tensing.

"No, no. Of course not. I'm not here on professional business. I just know that your team is shorthanded and trying to protect three agents and catch the ambassador would be difficult with the lack of manpower. I'm just here to help, Agent Hotchner."

"I appreciate the offer, but this assignment is closed solely to my team. You understand." He said, dismissing Sandler.

The man didn't flinch. "But you'll keep me in mind? I could keep an eye on the place for you, or could track down leads on the ambassador. Whatever you need."

Hotch shook his head. "Agent, I have three people who are depending on me to keep them alive. To be frank, I don't know you. And your determination to involve yourself in this case is concerning. Considering Elizabeth Prentiss's political and financial reach, I think it's fair to assume that very few people can be trusted. So while I appreciate your offer, I would appreciate it more if you left my agents' safety to me."

Sandler looked as if he'd been punched. "Yes sir, I understand. Thank you for your time." He was careful to keep his hands from shaking as he rose to his feet, and could feel Hotchner's eyes on his back as he left the office.

"Elizabeth," he snapped after she answered the phone.

The ambassador sighed. "Don't take that tone of voice with me. Remember who it is that controls your paychecks."

"I think they know."

She hesitated, "What exactly do they _know_?"

"Well I asked if I could be of assistance in guarding the agents, but the unit chief blew me off. I think he's going to look into me, Elizabeth. What do I do?"

"Let me get this straight. You're concerned that the man in charge of catching me could become aware that you are the hitman I've hired, and so the first thing you do is _call_ me. Are you really that stupid, Sandler? He's probably on his way to get a warrant for your phone records right now."

He stuttered, "Maybe I'm wrong? Maybe he doesn't know?"

"Your deadline was just moved. You have twenty four hours or else I'm bringing in someone else. This is not up for discussion, Sandler. Do you understand me?"

* * *

"Have Garcia run a background check on IA agent Ryan Sandler."

Morgan jotted the name down with the phone between his neck and ear. "Who's he?"

"He came by to offer his help catching Elizabeth this morning. It's the second time in two days and he just doesn't seem to understand 'no'. He was fishing for a location, Morgan."

Morgan nodded. "Sounds like he could be our guy. I'll have her pull phone records too. If he's working with Elizabeth, we should find her number in there someplace. Maybe Garcia can track her."

"Call me when it's done." The phone clicked in Morgan's ear. He turned to Garcia and tossed the sheet of paper towards her. "Baby girl, get me whatever information you can find on this guy. Bank accounts, phone records, everything."

"Sugar, I can find out what he ate for breakfast three weeks ago if you want. Just give me a minute." He smiled as the woman typed frantically, her fingers like wings across the keyboard. "Huh, that's weird." Her face fell as she stared at the screen.

He hovered over Garcia's shoulder. "What is it?"

"There's no agent Ryan Sandler in the FBI. Like any part of it. Ever."

Morgan's eyes widened as he flung out his phone. "Hotch, pick up Sandler. We don't know who he is but he doesn't work for the FBI. Sandler is an alias."

Hotch nodded, already out the door. He hung on Morgan as he flew into Strauss's office. "We've got a problem, Erin."

She glared, "Have you ever heard of knocking Agent Hotchner?"

"There's a man who's been posing as an FBI agent in our office. He's claiming to be Ryan Sandler, an IA transfer from Chicago."

Her face flushed as she picked up her phone. "I want the exits sealed off of this building. We have an intruder and we need to find him-" she paused, looking to Hotch. "Did he have credentials with him? Or did you just take his word?"

"He had a badge and a gun holstered to his side."

"The man we're looking for will have an ID reading Ryan Sandler. Don't alarm him, just say that a visitor is looking for him and is in my office waiting."

"Ma'am, Agent Sandler left two minutes ago. He was in a rush too. He almost knocked the coffee out of my hand when he flashed his badge."

"Damn it." She bit her lip. "If he comes back, call me immediately."

Hotch was already dialing his cell. "Have Garcia run surveillance video of the east exist."

Strauss interrupted him. "This is a secure building, Hotchner. She'd have to come in to run the video-"

Morgan put them on speakerphone. "She's got it, Hotch. What am I looking for?"

Strauss frowned. "It's scary how good she is at this."

Hotch nodded. "Check for the agent who almost knocked a cup out of the guard's hand. That's our guy."

"We've got him. Garcia's blowing up the image and will send it to your phone."

"Morgan, I think I can follow him to his car from the cameras. Yeah, look- there it is." The tape showed a black Ford Fusion. "I'm sending you the plate, Hotch."

Strauss grinned, "Let's get him."

"You're coming too?" Hotchner's eyebrows raised.

"And let you have all the fun? Come on, let's go."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who sent me well wishes yesterday. I'm fine- I play on a softball team, and one of my teammate's had an ex bothering her. Well yesterday, he came to the game and hit her, and I ended up jumping into it. So I was in the ER most of the day getting x-rayed and stitched up. But I'm fine- I sprained my wrist, busted my knuckles, and I have a few bruises. He, on the other hand, has two broken ribs and a broken nose lol. But the girl pressed charges on him, and the cops agreed I acted in self-defense. So alls well that ends well, right? :) But thank you for thinking of me! I hope you like this chapter- another will be posted this afternoon! ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

Strauss kicked the car door as she hung up her cell. "They found Sandler's car on the side of 44. It was reported stolen three days ago."

Rossi sighed. "So we're back to square one. What do we have that can give us a clue who we're dealing with?"

Reid stared at the car where Strauss's foot had met the metal. The look on his face told Hotch that he was planning something.

"What is it?" He asked, his forehead wrinkled. "What are you thinking, Reid?"

Reid bit his lip. "Well somehow he managed to get fake credentials, right? And they looked real enough to fool the guard. They had to come from somewhere, and if they're that good they're probably on someone's radar by now."

Strauss eyed him over. "That' not bad, Agent Reid. What else do you have in that brain of yours?"

"We'll technically nothing is in a brain; it merely consists of different components that are responsible for-" he stopped, blushing. "You weren't being literal, were you?"

Strauss smiled, a hint of humor in her eyes. "What else could help us identify Sandler, Agent Reid?"

He thought for a moment while chewing the side of his cheek. "We know Elizabeth was in contact with Aaron Bracale. Bracale is a known, successful hit-man. If he wasn't the one hired, though, that means this guy must be better. So on some level we already know who he is. We just have to connect the dots somehow."

Rossi took out his cell, covering the speaker with his hand as he spoke. "I'll have Garcia pull the bureau's watch list for anyone matching the description."

Garcia's voice rang through the speaker. "Office of bored out of my skull?"

"House arrest not suiting you so well?" Rossi laughed. "I need a favor. Is it possible for you to find any and all known hit men with the physical features of Sandler?"

Garcia huffed, "You ask that like it's a question."

"Thank you Garcia." Rossi smiled. "Call me back when you find something."

* * *

"Well good morning, sleepy head." JJ kissed Emily's forehead, brushing the hair away from her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Emily smiled at the soft touch of JJ's lips on her skin. "Have you been watching me this entire time?"

"You kind of passed out on top of me, Em." JJ grinned. "I didn't really have a choice."

"Oh, I was about to call you a stalker."

JJ laughed. "Hey, I'm married to you know. That gives me the automatic right to stalk."

Emily slipped a hand under the blonde's shirt, draping her wrist across JJ's flat stomach. "I know being stuck in the house sucks, but I've got to admit that I love spending so much time with you."

"And in a bed no less."

Emily chuckled. "You just read my mind."

"I bet I can guess what you're thinking now." JJ smiled playfully.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it."

JJ bit her lip. "You're trying to debate whether or not to seduce me or go get food."

The brunette's face fell. "I take it back. Spending so much time with you has given you a new insight to my brain and I don't think I like it."

JJ just laughed. "Come on crazy, food first. You haven't eaten in two days."

Emily grumbled an incoherent noise into JJ's chest. "Fine." She sighed. "Deprive me and substitute it with food."

The blonde shook her head and kissed Emily's cheek. "I don't need you passing out in the middle either. I think the most strenuous thing you've done in the last forty eight hours was coughing. Now come on, on your feet pretty girl."

"You're lucky I love you." Emily glared. The ground shifted as she stood, the floor rotating around her.

JJ wrapped an arm around her waist. "And you were saying?"

"No one likes a smart ass."

JJ grinned, "Well, obviously _you_ do because you _love_ me."

Emily caught her breath and waited for the ground to stop moving before trying to take a step. After a moment, her head cleared and the gravity returned to her feet. She smiled, "Yes, I do love you. Now what are you going to make me?"

They opened the bedroom door and were greeted by the delicious aroma of spaghetti and garlic bread. Garcia's face brightened at the sight of the two women. "I thought you two died of boredom."

Emily laughed, "Damn Pen, that smells amazing."

"I thought it might coax you out of that room." She smiled, grabbing three plates from the shelf. "Go sit, I'll bring it to the living room."

Emily nodded gratefully and moved slowly to the couch. "Thanks Garcia. So what have you been up to since I started my hibernation?"

Morgan popped his head out of Garcia's room. "Annoying the hell out of me." He winked. "You saved me some, right?" he asked, staring at the almost empty pot.

"That depends. Does my cooking _annoy_ you?" she glared.

Morgan wrapped his arms around Garcia's stomach and whispered something in her ear. She practically swooned, "Derek Morgan, you get your fine ass back to that bedroom."

He bellowed a laugh a grabbed a plate. "Thank you baby girl." He smiled.

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Such a tease."

"So is there anything new? Any word on when we can come out of hiding?"

"Well Rossi is having me dig up whatever dirt I can find on someone we don't know. So no, not yet."

Emily's forehead wrinkled. "Run that by me again?"

Penelope shook her head. "Exactly. They caught a guy impersonating an FBI agent. He was going by the name Ryan Sandler. But other than that, he's a mystery."

"Ryan Sandler? Blonde hair, kinda scrawny?" Emily asked, her eyebrows arched.

"Yeaaaah, why?"

Emily's eyes widened. "Garcia, do you have a picture? I think I know him."

She shuffled to the table and grabbed her laptop. "This is him." She said, twirling the screen towards the brunette.

"Morgan, call Hotch. That's Richard Eaons. He used to use the name Ryan Sandler when he was undercover."

"Undercover? He was a cop?"

She nodded. "I used to date him, way back when. He was kicked off the force a few years after we split up."

Morgan just stared at her. "What was he fired for?"

"He failed three psych evaluations and he was accused of killing a suspect in custody. They could never prove that it was unjustified, but trust me… it was."

"Are you sure, Princess? It's not a very good photo."

She nodded again. "Morgan, I'm telling you. It's Richard Eaons."

**A/N: I'm sorry if I missed any typos and for the slow update speed. My hand is kinda slowing me down and I'm hitting buttons that I don't mean to! So stay with me lol! **


	46. Chapter 46

"Garcia, can you get me an address for Eaons? If we find him, we'll find Elizabeth."

"Sure thing. Just give me a- oh, all done. He's at 635 Denham Circle. The lease is solely in his name, so there shouldn't be any surprises."

Rossi was quiet for a moment as he jotted down the address. "What else can you tell me about him?"

"What do you want to know? He was forced out of the Baltimore PD in 2004 for the use of excessive force and the failure of three psychological evaluations. He was also suspected of killing a suspect in his custody by the name of Raymond Heaps. It was never proven though, so no charges were filed against him. After his time as an officer, he worked as a janitor for a year before being marked on the watch list of known deals in the area. He was arrested twice for possession with intent but the charges never held. He has a domestic violence charge from 2008 and he was charged for violating a restraining order in 2009. He dropped off the grid shortly thereafter."

Rossi smiled. "Thanks, Garcia. Don't worry about this, okay? It's almost over."

"I know. And trust me, I'm happy it is. I don't like having a price tag over my head- especially such a cheap one!"

Emily laughed. "Yeah, it probably would have cost more to deport you."

Garcia glared angrily as Rossi hung up the phone. "Do you like your identity, Prentiss? Do you?"

JJ grinned, "Do you like being an American citizen, Pen?"

Garcia's eyes squinted. "I'm watching you two." She pointed with two fingers from her eyes to each of the women.

Morgan just laughed. "I'll be happy when I can get out of all this estrogen."

"Oh you know you love it." Garcia winked. "Especially me. And my bed. And you in it."

Morgan shook his head, "The things you do to me, Pen. What did I ever do to deserve such torment?"

"Well I can think of six reasons and they're all on your abdomen."

Emily and JJ's laughter echoed through the room. Changing the topic, JJ asked Morgan, "So do you really think this is almost over? I'll be happy when I go from being a case to working one."

He smiled. "As soon as we catch Eaons, he'll lead us to Elizabeth. And we'll keep her in solitary until we know for sure that all hits are called off and she can't access her contacts to issue another one."

JJ paused. "So is that a yes?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Yes, Jareau. It's a yes. I think it'll be over before we know it."

* * *

"I'm telling you Elizabeth, they don't have a clue. We're fine. Stop worrying."

"Richard, you just told me your cover has been blown. How exactly does that warrant me to stop worrying?"

Eaons shook his head. "It was a stupid idea to talk to Hotchner. For that, I'm sorry. But they don't have a clue who I really am, so I don't see the big deal."

Elizabeth sighed. "Maybe because they're the fucking FBI? I'm pretty sure they'll figure it out. Obviously you're not a genius when it comes to these things."

"I was a cop for eight years; I think I know how to handle myself."

"And if that were true, Richard, the job would be done and we wouldn't be standing here talking. Do you have any idea how much of a risk I took coming back into the city?"

Eaons mumbled, "Don't blame me for that; I told you not to come."

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't contact you via phone anymore since your damn codename is no longer intact. I swore I wasn't extending your deadline and I'm not. You have-" She paused, looking at her watch. "Thirteen hours before the job goes to Bracale."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "And what makes you think I won't turn you in, Elizabeth?"

She smiled, running her fingers over his cheek. "Because I'll have Bracale use you as practice, darling. Your blood will be cold before you can open that pretty little mouth."  
Eaons lost color in his face. "It'll be done."

"Do you know where my daughter is?"

He shifted his stance, avoiding eye contact. "I have an idea." He muttered.

"It's a yes or no question, dear. Do you or don't you?"

"Elizabeth, would you get off my back? You act like I've never done this before. I know what I'm doing and your constant hovering is more of a distraction than it is a help."

The ambassador smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry Richard dear. I didn't _realize_ that you actually already finished the assignment. I didn't _know_ that Emily is dead and that my money wasn't wasted." She bit her lip, sending daggers through his eyes with an evil stare. "You are over a week past your deadline. You have blown your cover and left evidence incriminating me in this hit. And worst of all, you _still_ have no idea where my daughter is hiding. I would sincerely rethink that tone of yours, Richard."

His cheeks reddened, "Or what?" he demanded. "You'll fire me?"

"I would think that as Emily's ex, you would want her dead as much as I do. But obviously you don't understand who it is you're dealing with. I am not my daughter; I am not weak, and I will not be manipulated or threatened. I paid you and I expect the job to be done properly."

"And you don't get to treat me as a child, Elizabeth. It's no wonder why Emily hates you. And I bet it's that hatred that's fueling this hit, isn't it?"

"Change your tone, Richard." Elizabeth's jaw was clenched, her fingers itching as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Or else what?" He asked, a smile curling on his lips.

She returned the smile, cupping his face in her palm as she reached in her purse. "I don't always need a hit man, darling."

His eyes widened as the shot echoed against the walls. Elizabeth stepped back as his limp body fell to the floor, the blood spilling from his stomach and soaking through the carpet. He gasped, his lips turning red as his words turned to gurgles. She smiled again, tilting her head towards the bleeding man.  
"I never did like you. You make too many excuses and complain far too much for this line of work. You're weak, Richard. You always have been." One more blast filled the room before she stepped over his wilted figure and left the apartment, letting the door close loudly behind her.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for any typos. I'll go through everything more thoroughly when I can type more smoothly and correct whatever I miss. Please review :) **


	47. Chapter 47

"Maybe it was competition?" Reid asked, standing over the body.

Rossi shook his head, "That glass-" he pointed towards the table- "it has lipstick on it."

Reid cocked his head. "A female assassin would be incredibly rare."

"Not if it's a particular Ambassador with a fondness for blood." Hotch muttered. "Imagine this: Eaons is having no luck finding the targets and Elizabeth has already paid him the first half. When he's given a deadline and doesn't meet it, she flies in to hire someone else."

Rossi nodded, "And to prevent Eaons here from turning her in, she kills him."

"Exactly. But this means she's here, and I have a feeling the threat level to Prentiss, Jareau, and Garcia just tripled."

Reid bit his lip. "But if a trained hit man couldn't find them, why would Elizabeth be so much more of a threat?"

Hotch sighed, imagining the scene in his head. "Beene and Eaons had the mindset of hired help; they didn't care about the target, they cared about the money- the payout. They wouldn't be one hundred percent focused, especially considering how unprofessionally they've acted. My guess is that Eaons took Reid's window screens at face value. Once he saw us take the girls and he saw the empty apartment, he laid the issue to rest. He never considered the idea that they could still be inside."

"So you think Elizabeth is smart enough to question that?"

"I do. And I think she'll want to see for herself that the apartment is empty. We need to move them. Now."

Reid was quiet for a moment, but whispered before Rossi was able to dial his phone, "What if we don't?"

"What do you mean, Reid?"

"What if we don't move them. Elizabeth already has blood on her hands- what if she chooses not to associate another hit man."

Rossi's forehead creased. "Then she'd go after them herself."

Reid smiled. "Exactly. We want to catch her, not just foil her attempt. And to that, we need to think three steps ahead."

Grinning, Rossi whispered, "Like chess."

Hotch looked lost. "What?"

"Think about it, Hotch. She's going to be on a high right now because she thinks she just got away with murder. She's going to overestimate her abilities and she's going to try doing this alone. If we move them, she'll move on and keep searching. But her irritation levels will increase and she will more than likely kill whoever gets in her way."

"So she could turn into a spree killer."

Rossi agreed, "She has nothing left to lose. Reid is right. To catch her, we need to trap her."

Hotch sighed, "What are you suggesting, then?"

"What if we keep Emily in view of the living room window? That will give Elizabeth a confidence boost because she'll believe she outsmarted everyone in the FBI by finding her location."

Hotch interrupted, "And what if she takes a shot through the glass before we even see her?"

"She won't. JJ and Garcia were secondary targets; Emily was her main focus. She won't kill her first. She'll want Emily to suffer by watching the others die, and she'll want to take her time with her daughter so she can fully enjoy it."

Rossi smiled, "Hotch, this is a good plan. We can put a sniper on the roof of the bank across the street, and we can position ourselves so Elizabeth won't see us until she's inside. If she comes in, we've got her. If she runs back out, the sniper has her. It's a win-win."

Hotchner's muscles tightened, but he nodded. "Let's get it in place. Elizabeth didn't leave here long ago, and it won't take long for her to find them."

* * *

"No! Why can't you use me as bait?" JJ cried, her arms wrapped tightly around Emily.

Reid shook his head. "Because she'll most likely shoot you through the window. She won't if its Emily."

"I swear to God Hotch, Emily has been shot twice in the last six months. If you get her shot again, even through a vest, I will kill you."

Hotch attempted a smile. "I won't let anything happen to any of you, Jareau. Trust me. Reid and Rossi are right- this is our best option."

Emily leaned back and tilted her head to kiss the blonde. "This is almost over, Jen. I'll be fine."

"You better be." JJ mumbled. "Is the sniper there already?"

Hotch nodded. "He's on loan from the army. He's the best they have state-side right now."

"Well actually just the best in the immediate area-" Reid started to say.

Rossi interrupted, "You're not helping Reid. The point is he's good."

Reid smiled. "Right."

Garcia frowned as Hotch handed her a vest. "Why do I need this?"

"Because there's a wanted murdered who's about to stop by for tea." Emily muttered.

Garcia glared, "You put one on too then, miss smarty pants."

Emily laughed, accepting the vest from Hotch's outstretched hand. Just give me a second, I'll go stick it on under a sweatshirt. We don't need to tip her off when she sees me."

"Good thinking." JJ kissed Emily's cheek before letting her stand up.

As the brunette disappeared into the bedroom, JJ strapped own her own and holstered her glock to her side."

"Can you even shoot that thing with your shoulder?" Reid questioned, staring at the gun."

"It only takes one hand to pull a trigger, Reid." She scowled. Her nerves were on edge and the image of Emily bleeding kept running through her mind.

Reid frowned. "Sorry."

She forced a smile with a sigh. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be snapping, especially with everything you guys have done for us."

Moran wrapped an arm around JJ's neck. "Not much longer, I promise."

"Okay, we have the sniper in place, everyone's got a vest on, and we've mapped out where everyone will stand. What are we missing?"

Garcia grinned. "I have an idea. What if I stream the surveillance videos to Emily's plasma? Then we'll know exactly when she's here and which way she's coming."

"You're a genius, baby girl." Morgan smiled.

"Make it happen, Garcia." Hotch showed very little emotion, his brain focused on the mission at hand.

Emily returned from the bedroom as Strauss walked through the front door. "What did I miss?" Strauss smiled.

"Seriously? My house may as well turn into the bureau." Emily grumbled.

"Ignore her, Erin. She's a little nervous."

Strauss smiled, "Well don't be, Agent Prentiss. We're going to end this once and for all."

Hotch's earpiece vibrated against his ear drum. After a moment, he nodded. "Her car was just spotted a block north from here. Everyone in position."


	48. Chapter 48

Emily was fighting to control her trembling body. The plan was supposed to be that she'd act like she was television, and that Elizabeth would see her through the window. Emily would pretend not to notice. But she knew that her mother wouldn't buy the act if she saw Emily's shaking hands and quivering shoulders, her cheeks white with fear.

JJ and Garcia were crouched together behind the bathroom door. The blonde's good arm rested on her side, her fingers itching for the holster. They both wore FBI Kevlar vests, which felt like a heavy blanket across Garcia's chest.

Morgan squatted behind Emily's leather couch, his gun drawn and loaded. His ears were on hyper alert, listening for the sound of a creaking step or the turn of a door handle. He focused on his breathing to keep the adrenalin from rushing through his bloodstream, knowing he would need it in a matter of seconds.

Rossi was behind the kitchen counter, resting on the toes of his Italian shoes. He poured his attention into the cool, smooth feel of metal in his hand; the gun was freshly cleaned and loaded and was ready to fire. Rossi was calm, his heart beat like a lullaby to his nervous system.

Reid wondered how long it would take for Elizabeth to enter the apartment. He reflected on the statistics of mothers killing daughters, and then inserted the political role that the ambassador held. He came to the conclusion that this crime was rare, considering the circumstances and Elizabeth's level of determination. His gun was still in its holster, but he knew he could draw it quickly if needed.

Hotch was across from Reid, both of their backs pressed to the hallway's wall. With one pivot, they would be facing the door where Elizabeth was expected to enter. Hotch's eyes were glued to the reflection of the TV in the mirror. He was watching Elizabeth's car park in front of the house, her beady eyes staring at the empty drive way.

Emily began shaking harder as she watched her mother's shadow walk around the apartment; the plasma screen was good for security purposes, but it was making the agent into a nervous wreck. Her glock was tucked between her legs, her knees pulled to her chest. She had a blanket wrapped around her, hoping to make it seem as if she were lazing about while watching TV.

The only section of the apartment that wasn't covered by video was the exterior back wall. The space was four or five feet wide, but it was enough for a woman to hide in. Elizabeth hadn't come back on screen yet. Emily knew there was no way her mother could know the cameras blind spots, but she prayed that somehow Elizabeth didn't find it. The idea of this continuing any longer terrified the brunette more than the idea of her mother with a gun.

She jumped as the figure appeared back on screen, heading straight towards the front door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elizabeth's sinful smile through the window.

* * *

My daughter is so foolish. Did she truly think she would outsmart me? That because they pretended to move her, she would be safe from me? Elizabeth bit her cheek, her lips curled into a smile. I can see her from the street. Look at how comfortable she is, lounging on the couch like it's a lazy afternoon.

Elizabeth used soft footsteps as she walked around the property. She was checking to be sure that her daughter was alone. She stopped for a moment at the back of the house to slide leather gloves over her fingers.

She could hardly wait to see the look on Emily's face as she aimed the gun to her daughter's chest. But she hoped the blonde would be there too. Nothing could make the day sweeter than watching Emily's heart shatter as her _wife_ fell to the floor, blood pouring from her chest. Elizabeth smiled at the thought.

After her inspection was completed, the ambassador climbed the steps to Emily's home. Her daughter was still lying on the couch, seemingly oblivious to the world. Elizabeth smiled as she turned the door knob, the excitement swelling in her chest.

* * *

"Hi mom." Emily whispered, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

Elizabeth closed the door behind her, sliding the deadbolt with one hand. "Hello, dear. Where's your friend?"

Emily shook her head. "They split us up a week ago. Apparently someone bought a hit on all of us. Can you believe that?"

The ambassador's smiled spread into a grin. "Really, who would do a thing like that? I guess you just have a knack for pissing people off, don't you?"

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, the grip around her gun growing tighter.

"Can't a mother stop by to see her daughter?"

"Well, I suppose that's possible when a mother actually likes their daughter."

Elizabeth sighed. "It's your attitude that gets you in trouble, darling. I wouldn't speak to me like that if I were you."

Emily forced a smile. "And why is that? Are you going to shoot me? Like you did to Eaons? Or will you just send Bracale to finish your work?"

"What?" The ambassador's face flushed, her jaw dropping as she spoke. "How did you-"

"You really think you're smart, don't you?" Emily shifted her body so her feet were touching the floor, but she kept the glock covered. "What did you think would happen, Elizabeth? That you'd kill us and then walk away scotch-free?"

The woman shook the shock from her face, pulling the gun from her purse. "A child is supposed to serve her mother. They're supposed to follow in their mother's footsteps so they can carry on in their place. What did I ever do to you, Emily? What could I have possibly done to make you disgrace me like this? First, you choose that _job_ over going into politics like me, and then that damn wedding? What were you thinking?

Surprisingly, Emily remained calm. Her nerves settled and her remained hands steady. "So what's your plan, mother? You're going to shoot me? And then what?" she asked smoothly, a slight smile on her lips.

"Actually, yes dear. That's exactly my plan. But if you beg me, I'll let you call that little blonde to say goodbye."

"Oh yes mother, please, _please _let me use your phone." Emily groveled sarcastically.

Elizabeth reddened. "I'm going to enjoy this, Emily. This moment- the look on your face when your body falls limp… it will make this whole ordeal worth it." She took a step towards her daughter. "You were always such an awful child."

As Elizabeth's gun rose towards Emily, Emily whipped hers out from under the blanket. "An awful child with amazing marksmanship. Come on, give me a reason."

Her mother's eyes. "There's no one here to save you, Emily. And I don't think you have it in you to shoot me."

Emily saw Elizabeth's finger move to the trigger, she flung herself to the floor, rolling onto her back. She fired as Elizabeth's shot echoed through the apartment. Morgan jumped from his hiding spot just as the ambassador's body fell to the carpet. Emily stood and kicked the gun away from her mother. "What were you saying?" She said with a smile, her hands shaking from the adrenaline.

JJ sprinted from the bedroom, wrapping her arms around Emily. She sobbed into the brunette's chest, the emotion from the last few weeks exploding like a bomb. Emily held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "It's over, Jen. It's okay now."

Morgan checked Elizabeth for a pulse as the blood pooled around her. When he didn't find one, he took the blanket from the couch and draped it over her body.

"Were you going to jump in at any point there, Derek?" Emily half laughed, her voice cracking as she fought back tears.

Morgan just smiled sadly. "You would have never forgiven me if I did."


	49. Chapter 49

"How's it feel to be back at work?" Morgan asked, tossing a file across JJ's desk.

She glared, "It's like no one here knows how to fill out paperwork other than me."

"That's because you're so amazing at it," Morgan winked. "We just wanted you to know that we need you around here."

JJ laughed, "Well a card would have done that too, you know."

"I'll that in mind for next time." Morgan smiled. "So how's house hunting going?"

JJ grinned, "Great. We're looking at one this afternoon, actually. A four bedroom over in Marcus Pointe."

"A four bedroom? Why so big?"

Just shook her head, "That's what Emily wanted. She said there's no point in buying something small if we want to start a family."

"True. So you're really doing the kid thing?"

JJ's forehead wrinkled. "Why? Do you think I'd be a bad mom? Oh, I hope I'd be an okay parent. I mean kids like me, right?"

Morgan chuckled. "Relax, JJ. You'll both be great moms. I just didn't expect you guys to want kids so soon."

JJ relaxed, her face brightening. "Once the idea washed over us, it was hard to push away."

He nodded. "I just have one question, then."

"What's that?"

Morgan smiled. "Which sounds better? Uncle Derek or Uncle Morgan?"

JJ fell speechless. "You're really something, you know that? My kid is going to be so lucky, no matter what he calls you."

"We're family, JJ. BAU blood, right?"

She nodded, fighting back tears. Emily interrupted the moment and slapped the back of Morgan's head. "Why are you making my wife cry on our first day back?"

He raised his hands, "Hey now! Don't go blaming me. I think it was Hotch and his lack of paperwork skills."

JJ just laughed. "I'm fine, Em. We were talking about the house and adoptions and everything, and Morgan asked if the kid should call him Uncle Derek or Uncle Morgan."

Emily awed, looking at the blushing man. "So you do have a heart!"

His cheeks were red, "I must have grown one from being locked in with all the estrogen."

Emily draped an arm around Morgan's shoulder. "Well don't lose it. Because your nephew is going to have you wrapped around his little finger."

JJ and Morgan both stared at her, "Nephew?"

Emily grinned. "JJ, we need to reschedule the house viewing. The adoption agency called ten minutes ago. They want us to meet a four year old named Matthew."

The blonde's face tingled, her skin flushed. "Already?"

The brunette kissed her cheek. "What do you think?"

It took a minute for the shock to shake itself off. "Matthew, huh?"

Emily nodded. "Matthew Sheppard. He's been in the system since his mom died when he was a baby. The agency described him as an energetic, sweet-hearted little boy."

"When are we leaving?" The agency was a half hour drive, and JJ knew she wouldn't be able to focus on anything until it was over.

"Strauss gave us the go-ahead as long as we come back to the office after. We can go now, if you want."

JJ shook her head enthusiastically, color returning to her face. "Let's go!"

Morgan grabbed his jacket, chasing after them. "Wait for me! I'm coming too!"

The drive seemed to take forever, each light turning red as they drove. Images of baseballs and footballs floated through JJ's head, the name Matthew stuck in her ears. Emily glanced over from the driver's seat and smiled, the look on JJ's face melting her heart.

They pulled into the parking lot, entranced by the children playing on the slide and swing set. "Do you think one of them is him?" JJ whispered, smiling at the kids.

"I don't know." Emily took a breath and unfastened the seatbelt. "But there's only one way to find out."

JJ's hip felt empty as she walked. They left their side arms at the BAU so the kids wouldn't see the guns. She smoothed her hair with her hands and flattened the crease on her blouse. "Do I look okay?" she asked Emily.

Emily smiled. "You always look great, Jen. But he's four. I don't think he'll care."

JJ laughed nervously. "How are you so calm?"

"Oh, don't worry. My stomach is jello right now."

The blonde rolled her eyes as a woman greeted them from the doorway leading to the back yard. "Agent Prentiss? Agent Jareau?"

"Please, call us Emily and JJ. We're here for Matthew, not as agents" JJ smiled warmly.

The social worked nodded. "Of course." She glanced at Morgan. "And you would be….?"

He grinned, "Derek Morgan. I'm just here for moral support, and hopefully to meet my nephew."

The woman nodded again. "Well my name is Carrie Evans. I think I spoke to Emily on the phone? I've reviewed your file, and assuming everything goes well with a home study, I don't think there would be any problem approving an adoption request."

JJ crossed her leg over her knee as they sat down. "What can you tell us about Matthew?"

"He's four years old. He was in foster care from when he was 18 months to just after his third birthday. The family gave him back to us after their own child developed cancer. They just couldn't give him the attention he deserved. But otherwise, he's adjusted well. Matthew is a cheerful, good hearted little boy. He is absolutely in love with planes, and testing shows that his mental state is above that of an average child his age. He gets along well with all of the other kids and he loves the dog that lives at the group home."

"What about his parents?"

The woman shook her head. "The mother died of an overdose when he was a baby, and we don't have any idea who the father is."

JJ nodded, taking Emily's hand. "When can we meet him?"

Carrie smiled, "Right now if you want to. Just follow me." They followed her to a room filled with toys and a small, child-sized table. There were bean bags in the corner and stuffed animals on the floor. "This is where we have prospective parents meet the children. We like to see how they interact with the child, and the toys are there to make him comfortable."

"Right." Emily nodded. She was used to these rooms from her time in children advocacy. Her heart threatened to jump through her chest as the social worker left to get Matthew. JJ's fingers were cold as they intertwined with her own, both of their hands trembling.

Morgan was quietly watching the two. He smiled, knowing that Matthew was about to become the luckiest kid on earth.

Carrie returned with a blonde haired little boy holding her hand. "Matty, these are my friends that I told you about. This is Emily, Jennifer, and Derek. Can you say hi?"

He shrank back behind the woman's leg. JJ lowered herself to one knee and whispered happily, "Hi Matty. I'm Jennifer. But you can call me JJ if you want to."

Matthew's big eyes stared at her. "JJ? That's a funny name."

JJ smiled warmly. "I know. What's his name?" She asked, pointing to the stuffed animal Matthew was holding.

His face brightened, "Jeffery. He's a dog."

"Really? What kind of dog?"

Matthew released Carrie's leg. "The fuzzy kind. Do you want to see him?"

JJ nodded and he handed him to her, his eyes glued to hers. "Don't drop him, okay?"

"I won't, I promise. Do you know who else Jeffery might like? My friend Emily!" She looked up at the brunette, who smiled in return.

"Hi Matthew. I'm Emily. Jeffery is a very handsome dog."

The little boy beamed, "I got him from Santa!"

It took a few minutes, but soon Emily, JJ, and Morgan were all sprawled out on the floor playing with the cars and trucks in the room. Morgan made engine sounds as Matthew chased his cars with his own. Carrie Evans looked on at the group smiling.

As Emily started giving a bunny rabbit voices, JJ mouthed over Matthew's head, "I want him." Emily smiled, nodding. She knew this was it; this was their little boy.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I can't believe this is the 50th chapter. And I know you all are going to hate me for this, but I think this is where the story stops. But fear not, a new Jemily story will be uploaded tomorrow. And I'm leaving this one with an ending that can easily be picked up again- so if you haven't yet, this is the part where you should click follow. Because who knows when I'll decide to add a little more?**

"I can't believe this." JJ smiled at Emily, her arms around the brunette's neck. "We've got our jobs back, we've found the perfect house, and Matthew is going to be ours. How did this ever turn out so well?"

Emily pressed her lips against JJ's. "I don't know, Jen. But I'm pretty sure my life has gotten better every second you've been in it."

"You know what the only problem is?" JJ asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"What's that?"

JJ smiled. "Now we actually have to move."

Emily hung her head. "This is 2013. Can't boxes pack themselves yet?"

"Nope!" JJ laughed, reaching for one of the stacks of cardboard. "Get packing, missy." She handed Emily the box and smacked her butt.

Emily bit her lip, suppressing a giggle. "Make me."

JJ dropped her own box and pressed herself against Emily. "I think I could manager that." As her hands slid up the brunette's shirt, the front door opened with a bang.

"Aw, look at that. Lesbian porn in the making." Morgan chuckled, grabbing the first pile of stuff that was ready for the truck. "Well don't just stand there, you can make out when I'm done moving your crap." He laughed as he walked through the door, leaving the agents standing there looking frazzled.

Emily sighed, but pulled JJ's body back to hers. "Tonight, you are mine."

"Yes ma'am." JJ grinned. "You won't find any arguments here."

Flustered, Emily began throwing things into boxes. She loosely wrapped dishes in packing paper before tossing them into the mix.

"Hey now, I know we said we'd buy some new stuff for the house but damn! Take it easy!" JJ laughed, reaching for the plates and repacking them neatly.

Emily rolled her eyes. "The faster we do this, the quicker I get you alone in our bedroom."

"Our bedroom, huh? I like the sound of that." JJ beamed. "I know this was my place too, but I definitely feel a difference in moving in with you and moving in _with_ you."

"_Our_ place, Jen." Emily smiled. "You, me, and Matty."

"Speaking of, when did they say we could pick him up?"

"Sometime next week. He has to have another checkup first, and I think we should have time to get the house ready."

JJ grinned, "You know, the only reason Morgan was so willing to help us was because I told him he could paint Matt's room?"

Emily shook her head, "He's not even here yet and he's already got people wrapped around his finger."

JJ nodded, "I know. Isn't it great?"

"I've never had a family before you guys. I mean, you saw my mom. It just astounds me how much people are willing to do for me- for us. It amazes me."

"Well, you have a family now Em. And I promise, it's not going anywhere." JJ flashed Emily a smile. "Matthew is going to love you, you know that?"

"I hope so." Emily whispered. She shook her head to clear it, smiling "I love you, Jennifer."

* * *

The entire team helped them prepare Matthew's room. Morgan painted it navy blue and hung wooden airplanes from the ceiling. Hotch glued baseball decals onto the walls and hung a giant backboard and basketball hoop over the bed. Rossi sat on the floor assembling furniture. There was a small, child-sized desk, a dresser, a nightstand, and an entertainment center waiting for his attention. Reid was neatly placing Dr. Seuss books on a shelf, and then began hanging clothes in the closet.

Emily sat on the bed, searching the room for any discrepancies or things that Matthew may not like. She had to keep reminding herself that it was child's room; everything was smaller than she was used to, and she had to look at things differently.

"Hotch, Jack was Matt's age once. What do you think?" Emily asked, waving a hand around the room. "Is it too much? Is it missing something?"

Hotch straightened the basketball hoop and smiled at the agent. "Emily, this room is great. You've got cars, sports, and a television; this is a four year olds dream."

She sighed, the sinking feeling in her gut growing as she looked around. "It just doesn't feel right. I want him to be happy, and I just don't know what I can do."

JJ sat down behind her, running a hand over her back. "Baby, he will love it here. Nothing is missing. This room is perfect."

Emily brightened a little, but hesitated. "Are you sure?"

JJ nodded. "What kid wouldn't love this room? Or this house for that matter? I mean it has a pool, a basketball hoop in the driveway, a park in the neighborhood, and a house next door with three kids his own age. He's going to fit right in, Emily. Stop worrying."

Emily smiled. "I know. You're right. I'll feel better once we bring him home tomorrow."

Garcia popped her head through the door. "Okay, so we have a problem. I set up my computers and I think I blew a fuse."

Rossi laughed, "Where's the breaker? I'll fix it." He rose to his feet and followed Garcia down the stairs.

"So Garcia's really living here?" Hotch asked, setting to work on the discarded furniture pieces.

Emily nodded. "We need someone who can watch Matt when we're on a case, and with the setup she's creating for herself, Garcia can do whatever work we need right here."

JJ grinned, "Plus, can you think of anyone who will love that little boy more than Penelope? I mean other than Emily and me, of course."

"You're never going to get her to leave this house, you know that?" Hotch laughed.

Morgan chuckled, "Sure they will. All they have to do is cut off the internet access."

They all burst into laughter, settling themselves on the floor to finish putting the last touches together. Emily smiled at the empty picture frame lying on the bed. JJ had given it to her yesterday; she said it was for their first family photo once Matt moved in.

She felt her body relax as she glanced around the room. No matter what life threw at her, she knew that with JJ, her son, and her friends she would survive it. The pieces of the puzzle were finally falling into place.

**A/N:** **So, tell me... what did you think of the journey? Would you like to see more added to this one in the future? As I said in the last AN, keep an eye out for my new Jemily story tomorrow. Follow me as an author to make sure you find it :) I have big plans for it, and I'm sure you won't be disappointed. ;) As always, thank you for reading. I can't believe how many of you tuned in every day. **


End file.
